Tails of the Fractal-verse
by NOOBZILLA
Summary: Side story to Zerg Swarm Empress: Fanfic writer and gamer, Noobzilla gets the opportunity of a lifetime to travel the Fractal-verse powering up gamer style while saving Waifus and making bro friends along the way. Proving that he can put his money where his mouth is and fight like the best of them and crack some skulls along the way. Will crossover with main story.
1. Chapter 1

**OVERVERSE [NOOBZILLA] NOTE**

**If anyone coming to this side story has already read from Chapter 13 of [Stage 2 Zerg Swarm Empress] to Chapter 17 then just skip to the later part of this chapter where Noobzilla returns to Firelink shrine after defeating the gaping dragon. The rest is just what you've already read in the above chapters. And also don't expect this side story to update very often. I'm writing it in between the chapters of Swarm Empress.**

* * *

**Dimension Underverse version of Prime reality 0.**

**Location Earth**

**Noobzillas home 8:00 PM**

Late in the evening the sound of keyboard typing and youtube music played in Noobzillas beadroom as he finished proofreading and polishing chapter 12 of arc two of his fanfic story, The Zerg Swarm Empress. Upon completion he noticed a odd sentence on the bottom of the chapter page he didn't write and tried to delete them but it didn't work for some reason so he had to post the chapter as is.

"Annnd done. Huh? I wonder what was up with that sentence at the end of the last chapter? I hope i'm not being trolled by some hacker asshole online."

"Actually." a voice sounded from out of nowhere scaring the ever living shit out of Noobzilla and making him and his chair fall backwards in a clatter and land in a undignified position on the floor.

"Uuugh what?!" Noobzilla exclaimed as he stared at the ceiling a moment.

"That was me," Psyon finished as he tilted his head at the floor bound Noobzilla.

Noobzilla from his position on the floor looked up (or across his room) to see of all people Psyon exactly as he imagined looking back at him.

"Are you going to get up? or just lay there with that dumb look on your face?" Psyon asked as Noobzilla took another few moments to blink before calmly getting up and standing his chair up right. Noobzilla stared at Psyon and Psyon stared at Noobzilla.

"What... the ever living #uck... are you doing here?" Noobzilla said in a mostly calm voice that had a tone of curiosity and WTF is going on written on it.

"Glad you asked," Psyon replied. "I do suppose a explanation is in order. I decided to come see you after I saw that your not a one hit wonder with your stories second arch. Granted your stories first arch was good but it could have used a few more chapters. Maybe a space battle between the humans and Ellen's Zerg or maybe the humans getting more from the Protoss tech other then just antigravity drives. And maybe a rewriting to improve the wording."

Noobzilla stared blankly at Psyon before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose."Ok... so your here to gave me what? critic on my story. And if your here I suppose my theory about the Fractal-verse is correct."

Psyon shrugged. "Mostally. Your correct in thinking universes split into two... mostly identical copies like biological cells when ever a interdimensional traveler like me crosses into them as a defense response to maintain the original date of that universe as per the law of conservation of information and create new possibilities. The first universe, the [Over-verse] is identical to the original in all respects while the second universe the [Under-verse] containe's, or quarantines you could say, the interdimensional traveler and all the possibilities of what they'll do in that universe. But there are a few places where you missed the mark. For onething multiverses also behave like this, like say the Rick and Morty universe."

"Oh hell here we go," Noobzilla sighed as he face palmed but continued to listen.

"The Rick and Morty multiverse itself has around... 88 trillion different parallel dimensions. But the Rick and Morty multiverse is partitioned off and separated from all others by a multiverse scale dividing barrier that is also apart of the system of reality that protects the innate possibilities of each multiverse from the shenanigans of dimension hoppers like Rick. And when someone crosses into such a multiverse it also divides into a unaffected Over-multiverse and a Under-multiverse that holds the interdimensional traveler. And second, universes and multiverses all have the ability to recognize if a interdimensional traveler is from them or another dimension by the quantum reality frequency or QRF of their souls and material bodies which is unique to each and every universe or multiverse and everything in them.

If their QRF is liken to their biometric and DNA date, then their karma is like the ID and history which is the sum of a their actions in their past and present states of being. What all that means is if some ones QRF and Karma are are incorrect then the universe will split into the aforementioned Over and Under-verses. A few interesting facts too is that a universe or multiverse that a person has traveled too will recognise that person via the karma they generate by being there and will always resynchronize with that person when they try to return to that type of universe."

Noobzilla tilted his head in thought. "Huh, so if a dimension hopper goes to... let's say... the Starwars universe and then to the Battlestar galactica universe and back again the underverse version of those universes will recognise them so no matter what and they'll always return to the underverse version of those universes they first created when they dimension hopped, and not to the Over-verse version which would constantly create new Under-verses."

Psyon nodded. "Correct. And if a dimension hopper travels to more than one dimension all the different universes they traveled to will be synchronised and connected by Karma into a multiverse by themselves and create a quarantined multiverse for the dimension hopper. Another fun fact too, if someone from a universe, let's say SG1 from the Stargate universe (not the stargate universe series) using the Quantum Mirror or any other method known in their universes canon, travels to a alternate version of their own universe, it will not cause the universe to split into a Over and Under-verse but will simply create a alternate timeline."

Noobzilla shrugged. "Ok so my theory is... mostly correct. I guess there's a version of me in the Over-verse original of my universe then."

"Correct. And more than likely that version of you is aware of us meeting and has integrated it into his version of his fanfic story as some 4th wall braking thing where they explain how the Fractal-verse works."

Noobzilla crossed his arms,"Hmmm so I should fully explain the Fractal-verse thing then huh."

Psyon nodded as Noobzilla began his full explanation of the fractal-verse.

"Ok so on the internet there are other versions and theories about the universe and multiverses out there like the Omniverse and that 'other' Fractelverse and the Archverse's. But here's the thing they don't account for time and interdimensional travelers that generate more possibilities in the form of alternate timelines and under-verses that are alternate versions of the original universe and multiverses that allow the universe to both remain the same and change dew to the aforementioned interdimensional and time travelers.

You see My (updated) idea of reality is that it's a possibility generator that pumps out all kinds of information in the form of alternate (time travel) and parallel (different dimensions) universes that are based on differing decisions, limitations and freedoms of each and everyone and thing in that universe and multiverse, like physics for example or how certain parallel universes like the Marvel and DC multi-verses allows for super powers while others like the stargate SG1 or Battlestar galactica universes allow such only to a limited extent, or not at all.

But there are always possibilities and impossibilities and that's where beings like Psyon come in. You see their purpose is to basically act like fanfiction writers, except real, and what they do creates entirely new universes and multiverses. They create under-verses and change or alter events in a universe or multiverse in a way that's not not normally possible due to the way the universes physics and or people are, which will always be limited to a extent based on their personalities, abilities where their born, what they do with their life's and who they are as a person and or the group their with. This generates new possibilities and universes and multiverses growing reality like a growing lifeform although its a form of life based on possibilities and information and not matter or energy like we understand."

Psyon smiled a bit at Noobzillas explanation. "I believe that's a good explanation of the fractal-verse. But to explain more about my... people as you could refer to them as. Is that were reality splicers taking certain types of information and re a ranging it into new and varied forms that can not occur on their own. We can also create new universes from the date of others which is how I created Ellen's universe."

Noobzilla raised a eye brow. "Hmm so I guess self awareness is a requirement for doing your job."

Psyon nodded. "Yes. Only self aware beings have a real grasp of creativity. Also fun fact, self aware beings can link with the fractal possibility field or FPF that contains all information in the fractal-verse and that's where your idea for Ellen's universe and the story your writing came from. From your perspective anyway. There are a few distinctive types of thoughts the brains of sentient being can generate. One is thoughts concerning one's self. Two. Thoughts of others like your loved ones. Three. Thoughts concerning survival and the surrounding environment or work. And lastly thoughts of possibilities that most call their imagination. And it is these that link a person to the FPF which is connected any and all universes and multiverses in the Fractal-verse together.

Noobzilla tilted his head in thought. "So it's like a internet of sorts that allows people to have a glimpse into other universes in the Fractal-verse to a limited degree. But in reality its them seeing actual possibilities that exist out there in the Fratal-verse"

"Correct. I created Ellen's combination universe and you observed it through your connection with the Fractal possibility field that connected to your imagination. Also Noobzilla. I'll be addressing you by your fanfiction site name. My people can make normal beings like you into one of us just so you know."

Noobzilla shrugged, shaking his head. "Uh no thanks if that's what your asking. Im a little to invested in my current life thank you very much."

Psyon shrugged. "Of course. Not right now anyway. And also since we're here how about going to another reality for some fun. Your choice."

"Uhh is it going to be like Dr. who where you get me back just a few seconds after we leave?"

"Yes. Time is relative and not connected between differing universes, except certain multiverses. You'll be getting back just thirty seconds after we leave," Psyon answered.

"Well then let's go tooo Dark Souls 1."

"Hmm really. There?"

Noobzilla huffed as he shook his head. "Hey you said my choice. If we're going to go on a interdimensional adventure I would like like to start some place I know. And also we are NOT, being all pacifist and running around from danger like Dr. Who and his companions."

"Agreed. Violence is more entertaining in proper amounts. So should I make the version of Dark Souls normal or find, or create a version that's more realistic."

Noobzilla though a moment. "I've always wanted to create my own magic and have custom armor and weapons forged and run through that city that's visible from Fire link shrine. Oh and some of the areas could be a bit larger, and the enemies HAVE to be able to think about combat tactics. Well enemies that aren't brain dead hollows or beasts anyway."

Psyon looked off into the distance."Ok then a version not limited by game mechanics. ...found one that matches your description,"

Psyon said as he opened a gateway in space. The edges of which looked like a constantly folding ring of space that's folding into itself with a image in the middle.

Noobzilla looked into the opening in space that showed the inside of the starting room of Dark Souls 1. The Northern Undead Asylum.

"This is going to be good. Or very bad. Either way it should be fun at least."

* * *

Northern Undead Asylum.

The Northern undead asylum a massive prison built in the snowy mountains of the far north, replete with the insane and hollow undead whom the living ostracized and banished until the end of the world. In a empty dark cell at the eastern edge of the asylum space folded in on its selfe and split open widening, revealing Noobzilla a moment later. He walked through the interdimensional gateway stepping into the cell that is the beginning point in the Dark Souls game. Swiping his head side to side he looked around the cell seeing but a bed of hay in the corner and one window looking out into the snow caped mountains beyond. Taking in a breath of air only he coughed from the rancid smell of rotting flesh, food, and who know's what else.

"Cough, cough, uh cough, ugh ahh, thats... thats... I don't know what to call THAT but is horrible. Noobzilla exclaimed as he covered his nose with his right arms inner elbow.

"Well this version of Dark souls was made to be much more realistic." Psyon stated stepping beside Noobzilla as the portal closed behind them. "Want to go over the rule's and powers now?"

"Ugh yes please," Noobzilla answered with a muffled voice.

Psyon nodded and begun his explanation of the differences between this reality and the game Noobzilla played. The changes weren't too extreme but the world as Psyon stated before is now realistic so there's no glitching attacks through walls and other game BS that gets players absolutely livid. But on the other hand the enemies particularly the ones 'not hollow' are smarter and won't fall for tactics that would work in the game, but the hollowed enemies are still really just dumb zombies with weapons. Another change is the inventory system is now a power, kind of like Gilgamesh's 'gate of babylon' from the Fate/stay night anime. But one can't shoot the weapons out of portals like him, just swap the items weapons and equipment to the quick select inventory which is a separate but related power.

In the quick select inventory, which includes six slots for weapons and shields, plus slots for one full set of armor and eight slots for rings on eight of the fingers and eight slots for sub items or small weapons like firebombs and knives, can be equipped and worn and quick swapped out like in the game including the rings and armor but they all add to the overall weight.

Yet another change was that the blacksmiths can all now forge custom weapons, armor and rings but only certain ones can imbue rings with a effect or combo effect that can boost Noobzillas states or give another effect. Other equipment can also now be made like bracelets that can be used as catalysts for the three types of magic, Miracles, Pyromancy and Sorcery.

"Well that's great. I can have a custom armor set and equipment made," Noobzilla chirped, interested in the new possibilities.

"Glad you approve," Psyon said as he reached into his coats pocket and pulled out a baseball sized opalescent crystal orb and handed it to Noobzilla.

"It's a orb of power. You know like a shard of power from one of those CYOAs (choose your own adventure pages) you like. Only more powerful."

Noobzilla looked at the orb a moment before taking it in hand. "So how do I use it."

"Just place it onto your chest and it will activate."

"Well... here goes nothing," Noobzilla shrugged as he placed the orb onto his chest.

The orb glowed brighter as it phased into Noobzillas body passing stright through his clothes and flesh. The feeling was like a cross between a numbing sensation and being pressed on by a great weight without being pushed back. When the orb was completely phased into his body Noobzilla let out a cry of pain and bent over hands on his knees supporting him as he gasp for breath.

"Whoo ahhh uhhh ugh. That... that was intense."

After recovering Noobzilla experimented a little and opened his menu screen which worked just like in the game and was superimposed over and blocked his normal vision much like in the game except he saw from a first person view. It controlled by thought and by looking at the item, weapon or armor part he wanted to select. After learning that Noobzilla continued learning all the basic controls of the inventory and moved on to the character customization screen where he changed his bodies form to be more physically fit like a athlete who spent years working out but whos muscles weren't too large or to small. He also selected the master key as his starting item. And the knight as his starting class.

Noobzilla also learned his menu had a new part that showed ten shards of power that once was the orb of power that was absorbed into his body. After looking that part over Noobzilla discovered that each shard could grant him one million souls and a lot of other things, however he decided not to waste such a valuable and rare resource for something he could get by just grinding through the world even if it will shave off a lot of time. Noobzilla wanted to take his time gaining real experience fighting and becoming stronger so spending a few weeks grinding for souls and leveling up like normal was not that big of a problem and he didn't want to waste such a rare resource like shards of power which could be far more useful later on some time.

The door to the cell opened revealing a long hallway with a few hollows in it. Noobzilla took in a deep breath as he steeled himself for the battles to come and then left the cell. Walking through the hall he came across a hollow who ignored him until he attacked. He made three swings with his broken sword in experimental arc's that slashed into the hollows flesh. The hollow fell and dissolved into puffs of smoky light.

"Huh! heavier than I thought,"Noobzilla exclaimed taking in how it feels to hit something with a real weapon as he looked at his rusted broken blade and noticed that he felt the odd feeling of a few souls (or what energy people in DS call souls) enter him but just a few dozen or so.

A moment later Noobzilla was startled by heavy foot falls behind him.

Turning around Noobzilla looked through bars of old rusted steel as a giant demon strolled around aimlessly in a giant room. "Ehhh I remember you."

Noobzilla then sprinted down the hallway not wanting to catch the large demon's attention or test out if he can brake through the stone wall and steel bars. A little further down the hallway he quickly backstabbed the other hollow before proceeding up the stairs through a short hallway and into a partly flooded room with a hollow just chilling out in the far corner. Ignoring the hollow Noobzilla proceeded to the next room taking a ladder up to a small courtyard which had the first bonfire which he lit and rested at for a moment before proceeding to the large set of doors. With a rusted creaking noise the doors opened revealing a stone floored room with a broken mostly gone roof exposing the sky above.

Noobzilla thought a moment and looked up to the remaining part of the roof at the far end. "Yeah... I know your up there fatso."

Cautiously Noobzilla proceeded into the room and upon reaching the halfway point a demon a little smaller than the one in the basement landed on the far end of the room with a loud crash baring the doorway.

The demon bellowed a war cry as Noobzilla sprinted across the way and into a red door way, a steel gate dropping down after he passed through. The demon continued to roar as Noobzilla moved down the stairs and rested at the second bonfire and then continued on his way through a hallway beyond. Noobzilla sprinted down the way quickly reaching a room to his left where he picked up a Kite shield. Equipping the shield on his left arm Noobzilla continued down the hallway but quickly felt the impact of two arrows hitting his shield.

[Thunk][Thunk] Looking down the way he saw that their was not one but two hollow archers at the end of the roofless hallway.

"Great. Must be one of the changes made to this version of Dark Souls. Wonder what else has changed," Noobzilla wondered as he continued moving down the hallway, the arrows continuing to hit his shield over and over again. As he neared the hollows they retreated around the corner and as they did Noobzilla smelled a trap. With great caution he approached the corner and spotted a Broadsword at the cusp of the turn.

Equipping the weapon in his right hand Noobzilla peeked around the corner seeing a stairway going up which he took and at the top saw not two but three hollows, the two archers and one with a sword in back. After taking a moment to strategize Noobzilla sprinted up the last part of the stairs at the hollows who quickly took aim at him but their arrows simply bounced off his shield again. With a forceful impact Noobzilla rammed into the left archer hollow and rolled forward landing right in front of the sword hollow who had at that moment raised its sword but Noobzilla was faster as he went from a roll to a thrust attack and stabbed the hollow in the gut, feeling as his blade punctured into the flesh of the hollow and then quickly got around his back and used the hollow as a living... well unliving shield as the other archer hollow fired into the meat shield. After the first arrow hit the sword hollow, Noobzilla stabbed it in the back taking it out just as the first archer hollow stood back up. Noobzilla rushed the two remaining hollows slashing with all his might until the two undead archers few felled.

Noobzilla took a moment to rest up before continuing on through the fog door. Beyond it was a room that was the second floor of the courtyard with the first bonfire. Noobzilla continued onwards taking the path to the right which lead to another staircase leading up. Knowing that it's a trap he cautiously walked up the stairs until the sound of something big and round was heard coming his way. He then jumped off the right side of the stairs just as a giant steel ball sped past, missing it's intended target and continued on its path down the stairs crashing it's way into the stone wall and revealing a new area. Noobzilla picked himself up feeling slightly sore from the fall but unhurt.

"Ok that's out of the way. Eh... if I was a normal human I would have broken something from a fall like that," Noobzilla procrastinated before walking down the stairs and opened a red steel gate that lead back to the first bonfire. Returning up the stairs to the room the rolling boulder opened Noobzilla peared inside seeing a elite knight sitting on a rubble pile.

Approaching the wounded knight Noobzilla called out to him. "Hey you ok."

With a weak glance the knight looked towards Noobzilla. "Oh... your no hollow. Thank goodness. Eh... imdone for i'm afraid. I'll die soon, and with out any humanity or souls, loose my sanity. ...I wish to ask something of you... You and I, were both undead... Hear me out will you?"

"Of course," Noobzilla replied knowing what he'll say.

The knight even under his helmet seemed a bit happy. "Ah... regrettably, I have failed in my mission... But perhaps you can keep the torch lit... There is a old saying in my family... Thou who art undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the undead asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient lords... When thou ringeth the bell of Awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know. Ugh ...Well now you know... And I can die with hope in my heart... Oh one more thing... Here, take this. ...An Estus flask, an undead favourite." The knight handed Noobzilla 5 flasks with a yellow and orange liquid in them. "...Oh and take this..." he said handing over a Undead asylum F2 east key. The knight gave a sigh as he relaxed more on the rock pile he sat on. "...Now I must bid farewell... I would hate to harm you after I loose my mind... I would have said death but... hehe im already undead." the knight said Laughing a little at his own pour joke.

"What's your name?" Noobzilla asked gaining a glance from the knights silver helmet.

"...Oh me... i'm Oscar of Astora. And you what's your name if I may ask."

Noobzilla thought a moment before answering. "Im... Noob of Zillan."

"...Ah a strange name. And I've never heard of the land of Zillan before... Eh must be a country from across the sea... Ah now please Noob of zillan leave before I go hollow..."

Noobzilla bid farewell to Oscar and left returning back to the bonfire below resting a bit before returning to the room Oscar was in to find him hollow. The now hollow Oscar quickly attacked but was deftly dodged by Noobzilla who then got around to Hollow Oscars back and stabbed him in between his armors back segments, and kicked Hollow Oscar down to the floor. Hollow Oscar started to get back up when Noobzilla switched to one handed and wailed on him until the hollow elite knight was know more. After word Noobzilla striped the Elite knight set, Crest Shield and a long sword off of Oscar and put them into his inventory. He then picked Oscar up and brought him down to the bonfire courtyard and buried him.

"Sigh... well that's done with," Noobzilla said as he stood over Oscars grave.

With a respectful bow Noobzilla left and returned up the stairs to where the boulder was rolled at him from and quickly eliminated the two hollows and opened the red steel gate with the Undead Asylum F2 East Key not his master key. He wanted use it for its intended purpose.

Continuing on his way Noobzilla quickly cut his way through the group of hollows in the next area with the fog gate and entered the building to the side where a hollow soldier was waiting. The hollow soldier charged as soon as he saw Noobzilla and thrust with his sword only for the attack to be parried and a blade to be buried into his chest and Kicked off to the ground. The hollow soldier attempted to get back up only for it's head to be loope off by a deft two handed slice. Noobzilla watched as the headless body flopped back to the ground with the dead rolling beside it.

"Heh that's cool. The weapon skill technique's from dark souls 3 are usable here. Figures. This world is meant to be more realistic."

After clearing the hollows out from the upper floor Noobzilla selected Oscars longsword into one of his quick select slots and took a few minutes practising a dual wielding sword style. Thrusting slicing and spinning around along with some jumping attacks. After getting used to two blades Noobzilla returned to the fog door and walked through it, switching both swords to reverse position before stepping to the ledge and gauging his targets position and distance before leaping down and landing right on the face of the Asylum Demon, plunging both his swords into its eyes.

A ear deafening roar erupted from the demon as it grabbed Noobzilla and through him across the room.

"Ugh... ahh... Well that hurt."

With a few new bruises Noobzilla picked himself up and drank some estus before running back to the demon who was rubbing his bloody eyes at the moment, and sliched into it's left kneecap then ran behind the demon as it attacked the spot he was a moment before.

'Huh, using two blades to blind the fatso was a good plan after all,' Noobzilla thought as he continued to slice away at the demon a few more times before backing off and running away then back around the demons back again as it swung it's hammer around trying to hit Noobzilla but found it hard with no eyes so it resorted to blind swings that hit nothing but the air and stone ground as Noobzilla kept to the demons blind... well blinder spot behind it and sliced away cutting through the demons hide until it's spine was pierced. The demon gave a pained roar as it slumped to it's knees and dropped it's giant hammer with a labored breath. Noobzilla took the opportunity and switching back to one blade and climbed the demons back plunging his blade into the base of it's skull. The demon let out a weak pained growl before it fell over with a loud thud as it's face smacked the stone floor.

Noobzilla hopped off of the corpse and took a few breaths of relief as he took the Big pilgrims key from off the demons neck and returned to the bonfire to recoope a little before returning to the door the demon was guarding and unlocked it. Noobzilla pushed the doors open revealing a long raised peninsula of land that was surrounded by empty air instead of water. The land rose upward with some ruins off to the left side just before reaching a cliff edge. Making his way forward Noobzilla walked up the raised ground noting the location of Snuggly who he will be returning to later when he has better stuff to trade. Upon reaching the ruins he took a look around and found a soul of a lost undead before continuing on to the cliff edge were Psyon was waiting well floating over the cliff.

"Enjoy yourself?" the inhuman being asked with a tone of curiosity in it's voice.

"Yep. But uh shouldn't you already know that?" Noobzilla chirped back.

Psyon shrugged. "I don't use those abilities unless it's necessary. Otherwise things get boring. So I just watch with my eyes like a normal person."

Noobzilla gave a small laugh at that. "Hehe. Define normal."

Psyon shrugged with a sigh. "Good point. Your not exactly a normal person your self. Which is partly why I decided to meet you in person in the first place."

Noobzilla put a hand to his chin thinking. "About that. If you are the one who created Ellen's universe how did you get date from the Prime universe?"

Psyon glanched up a moment as if remembering he had forgot something. "Oh that. Well you see beings like myself can spread ourselves out across many universes and multiverses like a massive field and we can exist in the blank between them."

Noobzilla gave a sigh. "So my theory concerning that is also correct. A blank void without time without space or matter or energy."

Psyon nodded with a pleased smile. "Yes. The fact you had such a theory concerning the Blank is, in of itself a accomplishment considering that it's normally a anathema to most self aware beings minds. To even consider let alone accept such a place even exists is like facing your most horrible nightmare and most primal fears of being nothing, of your life and everything you did and attempted to accomplish mean absolutely nothing and will end in nothingness the kind of nothingness that even time, space and the universes themselves reject. Its not the normal kind of place a living being, even those whom could be considered gods and those beyond gods and even others like them would like to even acknowledge the existence of, let alone accept is real."

Noobzilla shifted his feet as he took in all of that. "So its kind of like Cthulhu times a million then?"

Psyon tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "A close assessment. But Cthulhu and beings from his reality drive mortals insane from excessive information entering their minds. The godly beings of the Cthulhu universe are able to express their whole being in the psyche energy they release that normal minds can't handle. It's like downloading too much information into a computer."

Noobzilla gave a thoughtful nod. "Oh so the information overload crashes their brains. A better explanation then the plasma thing."

"Agreed. But in the case of the Blank it's the lack of information that scares people. Most can't handle the fact that their dreams, existence and everything they've ever done or will do are ALL without meaning in the blank. Even their concept of reality is meaningless."

Noobzilla gave a tiny chuckle. "And yet it's the Blank in which the Fractal-verse sets in, or around depending how one looks at it. Also. While were talking about it Is there a correlation between the quantum scale of reality and the Blank?"

Psyon looked impressed for moment, raising both his eyes brows. "Yes. Most don't consider it a dimension but size scaling is in fact a type of fractal dimension like time and space, or up down and side to side, in that it's a way of measuring differences between two or more objects in a continuing scale or place in space that just goes higher and lower in scale. The quantum level below the subatomic is the absolute limit and boundary between existence and the Blank."

"Interesting. So moving on. I have something to say to my readers. "Noobzilla said as he turned to the camera. "If any of you reading figured the Spartans 1s will be fighting Zerg by the end of the current sub arc then your right. It's been something of a running theme of my story that there's some story telling with some minor battles followed by a major battle that climax's the sub arc. That's also kind of the overall structure of the story in general. Instead of having my characters just fight progressingly stronger enemies I kind of reset the stage and do things over again with different characters in different places.

However all the main characters and plots will start converging together for the main story at around the start of StarCraft 1. Also im doing these story sub arcs between arc1 and the start of Starcraft because I didn't want to just jump from the end of arc 1 to the start of StarCraft and ignore everything that could happened in between and just reference it.

Also the next two sub arcs after [Rise of the spartans] will be much more um... combat heavy. Like mostly just a massive war. In previous battles Ellen has had her swarm pull their punches against the humans of Earth and on Reach but, by the end of the [Rise of the Spartans] arc they will be fighting on more even ground, and directly after a [unexpected enemy] will be attacking the capital of Ellen's swarm that will, for the first time in the story push Ellen and her swarm to their limit. I've been wanting to do this for a while now because we've never seen what Ellen and her swarm is fully capable of since Ellen hasn't used the full power of her swarm before, so in the next arc every unit in her swarm will have a time in the light of glorious combat.

And as for the arc after that we'll be going back in time to see what happened to Cerebrate Zasz and the Protoss empire's world of A'rule when the Great War started OH! and Tassadar and Fenix will be making a appearance then too AND yes they will be fighting the Overminds swarm. Their WILL be giant #$%& off battle's I guarantee you that.

Also I for the life of me I can't figure out the name of my OC warp god of 'Pride' who will be Ellens main antagonist enemy. The Fractal-verse is weird. Sooo if anyone wants to throw a few ideas my way PM (Private message) me. I already got One proposal from [PEJP BengtZone V2] but i've not fully decided on it just 'yet' so if anyone else wants to pitch me a idea or two for the 'name' please do so.

And if any of you have any other ideas for my story send them my way too. I could always use more ideas or critic to help improve the story. But please be civil as I would like to keep any discourse between me and you polite.

Noobzilla turned back to Psyon.

"Just asking but Is that big crow going to show up and haul me off to Firelink shrine?"

Psyon gave a mischievous smile as he snapped his finger's. A moment later a giant crow swooped down and picked Noobzilla up in its claws carrying him off to the land of lordan.

* * *

In the land of Lordran firelink shrine was a beacon, a haven of rest for those weary of the mindless hollows roaming the land. And currently the destination of a giant crow holding Noobzilla in its claws. A crestfallen knight resting at the shrine watched as the fires of the bonfire crackled and snapped. The warm glow warming the area as he noticed the sound of flapping wings up above. Looking up the knight saw the giant raven swooping down to the shrine, dropping off a armored knight who proceeded to roll across the area until slamming into the tree landing upside down legs hanging above himself like in a cartoon.

"Aaahh! that's not how I remember the landing ugh going."

Noobzilla slumped to the ground and stood back up dusting himself off as he meet the studious eyes of the man to his left watched him.

"Well, what do we have here? a new arrival," the crestfallen knight said. "Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first."

"Yeah no shit sherlock," Noobzilla replied as he looked up at the giant crow resting atop the ruins. "Does that thing always give such hard landing?"

"Hmm not that rough if I recall correctly. Never seen someone go rolling like that before hehe."

Noobzilla turned to the crestfallen knight and sighed. "Welp may as well ring those bells. And yes I know about them so don't waste your breath."

"Hehehe wouldn't dream of it. Now off you go. Do find a nice spot to go hollow in fare from here."

Noobzilla stared at the knight a moment. "Thanks."

Noobzilla proceeded to wander around the area collecting a few lost souls of undead a bit of humanity and five fire bombs along with 4 Cracked Red Eye Orbs a Morning Star mace, 1 Talisman, and a Homeward Bone. None of which very useful.

Noobzilla looked down at the graveyard where the freaking skeletons were roaming about.

"Sigh. Welp here goes nothing."

Noobzilla proceeded to jump down to the graveyard and run around like a mad man avoiding the skeletons while collecting a few more undead souls and a winged spear all while avoiding the damn bone heads as best as he could as they tried to corner and swarm him.

*Gasping* "Ah %*$# you guys," Noobzilla yelled as he ran into the ruins where the skeletons ended their chase.

*Deep breath* "Ah those guys are even worse then I remember. I'm going to need a blessed weapon or whatever there called before I go back that way again."

Taking a swig of estus Noobzilla continued on his way up to the undead burg area fighting off the two hollows on a small area while avoiding the fire bombs being thrown at him from above. Onch the two were dealt with a third hollow with a shield and longsword ran at him from the rearmost spot near the lower part of the stone aqueduct. As the hollow charged it raise it's sword and swung only to be parried by a deft shield swing by Noobzilla who impaled the hollow and kicked it off his sword before jumping back barely avoiding another fire bomb from above as it landed on the downed hollow causing it to catch fire and turn into a burning hollow.

"Oh! THAT! is not right!" Noobzilla exclaimed wide eyed as the burning hollow stood up and started screaming a blood curdling cry with its eyes and mouth afire and started madly swinging its sword at nearly twice as fast as before.

"Not $#%&ing* right at all!" Noobzilla exclaimed as he ran back down to the stairs to firelink to catch a breath and think. Unfortunately the burning hollow chased him down the stairs and to the clearing at their base.

"What hell!? he's following me," Noobzilla complained as he blocked the frenzied hollows attack's as best he could. The heat of its flames barely tolerable at such close range. Another strike and Noobzilla made a countered kicking the burning hollow away a bit then quick switching to the winged spear, impaling the hollow and pushed it off the cliff.

"Ah hoo that was tough. Note to self never left a fire bomb hit a hollow. Don't know if that happens to all of them or if it's a special case for certain ones?"

After taking a minute to rest Noobzilla continued up to the undead burg fighting his way through the rest of the hollows and the giant ass rats in the aqueduct before arriving at a small flat open area with two hollows. One with a axe in back and the other holding a sword and shield in front.

The first hollow charged and was parried easly by Noobzilla who then roundhouse kicked the undead to the ground and jumped on top of it before bringing his sword to its neck beheading the hollow in one stroke that also scraped the blade against the stone ground.

"Shit!" Noobzilla exclaimed seeing the blade was dulled.

Before he could do anything else the second hollow attacked forcing him into a defensive stance as each heavy axe blow forced Noobzilla back as he two handed the shield. Eventually he backed up all the way to the stone wall and had nowhere to go. The hollow raised it's axe for another strike when it's intended target side stepped avoiding the axe as it smashed into the stone wall. Taking the oppertinitey Noobzilla quick selected his long sword and back stabbed the hollow and kicked it off on to the wall and slashed it's back a few times finishing it off.

"Damn going to have to watch where I aim at," Noobzilla berated himself over the damaged blade before proceeding to smash through the barrels and drop down to the lower area that lead to a much larger area than in the original game. It had four upper and lower levels all filled with hollows. The close quarters was a pain but not unworkable as the tight areas also kept the hollows from surrounding him. After a bit of trouble Noobzilla returned to the first area in the undead burg and proceeded to enter the fog gate and went up the stairs through the house up to the bridge above where the giant drake was supposed to land and fly off again but it didn't happen.

Instead what Noobzilla got was four shield and spear hollows in a roman style phalanx formation two in front and another two behind them.

"Oh shit this is trouble."

It was a understatement as the phalanx formation of hollows was a tough nut to crack but at least there were only four of them. With their shields raised and spears aimed at the unhollow the undead soldiers charged.

Thinking fast Noobzilla instead of bringing his shield up switched to his two swords and parried the first spear away as he rolled into the blind spot right at the hollows feet and swung his sword cleanly slicing through the hollows ankles and dropping the two.

Moving fast Noobzilla killed the two disabled hollows and Repeated the tactic quickly killing the other two hollows and proceeding on his way up a short stairway up to a more open area where four hollows were waiting behind wooden barricades along with two more armed with crossbows on a small buildings roof overlooking the area.

Two of the hollows charged weapons raised. Side stepping Noobzilla dodged one as it passed and bashed it's head with the tip of his shield dropping the hollow in one blow. The other attacked only for its prey to back out of range just before the attack landed. Noobzilla brought up his shield to block a pair of crossbow bolts before turning his attention back to the hollow in front of him, parrying another sword swing he impaled the hollow and this time instead of pushing it off his sword he quick selected his second sword and beheaded the hollow. A moment later the first hollow was back up and swinging, it's blade bounched off Noobzillas shield and he took the opportunity to slice at the hollows exposed legs stunning it long enough to behead it, which is quickly becoming the go to way of one shotting the undead hollows.

Noobzilla brought his shield up again just in time to block another bolt attack from the hollows on top the building. A moment later another pair of hollows ran out from their cover and attacked only to be defeated again by Noobzilla who was more than a little tired of the two crossbow shooting hollows at this point.

Now that the way was clear Noobzilla ran up the set of stairs to the rooftop and shield bashed one of the annoying hollows before roundhouse kicking it over the crenellation and down to its doom. The other hollow was dealt with just as quickly. Finally in the clear for the moment he walked into a nearby building and lite the bonfire and rested a moment, after word Noobzilla exited the building to once again find the same enemies in the same place as before confirming that the enemies respawn after resting at a bonfire just like the game.

"Hmm well may as well do some grinding."

Noobzilla proceeded to clear the area again and again collecting souls which was the currency of this world and a valuable resource to level up and upgrade and forge weapons and armor.

{-ONE-WEEK-LATER-}

"...*snoring*...Ugh! uh ahh *yawn* oh man how long have I been sleeping," Noobzilla asked no-one in particular as he woke up from his nap next to the bonfire. Stretching a bit Noobzilla got up and looked at his souls counter which was now in the tens of thousands.

Deciding it was time to move on, he left the bonfire and once again cleared the area of enemies before going into the nearby building and down to the undead merchant to buy some things before using the remaining souls to level up.

"Well now... you seem to have your whits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer. I trade in souls. Everything's for sell, heheheh. Just don't be going hollow on me yeah hear. I'm no slouch and i'll be damned if i'm going to lose my souls."

"Understood. Now what's you got?"

Noobzilla went through the selection of items buying a Short Bow and lot's of arrows along with a Repairbox, Firebombs, and some Throwing Knife's.

"Thank you kindly. Nee hee hee hee!"

After returning to the bonfire Noobzilla leveled up a using nearly all of his souls and almost doubling all of his stats but focusing on more Vitality, Endurance, and Strength then the other's and ignoring the Faith state altogether for the moment. Moving on Noobzilla next used the short bow to eliminate the hollows throwing fire bombs on a nearby rooftop from the local bonfire and then aggroing the enemies in the next building over and got two hollows to come out which made them easy to pick off along with the one remaining inside. Moving on Noobzilla eliminated all the hollows in the area before moving on to a building and through it to get some golden pine resin in a chest overlooking a walkway connected to a stair way all of which was far larger than what he remembered.

After taking out that annoying sniper in the small tower next up was the hollows in the walkway, aggroing them with the short bow and taking them out one at a time was easy enough, and next was getting past that fire barrel rolling down the stairs and the hollow who pushed it then into the tower.

Noobzilla stood in the room at the base of the large tower looking at the door that lead to Havel the Rock and the shortcut to darkroot garden and the valley of drakes.

"Soon Havel soon, i'll deal with you and get to my little grinding area... or die horribly?" Noobzilla contemplated before looking up the stairs. "But first i'm going to deal with the Taurus Demon up stairs... and meet Solaire."

* * *

**Undead burg**

Solaire of Astora stood at the great balcony overlooking the city below. The mist and fog nearly covering it completely. As the sun obsessed knight watched the blazing orb in the sky Noobzilla approached from behind sighing. "*sigh* Yo high there."

"Oh! um hello. You don't look hollow. I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight.

"What you doing," Like Noobzilla didn't know already but he needs to keep up appearances.

"Well now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun! Do you find that strange? Well you should."

"No. Not really. Everyone has their own dream to fulfill or obtain."

Solaire was taken aback by this little revelation of wisdom."Oh really. You seem quit wise to say such a thing."

"Thanks... and as for your little sun quest I may be able to help with that."

Solaire crossed his arms. "Really. Hahaha thank you. Than the way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance? What do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?"

Like Noobzilla even needed to think it over. "Ok yeah. Jolly cooperation then"

"Hahaha. A word of advice. We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted; with heroes centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But, use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in as you say, jolly! co-operation!"

Solair handed over a White Sign Soapstone.

Noobzilla took the stone and placed it in his inventory. "Thanks. Hope we can meet again. And I'll work on that sun?! thing for you."

"I would so appreciate it. If only I could be so grossly incandescent as the sun!... um I didn't get your name my good sir?"

"Noob of zilla. From across the sea far to the east."

"Ah, then Noob of zilla I await your summon one day. Good luck to the both of us in our endeavors."

Noobzilla left the sunlit knight and continued on his way across the bridge running like a mad man while dodge rolling away from the Drakes fireballs, and reaching the right alcove and stairs that lead to the ladder short cut to the undead burg bonfire. After recoping Noobzilla cleared the far undead burg area again and attacked the black knight in a lower area.

"Woe shit," Noobzilla yelled as he nearly got split in half by the seven foot tall knight and his giant sword.

Attacking the black knight hacked and slashed at the little fool who disturbs his rest. But the little one was swift and clever so the knight took a defensive stance ready to counter attack should the fool attack.

Taking the opportunity Noobzilla switched to his short bow and shoot the black knight in the foot were his armor was weakest.

"Grrr, Ahhh!" the black knight roared as he charged bringing his sword down on the infuriating fool only for Noobzilla to twist out of the way just as the blade fell and stabbed the black knight in the back. "Ahhhh!" the black knight swung horizontally 360 degrees but again Noobzilla dodged rolled away just nearly avoiding the blade. The black knight went on the offensive slashing and swinging his great sword whom the knight had used many times to lay waste to the enemies of his lord Gwyn. But this little one is quit evasive so the black knight switched to one handing his sword and focusing on keeping the little one on his toes as he dodged out of the way time after time but the black knight was now always keen on keeping his opponent in front and not letting him get behind him again.

"Damn your different from the hollows aren't ya," Noobzilla quipped as he again rolled away from a low swing.

Thinking his options through Noobzilla decided to use his fire bombs. Quick selecting them he two handed double fire bombs and throw them at the black knights feet where his shield won't protect him. The black knight screamed and roared as the fire and flames stuck to his armor and burned but it caused a change in him a change that blazed in his soul and the black knight started burning with a inner fire as his armor glowed and caught fire his blade glowing orange. "Araaahhh!"

Noobzilla stood there arms hanging down eyes blank as the black knight turned into a burning black knight with fiery eyes. "Oh! *uck me not again!."

The burning black knight cast off his shield swinging his glowing sword at the fool his blade producing a blaze of flame with every swing that seared the skin of his enemies.

"Shit! shit! shit!."

Desperately Noobzilla dodged the high-speed attacks that were not only faster but now created a wave of burning hot flame with every swing. The burning black knight took a stance and pointed his burning blade at his enemy and thrust shooting a beam of flame at him. The flame beam hit Noobzillas shield sending him flying backwards and into the crenellations of the overlook.

"Owww!... I'll feel that in the morning," Noobzilla said as he took a swig of his estus.

A moment later the burning black knight charged, blade lowered to impale. His blade pierced into the stone crenellations melting the stone from the heat. There was a moment of silence as the two opponents looked each other in the eyes one dead the other alive.

"*uck... you."

Noobzilla declared as he pulled both his blades out of the abdomen of the burning black knight and quickly stabbed down into the gap between his helmet and body armor severing nerve and muscle and stabbing with his broad sword over and over again until the burning black knight was no more. The burning black knight slumped down now lifeless as his body turning to ash in his still blazing armor, Noobzilla looked down to his wound. The burning blade of the black knight still impaled in the stone wall was cutting four inch's into his waist and burned like a *other *ucker.

"OW! OW! OW!" Noobzilla cried as he pulled himself away of the blades fiery edge and took two swig's of estus. "*SIGH* THAT almost killed me... damn. Ha! sweet sword."

With a pained groan Noobzilla pulled the burning black knight sword from the stone crenellations and placed it in his deep inventory along with the burning black knight armor and shield after shaking the ash out of it. Checking the states they were even better then the original with the blades fire attack and the armor and shields fire defense double what the originals were if Noobzillas remembers correctly.

"This will be great for taking on that Drake on the bridge. Buuut there all too heavy for me to use at the moment."

Noobzilla sighed at that little fact as he resolved to grind at the darkroot garden until he could use; The burning Black Knight armor, shield and sword set.

Returning to the local undead burg bonfire Noobzilla recovered his lost estus and continued on his way to the tower with the shortcut to the dark root basin. Getting past Havel the rock was a pain.

Havel swings his dragons tooth great hammer smashing through the wood floor just as Noobzilla dodges away and opens the door with his master key running away like a sissy into darkroot basin.

Getting past the second black knight on the zig zagging ramps of the cliff side was a pain times ten but Noobzilla managed to lead the black knight down of the cliffs and to a flat area to deal with him. Noobzilla took some hits using up two estus drinks but came out on top and after word hit the cave and the bone fire within before collecting the Grass Crest Shield.

After that Noobzilla got past the Hydra, The Hydra shoots nine hydro bolts at Noobzilla as he runs for his life again like a little sissy and climbed up to the upper darkroot garden where he found the area to be far larger than in the game as the dark forest seemed to stretch on for a few miles at least.

"Damn I hope the high souls dropping enemies in the area are still in the same places as the game otherwise i'm shit out of luck. I don't want to have to fight them more then one at a time."

Taking in a deep breath Noobzilla proceeded to make his way through the forest sometimes fighting off the Demonic Foliage (also called Ents) that make the forest their home. They only pose a threat in large numbers but otherwise their just walking shrubs with a annoying grab attack. After a one hour walk Noobzilla arrived at the stone steps and large stone door that would normally be opened from the other side and could only be opened from the other side. However this was more real life then a game so climbing the near by hill was a easy bypass. Now on the other side of the stone doors Noobzilla's next task was simple reveal the illusory wall, rest at the cliff side bonfire and start grinding.

{One-Month-Later}

"And done," Noobzilla chirped as he leveled up with all the souls he had farmed and grinded for repetitively for a whole month nonstop every day which was a thing now as the world now had a day and night cycle instead of each area having its own time of day and it's not like the whole thing was boring or anything Noobzilla was very focused on leveling up and getting stronger so he could SlAUGHTER that Drake hahahaha!.

All stats were at 50 now which made Noobzilla basically as powerful as a end game boss at this point but he had a sneaking suspicion that the changes to the dark souls world would be even more, eh hem, extreme later on so he wanted any advantage he could get. Especially against the four great lords who hold the four lord souls. Plus in the near future Noobzilla wanted to learn magic, all the magic.

* * *

**Undead Parish roof doorway access**

*Summoning noise* With a glowing aura and golden form Solaire of Astora manifested in Noobzillas world.

Solar took stock of his current surroundings and quickly noticed Noobzilla.

"Oh hello Is... that you Noob of Zilla?!"

Camera pans left to show Noobzilla in his Burning black knight armor set wilding a black knight greatsword glowing with a inner heat covered in blood which was slowly being evaporated into steam. The blood Sizzled as it was slowly vaporized by the armors inner fire which didn't harm it's wearer any.

"Yep it's me. Just uh... you know... been slaying giant red Drakes and stuff."

Solaire stood there a moment taking in the fact his companion had slayed a real Drake.

"Ah. So that's where the blood came from," Said Solaire.

"Yep. Got the things body parts too. Plan on making a drake armor and weapons set when I find a blacksmith," Noobzilla said as he pulled the Drakes head out of his Inventory plopping it down beside him selfe.

"Mmm," Solaire was impressed at the accomplishment of his friend." Your quit the consumente warrior. I'm impressed. Now what did you call me for. Surely a few hollows aren't trouble for you."

"Just fulfilling a promise to summon you should I have need and a little companionship isn't bad in a fight."

"Ah I see, yes. Well shall we."

Both Solaire and Noobzilla passed through the fog gate and onto the Parish rooftop. Suddenly there was a ear piercing roar followed by the flapping of wings. The Giant Gargoyle landed on the roof and roared again as it stared at the two invading it's territory.

"I'll get up close attack directly you hit it at range from behind." Noobzilla said as he charged forward.

Solaire watched as his companion ran at the larger beast. Feeling a little jealous at his bravery or stupidity... doesn't really matter which one. Solaire watched as the Gargoyle sweeped its halberd across the ground only for Noobzilla to leap up over it and plant a foot on the Creatures face before dropping down and cleaving the tail from its body in one stroke.

Impressed again Solaire shook his head. "Huh hes light on his feet for wearing such heavy armor." Finishing his thoughts Solaire shot a few Lightning Spears at the Gargoyle hitting it right in the back after it had turned around to attack the one who took it's tail.

*Yoink* "Mine now stone breath," Noobzilla taunted as he put the Gargoyle's tail in his inventory.

A moment later the Gargoyle was stunned by lightning spears hitting its back.

"Nice one Solaire but now it's my turn again."

Noobzilla brought out his new Black Knight weapon the Black knight Ultra-greatsword and shouldered it bending his knees. The laws of physics still applied and the sword was heavy enough to pull Noobzilla around so the weapon had to be handled in a particular way otherwise it's useless in combat.

Noobzilla turned to the side with his heavy weapon in both hands blocking a full power strike from the Gargoyles halberd. *CLANG!* The two weapons created a shower of sparks as they collided. Both Noobzilla and the Gargoyle shifted their legs and body repositioning to land the next strike. *CLANG!* the two weapons rebounded off eachother again as Solaire struck again with a second and third lightning spears into the Gargoyles back.

*CLANG!* The gargoyle and Noobzillas weapons struk again repulsing each other but it was the Gargoyle still taking damage from the third member of the fight behind him. *CLANG!*CLANG!*CLANG!*CLANG!* The battle dragged on for a few minutes as the Gargoyle tried moving around only to get countered by Noobzilla keeping himself in front of the beast and Solaire behind.

*Struss ZAP ZAP ZAP.* Struck again by the lightning spears of Solaire the Bell Gargoyle had reached its limit and called on it's fellows. "*ROOOAAARRR!*"

"Oh shit here comes the other one," Noobzilla said as MORE THEN ONE Gargoyle took flight from the tower and landed on the roof top six in total. *TICK TICK TICK DING* "Oh come on!"

With a exclamation of rage Noobzilla put back his ultra greatsword and swapped in the burning black knight sword. "AHHHH!" *slash* in one two handed strike Noobzilla beheaded one of the lesser Gargoyles that had their back turned to him. *THWOMP* As the body of the Gargoyle fell its fellows attacked. Both Solaire and Noobzilla were pushed to the limit of their evasive abilities as they dodged and rolled out of the way of as many strikes as they could but the withering attacks were taking their toll.

Then one of the Gargoyles got a lucky hit in sending Noobzilla flying back into the wall of the Parish roof. Solaire approached sword and shield at the ready to defend his companion. "You ok?"

"Yeah," *Estus swig*Estus swig* "Im ok... let's finish this," Standing back up Noobzilla took sock of the situation. Five Gargoyles and two of them on the roof. "Hmm Solaire I got a plan but your not going to like it."

"What is it?" the sun lit knight asked but their conversation was interrupted by the Gargoyles.

"ROOOAAARRR" The Gargoyles all lined up and raised their heads flame bellowing from their mouths as they raised their heads in preparation for a flame attack.

"No time!" Noobzilla yelled as he dropped his sword and grabbed Solaire by the body armor spinning around twice before throwing him up into the air just as the five Gargoyles spewed a wall of fire.

Solaire yelled as he flew through the air and landed hard on the other side of the roof. Picking himself up and recovering from the landing Solaire shook his head and looked back at the five Gargoyles still spewing fire on Noobzilla. Concern for his friend growing in his heart as the fire stopped and the Five Gargoyles expected to see a burned corpse but what they found was Noobzilla still standing knees bent and arms crossed over his face.

"Aaah... that hurt... a lot. He luckly this armor has great fire defense" Noobzilla then unfolded his arms picked up his sword and ran at the Gargoyles jumping high into the air once again. The first Gargoyle remembering the last time swung his Halberd at the airborne Noobzilla only for him to quick select the black knight Ultra-greatsword and this time it had gravity going for it. *Clang!*Snap*Slash*

In one move Noobzilla split the Gargoyle's halberd in half as the super heavy blade came down, the arrow shaped tip nearly splitting the Gargoyles torso in half down the right side.

Solaire was again impressed but quickly recovered and focused sending more of his lightning spears at the remaining Gargoyles. With more Lightning spears striking their backs and their leader dead the Remaining Gargoyles were easily finished off. After word Solaire and Noobzilla shared a hand shake before the sunlit warrior returned to his world.

Noobzilla rang the bell and as he was coming back down the tower when he encountered Oswald of Carim who had his arms out like a weirdo. Noobzilla listened to his spiel and bought a Velka's Talisman and the Poison and Bleed bite Rings.

Continuing on his way to the next area that would have been his normal route to the Darkroot garden, Noobzilla finally met with Andre of Astora.

*Clank*Clank*Clank*faint noises of metal striking metal echoed through the old church as Noobzilla descended the stairs to the bonfire. *Clank*Clank*Clank*Clank* After lighting the bonfire Noobzilla continued down the stairs as the sounds of weapon smithing got louder and louder until Noobzilla had at last reached the rather small smithing shop at the bottom of the building.

The well muscled blacksmith stopped his hammering as he felt the presence of someone coming down the stairs. "Well you must be a new arrival. I'm Andra, of Astora. If you require smithing, then just tell me."

"Glad to meet you Andra im Noob of Zilla." Noobzilla had all his current gear and weapons upgraded to +5 with the metric F-ing ton of Titanite he had collected from all the grinding. With the exception of his Burning Black knight armor (which he was wearing) and weapons set as they require Twinkling Titanite which is rare and not something Noobzilla has enough of at the moment if he wanted to upgrade the whole set.

Noobzilla decided to Take the opportunity for some down time and headed to the gated entrench of Sen's fortress meeting with the onion knight Siegmeyer of Catarina who was of course sleeping at the closed gate. Noobzilla a woke the oddly armored man and had a friendly chat for half a hour before leaving.

Noobzilla then traveled to the bottom of the Old church and fought the Titanite demon.

As he approached, the stone creature swung it's weapon down at Noobzilla only for it to be blocked by the black knight sword and parried to the side as Noobzilla slipped in close and slashed upwards at the stone creatures right shoulder joint weakening its arm with a few cracks. The Headless stone beast then sweeped its tail around batting Noobzilla away. Recovering he rolled out of the way as the Titanite demon brought it's pole weapons pointed tip down splitting the stone floor. Noobzilla ran around the beast throwing Fire bombs as a distraction as he got around to the back where he switched to the black knight Ultra-greatsword and cut a large gouge into the living stone creatures back cracking its body. The Titanite demon shuddered in pain as Noobzilla raised the oversized sword again and brought in down fully shattering the beast into hundreds of pieces some of which were Titanite slabs, dozens of Titanite chunks and many many Titanite shards which Noobzilla happly collected.

Well it was called the Titanite demon sooo made of Titanite?!

After defeating the Titanite demon Noobzilla made his way to Havel the Rock.

The battle with him was a long one as he had stupidly heavy armor and a equally stupid over sized Dragon tooth hammer. The only weapon Noobzilla had that could match Havel's was the black knight Ultra-greatsword and being smart he knew he didn't have any armor that could protect him from a hit from that giant dragons tooth hammer so he just striped down to his bar undergarment's making him far lighter a little faster and giving him room to breath.

Noobzilla approached the heavily armored warrior and the two attacked each other with their oversized weapons. *Clang* the two giant weapons bounced off each other as their willders struggled to recover faster than the other. Noobzilla bent his knees lowering his center of gravity before swinging his sword again and again. Each time the two perfectly countered the other in a shower of sparks but their stamina was waning with each strike. *Clang*clang*clang*clang* The end of the battle was at hand as both Havel and Noobzilla had reached their limits as both raised their weapons for one last strike. The giant one ton Dragons tooth came down smashing through the floorboards as Noobzilla at the last second twisted out of the way and spun around bringing the ultra-greatsword up and then swung down cutting off Havels arms at the elbow joints. Stunned Havel backed up staring at his arm stumps and then turned to Noobzilla who had raised his sword again one final time and brought it down. *Crunch*

After the fight Noobzilla to a hour to rest before collecting his spoils and returning to Andre.

After a few days of waiting all the improvements were done. Noobzilla thanked Andra payed the man his souls and continued on his way. His next destination the lower undead burg. Unlocking the locked door with the key he got from the Parish Noobzilla made his way down to the lower area fighting through the annoying skinless dogs and hollows until coming across cries for help.

"Somebody!, please let me out of here! Anybody please help! I'm trapped in here! Hello hello! I've been in here for... for... uh days! OH! by Lord Gwyn's beard I don't want to die here!"

Noobzilla listened to the sad sad cries for help for about a minute before they got old and he unlocked the door. "Oh! thank you thank you. Im saved. I thought I might not ever escape. I am Griggs of Vinheim. A sorcerer of the school. I am much obliged for your assistance. Thanks to you i'm able to resume my travels. But the first place I must go to is Firelink shrine. If you ever want to learn magic I'll be more then willing to teach you and sell some of my wear's, dor a price of course. I must be going now I can't stand another moment in here Oh but I'm being rude. What's your name?"

"Im Noob of Zilla from across the sea."

"Hmm pleased to meet you Noob. Ha it's quite a odd name. But i'm not judging. Any way I must be going now. Thank you again Noob of Zilla."

"I have one question Griggs. If your a sorcerer why didn't you just use magic to, I don't know destroy the door?!."

Meanwhile at Firelink shrine the crestfallen knight was relaxing like he always does when he heard a faint cry coming from the undead burg.

Back with Noobzilla Griggs was on his knees crying like a four year old who's candy had been stolen. "I'm... just going to go now... by."

Noobzilla left the sad scene and continued on his way. Moving through the Lower undead burg was troublesome as the hollow thieves kept coming out of the woodworks. Five would be cut down and ten more would appear and throw knives and fire bombs. Noobzilla had to use two drinks of estus and cut through twenty of them before they stopped coming.

After that Noobzilla stood at the fog door to the damn Capra demon and his dogs. But Noobzilla had a trick up his sleeve... throwing fire bombs over the arch way into the small area the demon and his mutts are in, lots and lots of fire bombs.

After about a hundred fire bombs Noobzilla felt the souls from the boss and his dogs enter him just as the fog gate dissipated revealing a blazing inferno in the small area that has spelled the death of many a player. *Whistling* Happily Noobzilla picked up the key to the depths off the burning corpse of the Capra demon and moved on.

Having used the key Noobzilla entered the depths. The dark and smelly underground counterpart to the Undead burg. Through the shadowed corridors Noobzilla slayed the weak hollows with ease, After leveling up the weaker hollows are no threat what-so-ever. Not even that Butcher hollow. Noobzilla walked down a set of stairs as the smell of cooking meat and the sound of chopping echoed through the dark halls. As he moved closer the sight of a oversized hollow in a cooks outfit came into view. Noobzilla also noticed the other hollows standing around the area as if guarding the cook. "LEEROOOOY JENNKINSSSS."

Meanwhile in a lower area the Pyromancer named Laurentius of the Great Swamp who was stuffed in a wood barrel waited for his inevitable end. The thought of being eaten alive terrified him, his hands were shaking and he couldn't stop sweating. *Thump* Suddenly there was a foot step in the hallway outside his room,*Thump* then another *Thump* and another *Thump* and another. Laurentius started panicking as he knew it was his end. He didn't want to die, not yet. The door to the room opened and a huge hulking figure entered. Laurentius knew it was the butcher by the smell of dried blood and meat on her clothes. *Thump*Thump*Thump*The figure walked closer lowering the giant butchers knife as it walked closer making a frightening *Scraping noise* that echoed through the dark room as Laurentius closed his eyes.

"HE HE HE. Meat, meat good to eat." said the butcher in a deep voice.

Laurentius shook in the barrel but keeping his pride as a pyromancer he didn't cry like a baby or pled he accepted his fate with grace. The butcher stopped in front of him and just staired. Laurentius opened his eyes for a moment catching sight of the white blood stained apron before closing his eyes again. The Butcher raised the giant knife and held it in both hands before bringing it down. *Chop*

In the next moment Laurentius felt the barrel fall away and he was free. Free to fall on his ass as he nearly soiled himself. "Ah uh what?!" The man clearly confused and frightened just stared up at the butcher who started laughing his ass off. "AH! HAHAHA, AH! HAHAHA, AH HAHAHA!. Sorry sorry... *gasp* but I just couldn't help myself ah hahaha. That look on your face was priceless ah,hahaha."

Laurentius sat their as he watched the man laugh his ass off for a few minutes.

After the near death experience Laurentius punched Noobzilla in the face knocking him down. The pyromancers hand was injured a bit from hitting the Burning black knight helmet but it was worth it.

"HEHE sorry man like I said I couldn't help it, it was just too good a opportunity to pass up. And the look on your face hehe,"

Laurentius sighed as on one hand he was free and on the other it was at the cost of a few years of his life. At least that would be the case if he wasn't undead but maybe he would just go hollow a little quicker. "Thanks for saving me... I guess."

Having finally stopped giggling like a schoolgirl Noobzilla turned to Laurentius. "Yeah your welcome... sorry again ha. Anyway your a pyromancer right."

"Yes." Laurentius replied as he crossed his arms still a little salty over his near death experience.

"Well maybe later when were both at firelink shrine you can teach me some of that magic of yours... you know for saving your life and all."

Laurentius sighed again looking down then up again. "Yes sure. I owe you. I would have been supper without you. Even if you were a asshole! about it."

"Ok. Ok I get it you hate me. Let's met up at Firelink shrine later on. I got some business further below so may take a while."

Laurentius uncrossed his arms. "You crazy. There are nastier monsters further below?!"

"I can handle it. I already slew a giant Drake and a bunch of Gargoyles. And I already have a good idea of what's down there."

"*Sigh* Fine it's your funeral. Just don't die I still have to repay you. Anyway, I'm heading back to firelink now... good luck."

"Bye."

Having said their farewells for now the two parted one going up the other going further down.

Fighting his way through the the depth Noobzilla encountered the second butcher, sewer rats that giant sewer rat, slimes and those stupid looking googly eyed Basilisks and more hollows before he finally encountered the red phantom Knight Kirk.

The black spike armored knight attacked Noobzilla only for his armor to take the hit with ease. Noobzilla ended the fight with one leaping strike of his black knight greatsword splitting Kirk in half, shame about the armor. Collecting the damaged armor Noobzilla continued onwards finally finding Domhnall of Zena. The odd merchant had set up shop in the depths right by the locked gate leading to Blight town.

"Aye, siwmae. And good day to you. I'm Domhnall of Zena. Imjust, well, a peddler of sorts. I adore trinkets and oddities, so I trade for them."

Noobzilla restocked on Gold pine resin, arrows and crossbow bolts before making his way further through the sewer arriving at a upper balcony along the cavernous room where the Gaping dragon was. It was here he encountered the Channeler and his pack of sewer rats. After dispatching them Noobzilla moved on through the next areas before arriving at Solaires summon sign.

"Ah once again into the fold my good friend." Solaire stated.

"Yep. But Solaire my buddy this is going to be a hell of a fight so here I picked up this crossbow and I wanted you to have it. Ranged attacks will help in the next fight. And take this gold pine resin too."

"Ah! thank you. Now shall we."

"Yes lets."

Both Noobzilla and Solaire passed through the fog gate entering the lowest level of the massive cavernous room. Four very large broken pillars lay in the middle of the room silhouetted buy light shining in from three large holes in the far wall and ceiling as water flowed between them to the chasm at the far end to where the water flowed. From the darkness came a head resembling a alligator but far larger, and then it rose higher and higher as a massive hulking form came closer crawling on it's two long arms, four legs, flexing it's four stubby wings. The dragon like beast crawled fully out of the chasm before raising up and revealing its gaping mouth like torso filled with countless giant teeth as it let out a hungered roar that shook the room.

Noobzilla quick selected his +5 long sword and gave it the gold pine resin treatment before charging letting Solaire like last time to provide the ranged support. Roaring the gaping dragon slammed it's body down, it's wings shattering the nearby stone pillar like a child's toy as the ground shook. Undaunted Noobzilla charged running to the beasts left side and slashed at the beasts arm as it passed. The gaping dragon shuttered as the lightning surged through it's body and started crawling forwards. Solaire fired off a few bolts and lightning spears before moving out of the way. The gaping dragon crashed into the wall again shaking the room.

"I hope this room doesn't come down on us!" Noobzilla stated as he saw Solaire running along the far wall. Solaire having got far enough away once again fired at the gaping dragons exposed back scorching the dark scales with his lightning attacks. Also seeing his opportunity Noobzilla charged at the stunned beast carefully watching the movements of the swaying tail as he approached and then jumped out of the way as the tail slammed down nearly smashing him. Noobzilla then climbed up the beasts back using both his longsword and broadsword to stab at the gaps between the scales.

As he climbed the beasts back Solaire continued shooting as there was more than enough body to target on the massive beast. The gaping dragon raised itself up again and twisted its torso left grabbing onto the wall and started crawling along it sideways. Noobzilla hung on to his swords stuck into the beasts body but they started to loose grip little by little by all the shacking.

The gaping dragon crawled along the wall to the right side of the chamber right over Solaire before dropping back down with a great crash that shattered the other piller. Solaire had avoided the giant beast falling on him by running across the chamber where he continued shooting. Seeing Solaire safe and avoided becoming a pancake Noobzilla continued to climb up the beasts back bloody stab by bloody stab to the gaping dragons tiny head.

The gaping dragon raised up again as Solaire seeing a opening fired into the gaping maw. The monster spasmed and shook as it felt the hits but a moment later the beast hunched over and spewed forth a flood of acidic bile from its body mouth that flooded the chamber. Solaire ran away just in time nearly being eaten away by the vile acid bile as it melted the stone floor but was quickly washed away by the flowing water.

The gaping dragon raised back up as it took another lightning enhanced crossbow bolt. The beast turned to Solaire continuing to shoot and throw his lightning projectiles and charged at the annoying ant. Just then Noobzilla reached the gaping dragons shoulders and wrapping his legs around the wings as he applied more gold pine resin on both his weapons and vigorously stabbed at the beast.

The gaping dragon roared in pain as its spine surged with lightning. It's clawed hand missed Solaire by a few feet as he dodge rolled away and ran to safety as the giant beast thrashed and rampaged about. Noobzilla again held onto the on the wings for dear life. After a minute the beast tired itself out and dropped in exhaustion. Seeing this as his chance to end the fight Noobzilla got up and ran across the neck of the gaping dragon and jumped stabbing his two blades into the eyes of the small head. *ROOOAAARRRR* *HEAVY THUD*

The gaping dragon gave one last roar before dying, falling into a heap. Noobzilla stood up and looked at Solaire. The two warriors waved to each other as Solaire faded returning to his world. After words Noobzilla chopped off the gaping dragons tail and put it in his inventory and after that found the Blighttown key. He then returned to Andra who was very pleased to take the Large ember Noobzilla had picked up in the depths. A week later Andra was done enhancing most of Noobzillas weapons and armor from +5 to +10 along with forging two new weapons. The Dragon King Greataxe made from the Gaping dragons tail. And the Gargoyle Tail Axe made from the Bell Gargoyles tail.

* * *

**Firelink shrine**

Noobzilla made his way across the area to the roofless building housing a group of Clerics he knew would be their. But before that he had to swap out of his burning black knight armor and back into his normal knight armor set which was now far stronger.

"Hello their. I believe we are not acquainted. I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you business with us? If not I'ed prefer to keep our distance if possible. We are on a mission as you likely are to. A very important one at that, especially for ma, lady surly you can understand."

Noobzilla just stared at the bastard he knew Petrus was but really wanted those Miracles so he sucked it up and played nice. For now. "Hello Petrus (Urge to kill rising) Im Noob of Zilla and i'm looking for... well Miracles. If you would be willing to sell some for souls."

The expression on Petrus face turned to one of mild interest in this Noob of zilla.

"Oh well, if you have the Souls I do have a modest amount of extra scrolls," Petrus replied.

Noobzilla looked at the selection of goods Petrus had and bought all of it. Acquiring the Miracles, Force, Heal, Great Heal Excerpt, Homeward and Seek guidance, along with a Talisman.

"Hmm now how do I use them?"

"Hahaha. That will be extra," Petrus said jokingly but revealed a little of his true self.

Noobzilla looked at the man dead pan. "Oh! ok." (Must... kill...later) "May I talk with your lady?"

"Hmm sure. But don't try anything."

Noobzilla walked past Petrus and up to Vince and Nico who were standing against the wall to the right of the praying lady.

"Hmm what do we have here. You look like a proper knight where do you hail from?"

"Im Noob of Zilla across the sea."

"Oh to the east or west then?"

'Shit he asked that ok ok think.' Noobzilla cursed mentally trying to come up with a answer that won't sound like bullshit. Just then a map of the Dark souls world appeared superimposed on his vision "I... arrived here... in lordern... from," Noobzilla spoke slowly to buy time so he could look at the map which know doubt came from Psyon."The far east. A island nation called Zilla. I'm traveling from nation to nation to become a stronger warrior... but during my travels, became undead."

Vince looked sympathetic as he nodded. "Ah I see."

"*mumbling noise*" Nico said.

Noobzilla glanced at Nico then back to Vince. "Is he ok?"

"Oh Nico he's fine. Just not the talkative type... because he had his tongue cut out."

"What! did he have it cut out or someone attacked him and cut it out?" Noobzilla asked quite sureprized.

"I don't know he won't... tell me *chuckle*"

Nico jabbed Vince in the side.

"Ow! that hurt Nico."

Nico just crossed his arms and turned his head away angry at his friend for making that joke.

"Ok... Vince may I talk with your lady uuh whats her name?"

"Huh? do you have business with her?" he said rubbing is side. Despite having armor on Nico hit him pretty hard with that mace.

"Oh well the best thing about traveling is you meet new people."

"Hmm. Ok" Vince replied deciding it would be ok after getting to know this Noob of Zilla.

Noobzilla walked a little further in to the left of the praying lady in white. "Hello," he said.

"*Feminine laugh* I heard you talking with Vince and Nico. Heh heh. It's been a long time since I saw them play-around like that. Thank you."

"Ugh? your welcome lady?"

"My full name is Reah 2nd daughter of the house of Thorolund. Since were both undead we both have missions and before to long I and my companion's will be leaving for the Catacombs."

Noobzilla really wanted to warn her about that A hole Patches if only to see if he can avert their fate. "Hmm I see. A young lady like yourself must be a little foolish then."

This got Reah livid so much so that she stood up and faced Noobzilla who saw a expression of anger on her face."What did you say!"

Noob didn't expect that kind of response and was cut a little off guard. Are they really alive? or just some advanced organic robots? "Oh... I meant no disrespect lady Thorolund. What I meant was that... since your not familiar with traveling you must be a little too trusting of strangers given the sealtred life a person of noble birth like you would have had."

Lady Thorolund just stared at Noobzilla as Petrus, Vince and Nico watched expecting their lady to have them kill the man for his words. Something Vince and Nico would regret but Petrus not so much... ASSHOLE.

Lady Reah sighed and apologised. "Sorry. I understand your reasoning... and thank you for your concern."

"Oh don't worry. I understand. But may I make a request."

Lady Reah wondered what she could do for Noobzilla. "Since you showed concern for me If it's in my power then I may grant it."

"I'm just looking for Miracles."

Minutes later Noobzilla walked away from them with a few more Miracles namely. Wrath of the Gods, Great heal, Magic Barrier. and a few vials of divine blessings. Hoping he had at least changed their fate a little Noobzilla then made his way around Firelink shrine to Griggs of Vinheim.

"Huh? now I need to figure out how to use these scrolls and magic? Meh, I can ask Griggs."

A minute later to the right of the archway that is straight ahead from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Undead Burg.

"Oh Noob er you want to learn magic hmm," Giggs replied as he thought.

"Can you teach me or not," Noobzilla asked.

"Oh I can. I may not be a master mage like those at the collage in Vinheim but I can at least teach you the basics. But it depends if you got the potential and talent for magic or not. Which is out of my hands."

Noobzilla quickly opend his main menu and went to the states screen which showed all of his states including Intelligence and Faith were at 50 which are the two that determin ones capacity and power in all the magic in the Dark souls universe besides Attunement which determines how many spells one can learn. "Yep im good. No how do I use my magic mojo."

Griggs broke out laughing at the word magic mojo which he had never heard before. "Ah hahaha that word heheh what does it mean ah ha erm ahemp."

"Oh it's just means you got the stuff or charm or spell," Noobzilla replid as he shuddly remember a odd but funny movie called Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me whice had a different meaning for the word mojo hehe.

The two sat down on the ground as Griggs started explaning the whole magic nature thing and about the difference between the three main types of magic in the world. Miracles, Pyromancies and Sorceries all of which derive their power from the soul at the fundamental level. So the main diffrences between them is their nature and how their used.

Griggs then explained the types of Catalyst and how they focus and amplify Sorceries and also about Talismans and Pyromancy flames but his understanding of the later two was basic at best so the explanation moved on to how to tap into ones magic and use it.

Griggs gave Noobzilla a spell scroll he had but not wanting to impose to much as Griggs who was already showing him how to use magic as payment for saving his life. Noobzilla instead payed the full price for all the spell scrolls Griggs had which was Soul-Arrow, Heavy Soul Arrow, Great Soul Arrow, Great Heavy Soul Arrow, Fall Control, Magic Weapon, Aural Decoy and Magic Shield, as well as buying the Bellowing Dragoncrest Ring and the Lingering Dragoncrest Ring.

Griggs then explained the concept of spell scrolls as them being a type of memory enchantment that copies a mages memories of one type of spell which the mage has to have learned and then copies and enchantment's the memories into a scroll which holds the implanted memories of how the spell works. And when used the memory of the spell is transferred from the scroll to the user like downloading date off a computer. However this also destroys the scroll as they can only carry one spells worth of date at a time. However Griggs did mention that there was a project to try using certain types of crystals to hold the spell information as they don't degrade as much after being used but it as just a rumor Griggs heard during his time in the Vinheim mages collage.

Griggs then showed Noobzilla how to activate a spell scroll and gain the spell in it and afterward Noobzilla felt like a flood gate had been opened in his body as he became aware of his own magical power flowing through his body. Griggs a little surprised at this explained all magic users normally develop the ability to sense and control their own soul energy (which fuels all magic) as they are trained by a master. But many people who have the capacity to use magic but are unaware of their own abilities can sometimes spontaneously develop the ability to use and control their Soul energy which was what just happened to Noobzilla as he gained his first spell. Soul arrow.

"Gah... ah ooh that felt... odd. I feel stronger. And I know how to shoot Soul arrows," Noobzilla exclaimed as he raised his left arm folding his thumb and two lower fingers while extending his index and middle fingers into a gun shape and focused sending Soul energy into his hand and finger tips making them glow blue with energy and then released all of it shooting a small hand sized soul arrow at the wall blasting out a fist sized hole.

"Without a Catalyst to focus and amplify your magic all your spells will be weak like that," Griggs said as he patted Noobzilla on the shoulder.

Noobzilla tried again bringing out his Sorcerer's Catalyst this time and fired another Soul arrow. This time the spell was double the size and power as it blasted out a basketball sized hole out of the nearby stone wall. "Sweet."

Noobzilla was ecstatic that he could use magic now but he still felt lame and stupid for having to use a wand. However since this was a world in which he could use his own inventiveness he got the idea to have Andra make him a new type of catalyst that he could use without feeling stupid and would allow him to use a melee weapon at the same time as using magic.

Oh he had planes to even the odds against the more powerful boss enemies that he knew he would have to face later.

Walking across Firelink shrine to the clearing in front of the ruined chapel the giant raven perches on, Noobzilla next paid Laurentius of the great swamp a visit.

Laurentius sat mediating by the tree as he breathe in and out feeling the world around himself. He then felt someone approaching and opened his eyes seeing Noobzilla approach. "Ah I see you survived. Guess we both escaped that horrid place. So what brings you here?"

Noobzilla sat down beside Laurentius. "Well about that debt you owe me. I want you to teach me about Pyromancy."

"Huh well I do owe you. And I guess by the look of you, you would have a knack for it. But I sense that you already have a type of magic already. You talk to that mage over the way already."

"Yeah,. The both of you have something in common. I saved you and I want to know about magic, so I'm getting starter advice on both Sorcery and Pyromancy. I even bought some Miracle scrolls from those Clarics."

"Heh that's odd. Someone who wants to learn all three types of magic. Your a odd one?!"

"Yeah well I don't give a flying boers tail about what type of magic it is. I just want to learn and become stronger. Besides Miracles, Pyromancies and Sorceries all have their own drawback and advantages."

"He,he, I guess your right," Laurentius replied with a chuckle. " We'll lets get started right now. "

Laurentius then went on to explain that unlike the other schools of magic where Miracles who's power comes from reciting tails of the gods or Sorceries which are focused from the soul itself. Pyromancy is more intune with nature and the natural energy that flow's through the world as well as within one's self and how these inner and outer forces effect each other and interact.

Laurentius then held his right hand up and ignited a pyromancy flame while explaining about how to create a pyromancers flame. He then held his flame in front of Noobzilla telling him to take the flame to feel the energy and recreate it for himself.

Reluctantly Noobzilla closed his eyes, took a breath remembered what he had learned so far before taking the flame cupping it in his hands. He felt it's energy in his palms and focused a bit trying to recreate the flow and concentration of the energy of the soul mixed with nature.

He remembered and felt that the pyromancy flame is much like the Nature chakra from Naruto series but in the Dark Souls world it's not actually energy from nature it's selfe but rather one's feelings concerning nature and the world around them and how that feeling changed the nature of the energy from the soul to produce the flame of pyromancers.

*FOOSH* In the next instant Noobzillas Pyromancy flame doubled it's intensity and size nearly engulfing the two. Laurentius jumped back startled at the size and power of the flame his student had made from the small flame he created and handed over.

Concentrating Noobzilla decreased the size and intensity of his flame but despite the flames power and size it did not burn anything as he had now hostile intentions, instead the flame was warm even when as he held it.

"Ugh well... you certainly got the talent for it. Maybe because your not biased towards one discipline of magic from another and are more accepting of them. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you."

Noobzilla smiled as he looked into his own pyromancy flame. "Yeah maybe. Can you learn other types of magic?"

This caught Laurentius a little off guard. "Eh huh? me. Learn Sorceries? Well... I guess there's no real reason someone can't learn all three types of magic. Maybe i'll try it out."

Noobzilla then got a great idea."Hey Laurentius. How about we travel down to the Blight-town together. I hear a rumor that the way to lost Izalith is down their and two traveling together would be less risk."

Laurentius thought about it and was more then a little surprised at the fact Noob knew about the legendary city that was the origin and birthplace of pyromancy.

"Uh well... our worlds are synchronised since we can talk like this sooo yeah. I'd love to travel with you. Friend."

It was Noobzillas turn to be caught off guard by Laurentius last word. Friend. Which made him question even more about weather or not everyone in this version of Dark souls was just a NPC or were real people with a real history. If this version of Dark souls was created by another being like Psyon then it wouldn't be out of the question.

In any case Noobzilla bought the pyromancy spells, Fire orb, Combustion, Iron flesh, Flash sweat, and the good old Fireball spells off Laurentius and trained a bit with them before both of them made their way down to the mute fire keeper girl where Noobzilla used the Firekeeper soul he found in the undead parish to upgrade his Estus flask. The bastard Knight Lautrec was also their sitting cross from the firekeeper. Noobzilla gave him the stink eye before he and Laurentius made their way down further to the ruins of New londo where Noobzilla had one last person to talk about concerning magic, namely enchantment.

[Time-Skip. Two hours later]

After talking with Blacksmith Rickert of Vinheim about enchantment and weapons Noobzilla and Laurentius made there way back to the Depths where they entered Blit town. Noobzilla used his Soul arrows to hit enemies at range before taking them on up close with his Long and broadswords the upgraded blades easily sliced through flesh and pierced armor with their Titanite upgrades while Laurentius used his Pyromancy to give support. The battles with the poison dart shooting inhabitants of the scaffolding were annoying at most and deadly at least when those fat club swinging guys were in the way and after... accidentally starting a few fires which spread and burned most... of upper Blight town to ash's the two eventually reached the first bonfire and Noobzilla able to pick up the Iaito katana before the are collapsed to a smoldering heap of wood that fell into the pit below.

After that the two continued fighting through the area and Noobzilla picked up the pyromancy the Power Within from that giant wall Parasite. Continuing on they made their way down to the lowest level where they hit the second bonfire. Next they explored the area around the giant tree which went a slowly as they had to move slowly move from small island to small island through the muck using Purple Moss Clumps to counter-act the poison swamp. And fought off the annoying giant blood sucking insects with ranged spells as they moved on through the swamp eventually encountering a certain witch beside .

"Quelana of... of Izalith, oh by the great swamp!" Laurentius exclaimed completely geeking out that he has just met a daughter of the mother of Pyromancy.

"Slow down boy, she's real," Noobzilla said holding the Pyromancers shoulder.

Quelana tilted her head to the side observing the odd ones that can see her something quite rare. One a Pyromancer of the great swamp and the other a odd one to have spells of differing schools including Miracles. This man was intriguing. "Tell me... Noob of Zilla why are you here in this wretched place?"

Noobzilla turned to the pyro witch who was carefully watching his eyes through the helmet.

"Well i'm here on a undead quest to ring that bell and exploring with the company of friends."

Quelana saw no deceit in the mans eyes nor heard any malice in his voice. He was as if a innocent treading where angels dare not go. And this made Quelana all the more confused and attracted to him. It had been a long time since she could feel like trusting someone. And then there was the Pyromancer who was although a loyal adherent of the ways of her mother he...

Cut to Laurentius staring creeply with sparkly eyes. Noobzilla smacks him.

"Lay off man your creeping her out," Noob stated flexing his slapping hand.

"Uuuh is he alright?"

"Uh yeah. I guess he's just a real big fan of you and your mother."

Laurentius stood back up back to normal now. "Eh,Hem. Sorry for my rude behavior lady Quelana it... won't happen again," Laurentius stated as he bowed respectfully.

Quelana was pleased at the man's proper forearm of respect and was thus willing to forget his behavior. "Its ok. It's obvious you greatly admire my mother an me. Laurentius. Noob. May I ask something of you."

"Sure ask away my lady," Laurentius shot out before Noobzilla could say anything.

"Could... you kill my sisters and mother," Quelana asked solemnly.

Laurentius was floored by the request but Noobzilla knew it was coming.

"Wha what. Why would you ask such a thing of us and to do it to your own family?!"

"I understand if your not willing to do it," Quelana stated regretfully.

"No well do it."

Noobzillas reply shook Laurentius. "What!? why would you agree-"

Noobzilla shot the pyromancer a look that made him clam up."Because were men helping a lady with something deeply disturbing to her and close to her heart."

"The reason I want you to Kill... my family... is because they have been... twisted and deformed by the power of the chaos flame. Body and mind. You will understand once you meet my elder sister Quelaag farther ahead."

Laurentius placed his right fist over his chest and kneeled. "I... understand. My lady Quelana I and my companion will free your family from there curse."

"Uh... thank you. And good luck," Quelana replied sadness in her voice.

"Before we go could we buy some Pyromancy scrolls off you? Just asking."

Quelana smiled. "Of course. You will need more powerful spells if you are to complete my request."

Noobzilla and Laurentius both bought all the spell scrolls Quelana had and then made their way across the rest of the poison swamp entering the cave leading to Quelaag's domain.

The cave opened to a expansive cavern that had some ruines on the other side. The two walked deeper in a bit before seeing a giant spider appear out from behind the ruins. Laurentius was shocked to see that the giant spider had the upper torso and arms of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair holding a wicked looking sword.

"By Gwyn's beard that's... Quelaag!" Laurentius exclaimed standing there like a deer in head-lights at the fire drider that was Quelaag.

Noobzilla on the other hand quick swapped to his Burning black knight armor set and quick selected his Pyromancy flame and Sorcerer's Catalyst and started shooting off a barrage of spells at the charging Quelaag.


	2. Dark Souls 1 part 2

**Note**

"Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Location, Unknown dimension.**

**Time date, unknown.**

The forest tree's rustled in the wind as drops from the previous night's downpour slowly dribbled off the leaves. But something was amiss in this land or rather island. There were no birds, no beasts or insects or fish. The island did have trees and plants of as many types one would think would live in a forest or rainforest and many bore fruit of many varied types and kinds. But still the plants were the only living things on the island.

All except for a single lone, solitary isolated, being. A being of great power yet grace and beauty who was the first mother of her kind and who was imprisoned here on this island of a false reality long ago by the gods of her world after the war between the monster race and them. It began when the All-Mothers first born and greatest child was killed by the gods and his great head presented to her. (think godzilla but ten times bigger).

It was a prison that lays between dreams and reality, between life and death. A pocket dimension where life is lonely and empty, and just continuing to exist all alone is... a pain in and of itself.

In the shining obscuring sunlite of the not sky a feminine form walked through the empty soundless forest. Her every step was graceful and yet full of sadness. She stopped beside a small inland pool of water and kneeled down taking a few cupped hand full's of water into her mouth. The meager amount was enough to satisfy the All-Mothers body as she was a superior existence compared to a human or most life forms in general. She could subsist on the smallest amount of food and water which is also why this pocket dimension is also without other animals or fish. The prison was created to keep the All-Mother isolated and alive but... just barely.

But it's not all that bad. A few hundred years after the All-Mother was first imprisoned she was visited by a strange being. Not monster, not human, not a god. But a existance totally and completely different then all of them. He, her, it was a mere fraction of a larger whole that spanned across many realities called Dimensions and multiverses. Things the All-Mother never knew about he, (The all mother prefurred calling it a him) told her about many things that didn't exist in her world but he could only stay for a short time before he had to leave again. But recently he had been telling a story to her. A story about a certain blue haired girl who was granted two great powers. One being the girls own powers as a Valkyrur and the other was command over a race of monsters called the Zerg. A type of monster the All-Mother had never even considered could exist and after hearing about their abilities she felt glad that this Ellen had control over them. Even if she committed a act of genocide against her own people.

A moment's pain in return for a new and changed future that will last for far longer than the old world that was burned away in the fires of war. The All Mother was wise enough to understand the goal Ellen had in mind, but still the number of lives lost were far beyond what even the All-Mother and even the gods of her world could even imagine.

Their world is more like a high fantasy world of swords and soldiers, of wizards and sorceresses, of magic and unnaturally beautiful landscape's and people, some natural and others artificial monuments created from magic and of course creatures like monsters and monster girls that come in many shapes and sizes. And then there are the gods who the All-Mother considers to be... at least somewhat related to monsters given their power and beast like shapes although they have the power to take a human like form if they choose to.

It was at that moment in which a portal opened like a rend in space or like a seamless tear in the fabric of the pocket dimension. The All-Mother instantly felt the energy from the opening and turned around to see Psyon walk through.

"Hello. Nice to see you again. Are you doing well," Psyon asked as he stepped through the portal and closer to the All-Mother.

As the light anglas sifted and the branches swayed the form of the All-Mothers form was revealed.

Before Psyon stood a beautiful nude woman with monster features. Light cyan colored markings covered her belly. Her arms and legs were covered in a layer of tiny scales colored a dark cyan color with a few thin lines of a lighter cyan color running shoulder to fingertips, upper thighs to toes ending in small claws of the same color.

The tiny colored scales also ran down the All Mothers spine from her head to her tail which was long as she was tall and as thick as her arms. From her head flowed long light cyan almost silver hair that had two strands that dropped (conveniently) down over her DD sized breasts and the rest hang down over her back continuing down to her knees. Her hair had two braided strands around her long curved horn's which were also colored a dark cyan on the outside and a light brown on the sides and a dark brown almost black on the inner side. The horn's extended back and outwards from behind her pointed ears and curved inwards once before curving out and inwards again ending in small curved loop that stopped at the shoulders.

"Hello, Psyon. Nice to, see you again too."

As the two immortals stared at each other their hearts rused with emotion. One from the feeling of a long isolation being burned away by a companion and the other from a long almost infinitely long and numb existence of watching others but not being allowed, or rather not willing to form a relationship with others of such short life span knowing full well how it ends. Even Psyons relationship with Noobzilla is but a anomaly brought about by a need to break up the boring everyday monotony in a attempt to prevent insanity.

But her the All-Mother of all the monsters in her dimension is like Psyon a true immortel capable of insane feets of regeneration and even reincarnation which's is why the gods imprisoned her as it would be far more trouble than it's worth to truly kill her and it placat''s the majority of the monster races. Leaving a small minority to continue to rage in futile resistance. The gods even use other monsters to help in suppressing these troublemakers when they get too out of hand.

Awkwardly the two started walking in silence through the jungle/forest, simply enjoying eachothers company. They came upon a tall tree and climbed it even though both could fly it was funner to do it the old fashioned way and it would give them longer together if only a few fleeting minutes.

As the two climbed higher they passed the treetops of the surrounding forest but were still only half whey to the top. After a good ten minutes of climbing they reached the top of the giant tree standing three times higher than the rest. The two both sat beside each other on a thick tree limb watching the horizon of the not sky turn a crimson red and burning gold.

The All-Mother leaned her head on Psyons shoulder making him or rather his avatar get butterflies in his stomach. A feeling that comes with the emotion of apprehension that this will end sometime but for now they could enjoy the moment.

"Do... you have anymore stories. To tell me?" she asked.

Psyon wrapped his arm around the All-Mothers shoulder gently holding her. "Yes. It's about that guy I let travel across dimension's. Should I continue from where I left off?"

"Please do..." she replied.

* * *

**Dark Souls underverse.**

**Quelaag's Domain.**

It had been a hard fight through Lordran to get to this point. Fighting past countless Hollows, Besting Black Knights along with a Giant red Drake, a group of Gargoyles and many other tough enemies. But Noobzilla had at last made it to Quelaag's domain along with the pyromancer Laurentius. The two had finally reached the cave that the mutated Fire Witch calls home.

As they entered the cave the two of them watched in awe as the horribly twisted form of the woman who was once a fire witch of Izalith strode into view. The monstrously fowl form of a demonic fire spider made up the main lower body while what little was left of the human that was once Quelaag extended up from atop the beasts head from her waist up, eternally trapped as a part of the demons flesh for the rest of her life and only the sweet release of death could release her from the prison of her twisted body.

For that was why the other sister Quelana her sister and the only daughter of the witch of Izalith to be left unscathed by the flame of chaos that birthed the demons requested that Noobzilla end her sisters suffering.

But Quelaag and at least two of her sisters were also on Noobzillas Waifus to save list so thats not happening. If it's one thing that pisses Noobzilla off its tragic lifes and deaths of hot girls (and sometimes cool guys) weather it be anime or game character's.

Knowing exactly what he has to do to save Quelaag and how to do it and having the means after gaining it through the use of some of his Shards of Power during one of his grinding sessions Noobzilla strode forth towards the for more human that was Quelaag.

Quick selecting his sorceries and pyromancy catalysts Noobzilla unleashed a barrage of fireballs and soul arrows. The twisted human that was Quelaag recognized the danger and leaped to the side to evade but was still struck by a few soul arrows but was undaunted and remained determined to protect her sister as twisted and deformed as they were they were still sisters and family.

They could not do anything about the curse of the chaos fire that transformed them into what they are now but they could at least keep each other company until their dying days. Something that was fast approaching for the younger white haired sister as her body was now wrecked in pain as her monstrous body lay's crippled and weak unable to move from the hidden cave beside the second bell of awakening.

The intruders fought with great skill dodging Quelaag's swiping fire sword attacks and stabbing strikes with her demon spider legs while they attacked with their magic. The one that was wearing light cloth gear fired crossbow bolts infused with lightning while the other wearing the blackened armor of one of Gwyn's once silver knights continued shooting soul arrows at her. Feed up the spider woman leaped at the armored one only for him to roll away and somehow bring out a large great sword. In one swing the giant blade cleaved two of the spiders legs from Quelaag's demon half but them being one she felt the pain as well.

"Gahhhh" Quelaag screamed in pain as she understood the seriousness of her situation. _"Ah. I can't let these two get past me... I... I have to protect Quelaan."_

As her thoughts of protecting her only remaining sister filled her mind the demonic power in her body began to rise until there was a explosion. A blast wave emanated from her body knocking the two intruders back quite a distance. The unarmored one was flung away by the blast and was seemingly knocked out, but the armored one was still standing. As she watched him stand back up the two locked eyes for a moment. Quelaag for the first time in a long time felt as though she could respect this person for his tenacity as most undead she faces were usually dead by this point, but she wouldn't back down, she needed to kill the both of them.

Quelaag raised her spider half up and patted its head. Seeing this the armored one charged somehow changing his weapons as he ran. Quelaag saw that he had switched to a long sword and infuse it with lightning with a item. A moment later the spiders head spewed forth a torrent of lava swiping its head side to side as the lava sprayed all over. One of the lava bursts splattered against the armored ones shield and armor only for him to discard the shield and leap higher then Quelaag ever could have thought given his weight. In a last ditch effort to kill the knight Quelaag swung her sword batting the knight out of the air.

But to Quelaag's dismay and growing anger and fear he landed in a roll and quickly stood back up.

"Gah! die already," she shouted with venom.

Quelaag started attacking more fiercely spewing fire balls and regurgitating lava pools from the spiders mouth as she tried to stab, slash and stomp the armored one to death but try as she might he was unnaturally swift in such heavy armor and whenever he was struck with fire and lava attacks they didn't seem to do as much damage as it should have.

_"Damn is that armor if his fire resistant," _the spider lady thought as she was in a weakened state from using so many attacks and missing.

Quelaag decided to use another tactic. Seeing that the other one was still knocked out the demon woman gave a menacing grin as she charged across the cave to the other one still laying on the ground.

_"Is he following,"_ she thought as she glanced back to see the armored one following as she had planned.

Once she had nearly reached the unconscious one she quickly turned around and readied her blade. The armored one continued to charge at her and just as he entered her range Quelaag fired a lava ball at him forcing the knight to dodge roll. In that moment Quelaag lunged at him thrusting with her fire blade to impale him but at that critical moment a lightning arrow struck her in the back.

The lightning energy shot through her more vulnerable human half and stunned her for few brief seconds. As her body was racked in pain Quelaag looked down to see the armored one doing something using some magic she had never seen before. A brightly colored bracelet consisting of many flower petal like hexagons and pentagons appeared on his right arm. In mere seconds it expanded becoming larger like a shield and more elaborate extending three flat arms that were a little off set.

The whole thing looked like a flower to Quelaag.

_"Flowers?" _she thought her mind distracted for a moment at the beauty of the neon colored bracelet. It had been so long since she had seen flowers or anything as beautiful. Ever being changed by the fire of chaos Quelaag had kept herself and Quelaan safe underground from the discriminating humans and those who served Gwyn. It was the only reason they remained alive. But even she had always wanted to see something anything beautiful like a flower again.

From the outer ring extended four new V shaped arms that gracefully folded inwards and when they were aiming inward they glowed with bright energy. It was then the armored one called out his attack.

"Date Drain!"

Quelaag heard the armored one shout and in the next instant the V shaped arms quickly unfolded, each one shooting many ribbons of colored geometric shapes. The ribbons of energy expanded outwards and then converged inwards striking Quelaag.

Everything for Quelaag went white and numb, but strangely she felt calm and happy. She had not understood her self but for a long time but now she understood. She had wanted to die, ever since being twisted and mutated into a abomination. Perhaps that was why she had became the self appointed guard of the second bell of awakening. To find someone who could free her and Quelaan (the fair lady) from this unfair curse that they had lived with for so long.

White was all she knew the world was a empty void, like a dream. She felt at peace that it was all at a end. But still feared the unknown beyond death and felt a deep seated regret at being powerless to do anything for her other sisters and Quelaan. Then the light faded to a inky black. It was like a blanket of darkness laid over her being both smothering and comforting at the same time. If this was the afterlife... it wasn't all that bad.

Quelaag felt like she stayed that way forever but her sense of time and her surroundings slowly came back and she felt the warm stone under her body. Nothing but her bare skin below her, but over her was a cloth robe covering her head to toe.

The raven haired, brown eyed woman cracked her eyes open for a moment letting the light but everything was blurry. Blinking she opened them again recognizing the ceiling as it focused into view. She felt warm and comfort almost like a great unimaginable weight had been lifted from her.

Then with a almighty clamour the bell of awakening rang out with its grand chiming and echos that reverberate through the land as much as it did Quelaag's ears and bones.

"Gha... ah wha what's going? where am I huh?" The ringing of the bell shocked the fire which back to life and to full awareness of her situation. She was still in the cave in which she killed many undead who attempted to ring the bell. Still feeling a bit out of it Quelaag covered her face and tried collecting her thoughts but in that moment she realized her legs were back. Her human legs.

"Huh?!.. what? my... my... legs."

Quelaag rubbed her hands over the silky smooth skin of her human legs never thinking she would ever feel them again. Her attention was then drawn to the surrounding area looking left and right and all around she looked expecting her lower half, that demon spider to still be around but... there was nothing but the rocks of the cave, the warm stones she was laying upon her FurySword laying some distance away and the cloak covering her. Taking a few breaths to calm down Quelaag's mind raced for a answer for why she was back to normal.

_"Back to normal."_

The thought flashed in her mind. How was she back to normal. The only explanation could possibly be that odd magic that the armored one used on her, that glowing colored flower like bracelet that itself seemed to be made from pure magic. In any case it was a power that was not from Lordran or even not her world.

Quelaag's thoughts came back to reality as she heard footstep's behind her. That's right she heard the bell being rung, so the ones that defeated her must have rang it.

The mostly nude woman collected herself wrapping herself up more in the cloake that was placed over her as a makeshift dress. As she stood up and turned around she saw the same two men that had defeated her before coming at her walking in a casual pace.

The former demon felt a great many emotions that she thought were dead and gone not the least of which were thankfulness, curiosity, hope. Hope that if she can be returned to a human form her sister Quelaan could also be saved. But how could she voice her words? how could she tell them thank you and please save my younger sister too. Would they want compensation Quelaag had nothing but her body and pyromancy. But if it was for Queleena giving her body would be a small price to pay.

Drops of water started rolling of Quelaag's eyes forcing her to rub them away.

The two men stopped in front of the robbed and fidgeting Quelaag.

"Greetings my lady Quelaag we are undead exploring the lands and seeking new knowledge of magic and life in a quest to... to?" Laurentius speech flondered as he ran out of words.

Noobzilla face palmed. "Laurentius that speech was really unnecessary ya know." Noobzilla turned to Quelaag and removed his helmet. As the fire witch looked more than a little confused. "Hello allow me to introduce myself. My name is Noob of Zilla and this is my party member the pyromancer from the great swamp."

"Laurentius," Laurentius said as he extended his hand. "It's a honor to meet the sister of Quelana the mother of pyromancy."

Quelaag glanced at the hand the man extended taking a moment to think. These men were only a short time ago fighting against her in a fight to the death. At least that's what Quelaag thought at the time. But these men, the armored one especially intrigued her as she had been isolated from the wider world for so long she new almost nothing of what was going on in the outside world.

Her own ignorance concerning this thing called pyromancy that Laurentius and Noob talked about was one such example as was the mention of her sister. But first she had to confirm something concerning these two.

"May I ask something of you two?" Quelaag asked turning to Noob. whom she admitted to herself was a little handsome at least.

Laurentius felt a little deflated as Noob answered. "Yes what do you want to know," Noobzilla replied having a good guess as to the question.

Quelaag's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What did you do to the other one who was like I was before?"

Laurentius scratched his head. "There's another uh? spider demon like you around here around here."

Noobzilla just blinked as he stared into Quelaag's eyes. "You want me to free her of her demon form right?"

The counter question cut right to the point and to the soft spot in Quelaag's heart as she almost started begging but quickly regained her pride as a child of nobility.

"Ye. Yes. If it is with in your power I... would be eternally grateful if you could return my sister Quelaan back to normal as you did me."

Before she could say another word Noobzilla placed his hand on the hand Quelaag was using to hold the cloak off the ground and keep over herself as Noob looked deeply into her eyes. "A lady like yourself doesn't need to say anything else."

As he held her hand and stared into he eyes Quelaag felt a pressure well up into her chest as the sudden blood flow made her cheeks flush red in emotion like a teenager. Something she has had little to no experience with for a long time except the feelings of isolation, frustration and regret.

"Uh I... thank you," Quelaag replied as se pulled away in embarrassment of her own lack of control of her own body and heart. _"But... he was strong and somewhat good looking and tall and."_

Quelaag suddenly shook her head side to side and took a deep breath stopping herself from fawning over someone she had just met. Embarrassed even more at her own train of thought.

"Miss Quelaag," Laurentius said. "Before we do anything else I believe we should bring you to meet your sister Quelana."

Quelaag shot the pyromancer a glare of interest that stopped the man in his tracks for a moment. "You know my sister!?" she asked having more proof that another of he family had survived.

"Yes we did," Noob said. "We meet her just before entering this cave. She's camped out in the middle of the poison swamp.

So many emotions were welling up in the once cold heart of the formore demon that she couldn't find any words to express herself with.

Noobzilla noticed that her hands were tightly gripped on the cloak and decided to take her to Quelana. In one swift motion Noobzilla scooped Quelaag up in his arms.

"Ah wha what are you doing?!" Quelaag exclaimed wrapping her arms around the man holding her. "Pa... put me down at once!"

Ignoring the order Noobzilla simply started walking to the exit to the poison swamp. "The swamp is poison lady Quelaag. You don't want to get poisoned or get what little clothes you have dirty do you?"

Quelaag glanced at Noobs face a brief moment before facing downward in realization he was being considerate for her. "Uh... um thank you," she said in a not to greatful tone that belied her true feeling's.

Meanwhile in back Laurentius was fuming on the inside that he didn't think of doing that first.

While he was walking Noobzilla had a thought_. "Is Quelaag a tsundere. Well it's more personality than what she had in the game."_

A few minutes later.

Quelana patiently waited, the same as she had waited before when the other undead came to ring the bell, but there was never any ringing and none of them ever returned until now.

When she heard the grand sound of the bell of awakening Quelana felt a sense of relief that she thought she would never feel but hear it is. But at the same time she felt sadness at the passing of her sister Quelaag. Quelana knew her sister had came here to die what with her being the prideful warrior who saw dying through suicide as dishonorably. So of course she would have sought death through battle.

That's also why Quelana herself was here. To possibly meet with some undead who was strong enough to see her and hear her request to end her sisters suffering. Even though it was the hardest thing in the world for her. Quelana stayed away from her sisters after encountering them once long ago. It would have been to hard and too cruel to become close with them again even in their twisted forms only to send someone to kill them.

*Slosh*Slosh*Slosh*

Quelana awoke from her thoughts as the noise of the two men she had requested to end her sisters suffering came closer. Quelana had not the heart to look them in the eye for even though she was the one to requested them kill her sisters. She could still feel hatred for them boiling up inside her, and most of all hatred for her self for being so weak as to need to ask outsiders a pair of random strangers to do such a terrible thing.

Quelana slumped her shoulders down in sorrow as the noise of the approaching men came closer and closer until they stood on the small island which the support column she rested against stood. There was silence for a moment. A silence that cut into Quelana's very soul for deep in her heart she didn't want to hear that her sister was gone.

"Sister... that is you isn't it Quelana?"

The voice the words the person it couldn't possibly. Quelana looked up her eyes opened wide as her heart was filled with a impossible hope and anticipation. And then she saw her sister just as she looked the day the bed chaos twisted her, her sisters and her city into a den of demons.

"Qu... Quelaag how how are you alive and.. human again?"

As Quelana asked the question for which she had never thought she would ask Noobzilla let Quelaag down to the ground.

"Yes it's me Quelana im... im back," Quelaag replied in a almost tearful tone of voice.

As the two sisters embraced each other Noobzilla and Laurentius watched feeling like the third and forth wheel as the two sisters met again as humans after a long time.

Laurentius leaned in closer to Noobzilla. "So do we leave or stay?"

Noobzilla just huffed a air of annoyance. "I thought you of all people would want to stay and help them. Or are you just scared of two woman expressing their hearts joy in front of you?"

Laurentius shot a look of surprise at Noob before looking away feeling somewhat shamed at his own lack of courage and antisocial personality.

After the two sisters had had their own talk, Quelaag explaining to her sister about everything she and Quelaan had been doing in their lonely isolation, and Quelana confessing that she requested that Noob and Laurentius kill her sisters. Quelaag didn't respond when she heard that last part, only looking at the dirt with a sad expression on her face.

"If... if I had been the one to have escaped and you the one in my place I... I would have done the same thing," Quelaag confessed.

Another moment of awkward silence passed as the four of them waited for one of them to break the oppressing air of sadness of the situation that hung over them. Noobzilla thought Laurentius would be the one to speak next but instead it was Quelaag.

"So uh sister you got old."

The jab at her age triggered Quelana. "YES WELL SOME OF US WEREN'T TURNED INTO A IMMORTAL DEMON NOW WERE WE," Quelana shouted as she huffed turning away with her arms crossed.

Noobzilla just put his hands over his mouth stopping himself from laughing while Laurentius was a statue taken off guard by the sibling teasing while Quelaag laughed at her sisters reaction. If Noobzilla had to guess Quelana looked about 42 looking while Quelaag looked about 28 given her smooth skin, silky black hair and beautiful super model like body type and face.

After calming down the two fire witch's turned to Noobzilla both with looks of both gratitude and forlorn expressions of a deep seated request that Noobzilla saw coming a mile away.

"The two of you don't need to ask. I'll return your sisters to normal like what I did to Quelaag." both Quelaag and Quelana made expressions of joy and hope for their family. But then Noobzilla continued. "But. Unfortunately even my abilities are limited. If the persons soul is gone and they've gone hollow I can't do anything for them. But if their sanity and soul is still intact then its possible to restore their bodies to what they were before."

Expressing their gratitude the two sisters stood and bowed at Noobzilla. "Thank you. That's all we could ask for."

"Don't thank me yet." Noobzilla stated. "Lets see what I can do for your other sisters first."

Quelana glanced at the ground. "I understand I should prepare my self."

Quelaag decided to speak up next. "Another of my sisters is resting in a cave directly below the bell of awakening. I'll show you there."

As Quelaag took a few steps forward Noobzilla literally swept her off her feet again. "Eh wah! pa put me down I can walk perfectly fine on my own," Quelaag exclaimed.

Noobzilla sighed before reminding Quelaag about the fact she was basically naked. "Your wearing nothing but robs lady Quelaag and the swamp is poisonous. Remember."

Quelaag promptly became beet red from embarrassment, shut up, pouted and gave in to the embarrassing situation of needing a man to carry her... again.

After preparing the four of them left the small island and traveled through the swamp and through the cave where Noobzilla an Laurentius fought demon Quelaag and retrieved her Furysword before they continued on to the bell of awakening and down the stairs where Quelaag told Noob to let her down. She walked to a wall covered in giant blight puss sacs and held up her hand.

The wall shimmered and faded revealing a hidden path that led to a cave with a bonfire and two other people, one the egg baring Eingyi and the other the sickly fair lady also known as Quelaan.

The party of four entered the tunnel and shortly reached the bonfire burning in the middle of a open area.

"Oh guests?" the egg baring Eingyi said as he crawled up to Quelaag's feet making the giant eggs on his back sway side to side. "Four of you. So many new faces. If I may ask what is your business here... ah."

Eingyi froze when he craned his head upwards to see Quelaag not as a demon spider woman but as a the fire witch she used to be. "Ah! ha? my... my lady Quelaag is... is that really you? But what happened to you?"

Quelaag kneeled so the burdened man could see her more easily. "Yes it's me Eingyi."

As soon as Quelaag said that name Laurentius stared at the man on his hands and knees before him remembering that Eingyi of the great swamp was exiled for creating forbidden pyromancy. But not wanting to make a screen he stayed silent for the moment.

Quelaag continued. "I'm back with another of my sisters. Her name is Quelana" she said gesturing to Quelana.

"Oh another of my fair ladies family. This is a most wondrous day. I'm sure it will make my fair lady so happy to see you again miss Quelana."

"Im happy to see my dear sister again to mister Eingyi," Quelana replied as she glanced over to her poor sickly sister.

Everyone's attention turned to the withered form of Quelaan resting along the wall. Her body both the human and spider halves were a ghostly white. Her hands clasped as if in prayer as she looked dazed and unresponsive from her sickness.

Quelaag and Quelana both glanced back to Noobzilla as he walked up to the resting form of the white spider demoness. Without a word everyone watched breathlessly as Noobzilla raised his right hand into the air spreading his fingers outwards. Before everyone's eyes a glowing ringed bracelet of colored blue and green hexagons and pentagons materialized into view around Noob's wrist. It continued to grow as more parts appeared and grew. Then V shaped arm's extended and folded outwards like they did in the fight against Quelaag but this time they opened slowly and reached around Quelaan who remained in a dazed state.

Everyone continued to watch as a glowing light was emitted from the strange magical device for which they had no name but everyone still thought it was beautiful.

Noobzilla took his time with the sickly Quelaan, her body was much weaker than her sisters. A state caused when she ate the blightpuss sickness from Eingyi. The fact she did such a thing means one of two things. One she is a very timid and kind girl who can't bare to see others suffer or two she wanted to die by ingesting sickness. But she probably didn't want to her sister to worry over her. Whatever the case was Noobzilla determined to cure her and return her to normal.

The glow covered the cave as the Noobzillas Twilight bracelet scaned Quelaans weak and frail body. If she had been healthy Noobzilla could have just date drained her and extracted the demon parts from her leaving her human again but the situation was more complex givin her sickness. Noobzilla wasn't confident enough to risk her life so he went with the safe route and would cure her of the blight sickness before making her human again.

The whole group watched on as the glowing light washed over Quelaan in waves while Noob concentrated on the scan. Before to long the scan stopped as the scan of the blightpuss had been completed. Turns out that the blightpuss was a disease those parasite worms that cause one to become egg burdened carry. It acted like a slow poison that sapped ones strength until death.

Finally knowing what's going on inside Quelaan's body Noobzilla moved to the next stage and had his twilight bracelet create antibodies to the blightpuss. The twilight bracelet rotated and reconfigured into a flat plate like form consisting of many hexagons and pentagons. Some of the shapes started multiplying, disconnecting from the main body, floating onto Quelaan and passing into her body leaving behind a faint after glow.

Minutes passed and everyone couldn't take their eyes off the miracle that was occurring in front of them. Slowly little by little the color of Quelaan's body improved restored to a more normal color as she becoming healthy again for a demon anyway. Which was probably the reason for her quick recovery after the blightpuss was cured which was what Noobzilla was hoping for since demons can live very long life's without being cursed undead.

As the color in Quelaan's body came back her human upper half started breathing more strongly and moved more but she had yet to open her eyes. The glowing stopped as the twilight bracelet folded up and faded away leaving Quelaan looking healthy again with all her color restored with the exception of her white hair.

"Huhhh, mmm. Ugh wha?" Quelaan mumbled as her eyes creaked open just a little.

As Quelaan stirred like coming out of a deep sleep Quelaag approached her much more healthy looking sister. "Sister. Quelaan how do you feel.

Sluggishly with her eyes half open Quelaan looked around at everyone before stopping on Quelaag standing in front of her. "Mmm. Sister... is... that you? You... look different." It took a moment for it to register in Quelaan's brain. "Huh?! sister your your normal again how when?"

Before Quelaan could spout more words of confusion Quelaag raised herself up and gave her sister a big hug which Quelaan sheepishly returned. Both sisters embraced for the longest time. Noobzilla turned to the third sister Quelana who was almost tearing up. "So your not going to join them."

"Ah no. The two of them have been together since the bed of chaos turned them into demons. And what about you are you not going to turn Quelaan human again?"

Noobzilla rubbed the back of his armored head. "I am not confident that I could cure the blightpuss and restore her to human at once. So I cured her of the sickness first. I'll give her some time to fully recover until turning her human again."

Quelana nodded in understanding. "I see. That is for the best. Now though she needs some clothing."

Quelana pulled out a spare blanket she used for bedding and placed it on her younger and now healter sister covering her human half up. Quelaan grasped the blanket/cloke pulling it closed over her nude upper half and looked at the old woman wearing the rob's of the fire witch's. "Huh? your. Are you a survivor of Izalith?"

Quelana hesitated at the question felling a little hurt because her own sister didn't recognise her. She had aged a little since they were last together. Seeing this Quelaag decided to intervene. "Quelaan don't you recognize your own sister."

Quelaan glanced at Quelaag a moment in shock before turning to the old woman who she finally recognized as her sister. "Quelana?! wha? you look so uh old."

Sighing at her sisters attempt at tact Quelana placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's ok Quelana I know I look older than the rest of you. I just wish this curse of the undead had came to me when I was younger ha ha ha."

After the mood in the room lightened and everyone introduced themselves to the cured Quelaan, Eingyi praised Noobzilla for what had done and was also cured of his worm parasites (And was clothed in the pyromancer set Noobzilla had) everyone sat down and shared some food around the warm bonfire.

"If I may ask Noob of Zilla what magic did you use to cure me of the blightpuss?"

Quelaan's question was one everyone had in mind but had yet to voice. Noobzilla glanced around at everyone looking at him and took a deep breath deciding to tell the truth.

"Well... you see to explain that first I have to explain another thing. I'm not from this world." he said flatly which made everyone react with gaping mouths. "I'm actually from another world. It's complicated to explain the detail's but in simple terms reality can be considered like a infinitely large building with many room's. Some of these rooms have similar people, features and arrangements of furniture in them while others are vary different and there can be many differing versions of the same room repeated over and over again each new version with only a slight difference between each one."

Laurentius, Quelaag, Quelana, Quelaan and Eingyi all just listened in awe of the explanation never having imagined the things Noob was explaining to them.

Noobzilla continued. "Different versions of people can also exist in each dimension, which is what people call them where i'm from. So in other dimensions there could be different versions of each us doing and living life's that are completely different from the ones we know about and are living."

Everyone was still taking in the information explained to them but Laurentius voiced a question. "So if you can travel between these... dimensions why are you here in this dying world."

The question had many underlying meanings behind it but Noobzilla got the gist of it.

"Well I actually can't travel between dimensions. Someone I know is the one who brought me here by my own request. He... well doesn't have a gender or rather can have both male and female genders if he, she wise's. Psyon's from a race of being's that could be considered gods but they don't really like being called that. Their just a different more powerful type of life that have a job to do. Like trees making a forest that serves as the home to many other forms of life or writers who think interesting stories up and write them in books for others to read and enjoy. I was a writer back in my own dimension and I guess Psyon was interested in my work so he dropped by and gave me the choice to travel to other dimensions. And I took him up on the offer. He also gave me a type of currency called shards of power. Its with these shards of power that I gained the object called a twilight bracelet."

Noobzilla then materialized the bracelet in it's base form which everyone's stared at for a moment.

"The twilight bracelet that I have has three power's. One it can scan things, people or areas quantifying and learning everything about them. Two the ability to alter the information matter, energy and space that composes reality which are both what I used on Quelaan to cure her of the blightpuss. And three the ability to drain information or the component's of a given beings essence away. Which is what I used on Quelaag. The demon spider parts of her were drained away leaving only the human half behind."

Quelana and Quelaag nodded understanding to the concepts of what was said but their was still one question to be asked and it was Quelaan who asked. "But you still haven't told us why you chose to come to our uh di... dimension?"

Noobzilla sighed thinking a moment. "Well. You see i've read many stories about others having adventures grand and small and doing great things or becoming leaders of nations and worlds. And i've always fantasised about myself being put in their shoes. What would I have done in their shoes. What could I have changed. Would I have done better or worse than them. Can I even measure up to those people."

Noobzilla took a few moments to breath and contemplate. The silence was pregnant with expectations from everyone. And noobzilla felt the pressure and could only laugh internally.

"My... journey here to Lordran was for one purpose." Noobzilla looked at his left hand and clenching his fist. "To prove to myself that If given the chance even a weakling like me can become stronger." Noob then started laughing and rubbed the back of his neck. "And if I die along the way then so be it. There wouldn't be any point to any of this if my own life wasn't on the line." Noob changed expressions from one of merriment to a joyless expression. "Sorry if i'm not a knight in shining armor or anything. I'm just a person on his own personnel quest, though meeting people and companions along the way isn't half bad."

Having finished his explanation Noob's eyes became focused on the bonfire while everyone each had their own thoughts concerning him.

Eingyi got on his hands and knees before Noobzilla. "Thank you."

The words of gratitude took Noobzilla of guard.

"Truthfully I don't care where your from ma lord. This simple one Eingyi only wishes to offer my simple thanks and gratitude for curing my fair lady Quelaan and my self of our affliction's."

The heartfelt thank you was a little off putting coming from a bald naked guy wrapped in a blanket but Noobzilla replied none the less. "Uh! your welcome."

Quelaag spoke next voicing a question. "So Noob where are you and Laurentius heading next then ?"

Noob thought a moment. "Well with the two bells of awakening rang the path to Anor Londo should be open. Which means Sen's fortress is my next stop." Noobzilla turned to Laurentius. "But I don't know what you want to do Laurentius?

The pyromancer crossed his arms in thought. "Hmm. Well since i've come this far and met three daughters of the Witch of Izalith. Far more than I could have ever imagined. I suppose a brake is in order so i'll be heading back to Firelink shrine to rest up for a while."

"Firelink shrine?" Quelaan asked.

Quelaag faced her younger sister. "It's a safe place of rest for undead in this cursed land and it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to to relocate there since we have regained our human forms."

"In that case i'll accompany you my sisters." Quelana stated. "I only stayed around here because of you. And family stick together."

The three sisters sheared a look of happiness together before Eingyi spoke. "Where ever my fair lady goes i'll follow."

Noobzilla nodded in a pleased manner. "It seems we all are going to Firelink then. So me and Laurentius will escort you four there."

After preparing everyone headed out to their new destination. It was a simple task to reach the poison swamp but once there Noobzilla asked everyone to wait a bit while he went through a short detour to find a Fire Keeper Soul (the second one he has found so far). Once that was done the group cut, burned and magic blasted their way up through the shortcut from Blighttown to the Valley of the drakes and from there up to Firelink shrine.

But upon reaching the shrine the bone fire lay dead and cold.

"What happened to the bonfire," Laurentius asked.

"Oh that... it seems that the guy in gold armor killed the firekeeper. What a bother," the Crestfallen knight said sitting in his usual spot like nothing means anything to him.

"And you just let him!" Laurentius yelled.

"What... am I supposed to be a seer now and stop all the world woes before they happening. I live here too ya know. If I knew what the scoundrel was going to do I would have stopped him."

Laurentius gritted his teeth fists clenched as he thought. "Without the bonfire we can't recover our estus flasks here."

Quelaag spoke up. "If the firekeepers soul is intact it can be retrieved and both the fire keeper and bonfire restored."

"How do you know that?" Noobzilla asked seriously wanting to know.

Quelaag turned to him. "A woman has her secrets."

"Bonfires and Estus flasks were created by our mother as one of her experiments to increase the survivability for our forces in the war with the dragons. But after that Lord Gwyn repurposed them to link the first flame." Quelana stated flatly.

"Your no fun sister," Quelaag replied a little annoyed.

Ignoring her sisters dissatisfaction Quelana continued. "We can stay here for a time until the hollows start coming into this area."

"I didn't know the bonfires also kept the hollows away?" Noobzilla said again surprised.

Quelana turned to him. "It's just a side effect of the power of the first flame that radiates from the bonfires. It wasn't a planned effect just a happy accident."

"Either way we need to get the proper firekeepers soul back but how do we look for the bastard lautrec."

Seeing how Laurentius was reacting to this it worried Noobzilla. "Laurentius did you know the fire keeper of firelink shrine?"

Turning to him the pyromancer vented a little. "Yes... and no I tried to talk with her a few times to pass the time but she seemed unable to talk. I knew not why until she showed me that her tongue had been cut out."

"Oh I see you got a soft spot for weak woman with tragic circumstances huh," The Crestfallen knight teased.

Ignoring the knights banter Noobzilla stated. "I'll have a look around."

Casually Noobzilla walked down the stone steps to the formore resting place for the fire keeper. He know exactly what was going on and where to find the lost firekeepers soul but that would have to wait for latter. Looking into the bared cave the fire keeper resided in he saw a odd object. Reaching between the bars yielded him the cracked black eye orb which he placed in his inventory before returning to the others.

"If you all are staying here i'll be heading on my way to Sen's fortress."

"We can manage for some time," Quelaag said.

"I presume you will go looking for the one responsable and retrive the fire keepers soul," Quelaan stated.

"Yes. And I should be quick about it. I will return as soon as im able."

With that Noobzilla left walking over to where Griggs was at. The young wizard look unhappy for some reason.

"Huh... oh it's you." he said in a sullen tone.

"What's got you down?"

"Oh. I just wish I could find master Logan. We came to this land together but he left me behind. Probably because he knew how much of a weakling I was. I barely graduated from the scourceries school in in Vinheim. Im useless."

Hearing enough of this guys gloomy woes Noobzilla used his twilight bracelet to scan for the mans states. They weren't the worst but not the greatest for a sorcerer. So he changed that by relocating some of his own levels to Griggs increasing his potential in magic greatly but not to a stupid degree and any levels lost can easily be regained with some mind numbingly boring grinding later on.

"Huh! what did you do? I've never seen magic like that?" Griggs exclaimed.

"Say Griggs want to come with me. My previous partner wanted some time to rest so i'm kind of own my own and i'm going to Sen's fortress next so I want some backup."

Griggs considered the proposal. It was the way his master had gone but he was still feeling depressed at the lack of confidence in his own abilities. But on the other hand he for some reason felt stronger... more powerful._ "Maybe it had something to do that odd magic he used on me,_" Griggs thought. "I'll go but first tell me of that odd magic you used on me and what it does?"

As the two walked through the ruins of the building to the elevator that would take them up to the Undead Parish, Quelaag watched them from behind a stone wall.

Upon reaching the top of the elevator in the Undead Parish Griggs was flabbergasted at what he was told.

"The existence of such a magic could rewrite the foundation of sorcery itself!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah keep it down there could be hollows nearby."

"Oh ok sorry. I'm just excited at this knowledge and at the fact you said you increased my potential as a magic user if only a little."

"Well I didn't make you all powerful, but I did give you more potential as a mage. Next bonfire we get to you should take the time and collect you self if you know what I mean," Noobzilla suggested as they continued walking.

"Ok i'll do that next chance I get."

The two fought through the minor hollows in the area before reaching the next bonfire. Griggs rested at there while Noobzilla talked with blacksmith Andre.

"Ah good to see you again. What brings you back," The heavily muscled man greeted as he hammered away at a hunk of red steel.

"Nice to see you again to Andra. I'm here to ask you if you would be interested in working with another blacksmith but one more versed in magic. I have a special project in mind that will require more than one skilled blacksmith."

The words caught Andra's attention as he stopped hammering and looked Noobzilla right in the eyes. "Hmm sounds interesting. Just who is this other blacksmith? "

"His name is Rickert of Vinheim."

Andre looked like he was thinking. "Hmm very well. When will this Rickert come here then?"

Noobzilla sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well he's locked behind bars below firelink shrine. And he's a scaredy cat who likes it where he is safe from the hollows. And I have other things to do at the moment so it will be some time before I get him over here."

Andre burst out laughing. "Hahahaha little mage can't hold his own in a fight huh."

"Well not everyone is a fighter. I'll get him over here some time later on but for now i'm in a rush to reach Anor Londo."

"Ah I see. I'll be praying for your safe return. You are my only customer."

After having his talk with Andre Noobzilla returned to Griggs finding him in a type of meditation with three dozens of lights floating around him.

"What are ya doing Grigg's?"

Griggs opened his eyes looking at Noobzilla. "Oh just writing a new spell. I've heard tails of Sen fortress before so I thought i'ed try creating a new spell to make the arduous trek through that death trap easier."

Interested in the art of spell writing Noobzilla prodded further. "How does one go about creating a new spell?"

Griggs stood up looking more energised. "Oh the main process of creating a new spell involves..."

[Two-Hours-later]

"And that's how the principal of the three magic types correlate to the source of magic which is thought to be-"

"STOP," Noobzilla stated looking like the life had been drained from him.

"Oh is the explanation a little to hard for you to understand?"

*Heavy Sigh* "No but we're burning daylight. Let's get into Sen's Fortress and Find big hat Logan ok." Noobzilla stated materfactly as he stood up and walked out the door way.

"Oh uh weight for me."

The two left the safety of the bonfire approaching the massive trap laddend fortress standing before them. As they approached the now opened gate the size of the structure became far more apparent as the structure loomed over them like a small mountain.

"So... uh... you first" Griggs stuttered.

Noobzilla glanced at him a moment before drawing his black knight sword and marched into the darkened chamber. As soon as he had stepped inside four Serpent Soldiers with their large snake heads and a scaly, humanoid body, wielding their Man-serpent Great swords and carrying a shield lunged at him. Noobzila countered by dodge rolling backwards and thrusting his blade at the right most enemy. The burning black knight blade easily pierced through the simple shield and ran the snake man through. Quickly the others raised their blade only for them to be struck by a hail of Homing soul mass.

The surprise attack came as a complete shock to the snake men as their eyes couldn't see outside the fortress dew to the angle of the lighting and their sensitive eyes. Noobzilla took full advantage the snake men's hesitation and cleaved another one on two, the upper and lower torsos dropping inches from each other. The other two retreated further inside and tripped a arrow trap. Knowing it was coming dew to the positing of the traps Noobzilla brought up his shield. Three heavy arrows impacted his shield uselessly deflecting off the black metal.

"Griggs get up here and protect my left flank. I'll handle the guy on the right."

Griggs ran up to the left keeping his eyes on the Snake man in front of him while Noob tackled the other one.

Seeing the Human before it as easy prey the snake man took a few steps forward raising his large sword to split the human in two but was stopped dead in it's tracks when a Heavy soul arrow slammed into it's shield landing with enough force to stun the snake man. The force of the spell being far greater than a normal soul arrow. Stunned a moment by the spell the Snake man reeled back a moment but it was only the beginning as five more Heavy soul arrows slammed into the shield one after the other and by the forth the shield started to splinter and by the fifth it broke.

The last heavy soul arrow impaled the Snake man in the arm. With it's shield broke and arm nearly cut off at the wrist the Snake man hissed in pain but was swiftly silenced by a blade piercing into it's skull. Griggs pulled his weapon mail breaker from the snake mans skull as it fell like a limp lump of meat it was now, panting heavily as he had not fought like that in quit a long time.

He looked to his left to see the wall splattered in crimson and the other Snake man laying slumped against the wall headless.

"Not bad," Noobzilla praised as he passed from behind a stone pillar walking deeper into the room.

Griggs blinked as he stood there like a deer in headlights hearing the first complement or praise in a long time. "Thanks? Uh wait for me."

Griggs and Noobzilla continued deeper into the fortress up the stairs into a large darkened room with multiple levels and giant blades swinging to and fro over a meager five foot wide bridge.

Noob walked to the start of the bridge and looking down it's length at the Snake man standing on the far end as the blades passed in between them. He then looked around sighting the other upper bridge running from his left to right, on the far end of the room which had another Snake man on it.

"Griggs I want you to stay here and shoot at that second Snake man on the upper bridge. I'll clear the lower bridge of any obstacle's."

Griggs gave a "Ok" as he steeled himself for the fight to come.

The mage watched as his new companion walked without pause over the precarious bridge and with controlled and deliberate starts and stops avoided the giant guillotine like blades.

Once Noob was passed the four blades the Snakeman on the upper bridge shot a ball of lightning at him which must have expected as he rolled forwards and brought his shield up to block the expected attack of the Snake man.

Griggs holding his catalyst up fired of a barrage of soul arrows mixed in with a few heavy soul arrows. The shots timed to go between the bars suspending the swinging blades. Some shots struck the magic reinforced bars uselessly but most hit their intended target knocking the Snake man off the bridge to its death.

Meanwhile the other Snake man was impaled by a swift thrust of Noobzillas blade. He then continued on over the bridge but stopped when more lightning ball attacks flew at him from below. Griggs could barely make out three other Snake mage's on a ledge below Noob.

More balls of lightning flew up but dew to the angle none hit their intended target. Noobzilla then threw some fire bombs over the edge on both sides. The explosions and fire illuminated three snake mage's as they hissed and screamed in agony as the fire burned them. Taking the opportunity Noobzilla jumped down to the lower platform and quickly and mercifully finished off the three snake mage's.

Griggs watched in bated breath as the fire died down a little but was still big enough to illuminate Noob as he waved at Griggs from across the room showing that he was alright.

"Ok now that that's done with let's finish off these Titanite demons down in the lower levels," Noobzilla yelled at Griggs who wondered how Noob knew that such monsters were down there.

Noobzilla dropped down to the lower level which was covered in muck that slowed him down a bit. "Ah forgot about that rusted ring thing back in the asylum. Need to get that and take out that demon. Once i'm done in Anor Londo that is."

After berating himself Noobzilla charged forwards at the Titanite demon that was waiting right below Griggs who watched the two battle.

Since defeating the first Titanite demon Noobzilla felt confident that the others would fall easily now that he has experience fighting them. Experience that told him to, (since he was slower now) use long ranged attack's.

Griggs watched from above as Noob dodged the monsters slow attacks and keeped out of range of the lumbering creature all the while shooting it with various pyromancy and sorcery attack's chipping away at it's Titanite body little by little until it shattered into many fragments.

Noobzilla collected all of that sweet Titanite before repeating the strategy on the second one in the tunnel under the platform the three Snake man mages were on. Upon exiting the tunnel Noob waved at Griggs still waiting at the start of the first bridge before continuing on to a nearby room that should also have a Titanite demon.

Griggs waited for Noob to come back into view and as he did a cloaked figure watched him from the entrance way. After a few moments a yell carried through the building.

*SHIT*SHIT*SHIT*

Griggs looked more intently for Noob and shortly after the yell he ran out of the side room with a fully completed Titanite demon on his heels. Unlike the other's THIS one had a demonic head so it could see and both it's legs so it was fast. Fast enough to quickly catch up with Noob grabing him like a ragdoll.

Griggs panicked seeing the complete Titanite demon grab Noob and hold him like a childs toy. The cloaked figure exhaled in a panic and ran to the ledge in time to see Noob fire a few spells into the stone beast's face. The point blank hits stunned it for a bit but did no major damage other then make some cracks. Recovering from the magic strikes the Complete Titanite demon threw Noobzilla full force into the wall. The force was enough make knock him out and shattered the surrounding stone brick's, burying him four inches into the stone wall where he stayed.

"Noob!" Griggs yelled starting to panic.

The completed Titanite demon craned its demonic head up at Griggs and aimed its Titanite Catch Pole at Griggs letting loose a lightning ball far more powerful then the snake mages. As the lightning ball flew at Griggs the cloaked person rushed in. *Boom*

Smoke and dust was what Griggs tasted as he breathed in the terrible taste bringing him back to reality. He glanced at the ledge where he stood moments ago seeing that it was pulverised leaving a rather large hole in the ground.

"You ok?" the cloaked women asked.

Griggs looked up to see a woman laying over him.

"Oh. Uh. Ye. Yes," he stuttered surprised at the woman who saved his life.

The cloaked woman got up and walked to the ledge eyeing the stone monster eyeing her back.

"Noob are you ok?" she yelled.

A pained grown emanated from the wall bound Noobzilla.

"Ah good he's still alive. How dare a slab of rock harm the man who gave me back not only my sister but also hope," she yelled in a angered cry.

Griggs stood up as the woman took off her cloak revealing a beautiful young black haired woman with fiery eyes.

"I'll melt you to slag wreach!" Quelaag yelled as she formed a Great Fireball in each hand.

Griggs watched in part fascination and part dread as the woman launched Great fireball after Great fireball at the stone monster below. Each hit causing it to stagger and take a step back or fall over from the force of the attack's. The ground started to become in blazened with the melted slag of the Stone beast who was melting right before Griggs eyes from the focused heat which he could feel from where he was.

The attacks continued. Four, six, seven, eight, nine. By the tenth Great fireball the Completed Titanite demon was nothing but a pool of molten Titanite on the far end of the room.

"Ah! no one hurts my master," Quelaag shouted pleased with her self..

The words reached the mostly conscious Noobzilla. "Ugh... uh? master?"

Quelaag got on her hand and knees and looked down at Noob who was still stuck in the wall. "Don't worry Noob i'll be down there soon. But how do I get down there without breaking my legs?"

"Uh perhaps I can help with that," Griggs stated getting a curious look from Quelaag.

"Well do something then," Quelaag stated in a ill tempered tone.

Griggs was taken aback a little by the woman's aggressiveness and sighed. "Ok ok i'm getting there."

Griggs walked up to the woman and cast a spell on them both before he just jumped off the edge.

Quelaag looked over the edge seeing him float slowly down to the bottom level. Seeing what the spell does she quickly followed floating down. The two landed shortly after the other.

"That's a useful spell for getting down safely."

"Uh thanks. It's an improved version of Fall control I just created. I call it Float" Griggs replied stunned at the second compliment he received today.

Quelaag ran to Noob's side barely able to reach him since he was stuck ten feet up. "How do we get him down?"

Griggs analyzed the situation and cast Float again on himself and in a small jump floated up to eye level with Noob. He grabbed Noobs armor and planted his feet on the wall and pushed with all his strength. After straining himself on the forth push Noob and Griggs fell off the wall landing in front of Quelaag in a heap.

"Ah. Thanks Griggs," Noobzilla stated as he rolled off Griggs.

"Uuuugh your welcome," Griggs replied in a strained voice feeling like a smashed potato.

Both Griggs and Noob took a few swigs of their estus flasks and stood up. The first thing Noob did was focus on Quelaag.

"What are you doing here Quelaag. I thought you were going to stay with your sisters?"

Quelaag went from concerned to indifferent as she crossing her arms and turned away.

"Oh uh I was just concerned with you that's all. Sen's fortress is known as a death trap even for the well informed and skilled. I uh just thought I could help you out a little that's all. And as it turned out I was right... so we're kind of even now... for what you did to help my sister and me."

(Noobzilla spewed a fountain of blood but not really)

_"Oh. My. Dear. God. She is a tsundere,"_ Noobzilla thought as he smiled at Quelaag's pouting face in her attempt to look annoyed. "Thanks for the help. I guess this means your joining our party then."

"Well if you want me to join I will," she said still turned away.

Noobzilla sighed and refocused. "Well let's get going then. Theres a ladder over there. Let's take it back up."

The party of three climbed the ladder up to a ledge were Noob hit the wall which faded away revealing another ladder that went further up. Knowing that the second ladder went nowhere (but to a giant) Noob lead the group back to the level where they started on and made their way through the fortress. Moving across the bridge up the stairs and across the second upper bridge into a room with a treasure chest which turned out to be a F-ing mimic (God I hate those things).

Passed that they fought through some more enemies before reaching a opening to the outside where giant boulders kept rolling passed every 15 seconds or so. Noob and the others ran fast reaching the safe lower area on the other side of the slide the boulders roll off of. Thats where Noobzilla meet Siegmeyer of Catarina for a second time.

"Hmm. Mmm. Oh ho it's you again. Noob was it? ah yes that was it. It seems you've gathered companions I see."

"Nice to see you again to Siegmeyer you seem to have been run up against a wall, or rather a ball I should say, hehe."

"Haha that's a good one. " Siegmeyer replied happily. "So are you going to find a way passed these blasted boulders. I have timed the delay between them at around 15 seconds or so. But i'm too slow to reach the safety of that building before the next one comes rolling through."

"Thank for the information Sieg well get those balls stopped," Noob replied.

"Ah ha yes we'll I would be ever so thankful."

Noobs group returned back to the door where they first exited the fortress from and timed it so they reached the building the boulders dropped in front of.

Inside they dealt with any snake men inside. The only thing found in there that was of use was a Ring of steel protection which Noob gave to Quelaag. Griggs complained but was reminded that he had a shield at least while Quelaan had only her simple cloak as protection.

The group back tracked to a door way they passed reentering Sen's fortress and fighting passed more Snake men while avoiding more traps and rolling boulders. As they progressed further in they ran down a series of ramps finding a secret room by blocking the mechanism that sent the boulders back up to the top of the building.

Once the balls were stopped they landed one atop the other and the fifth smashed through the wall. Inside they found the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring. After that they passed through a room with more Mimics (who were promptly slaughtered) found a lightning spear and finally reached what could be called the control room for the boulders. Or rather the direction controls for sending them in different directions at least.

After playing with the giant rotating lever a bit Noobzilla sent a boulder rolling down one particular path that smashed through another wall revealing a room of hanging cages. Changing the boulders direction again the group then made their way down to the hanging cage room were they found someone Griggs was looking for.

"Master logan! how did you end up in there?" were the first words from Griggs mouth once he saw his master in one hanging cage.

"You know the old geezer in the cadge?" Quelaag asked not knowing who he was.

Griggs turned to Quelaag. "This is my master the great and wise big hat logan. That last parts a nickname but his name is Logan."

Quelaag glanced at the old man in the cage unimpressed. "Great and wise huh? then why are you in the cage oh wise sir," her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm well you see I was exploring this room when suddenly one of those dreadful orbs of death came rolling at me. The only options I had were fall into that pit, become a stain on the floor... or get into this cadge which... locked as soon as I shut it."

"Well that make's sense," Noobzilla stated finally finding out HOW Logan got in that cadge. "Well lets get you out of there."

"Ah that will be most appreciated my young sir."

Noobzilla brought out his master key and quickly opened the cage. Big hat Logan gave thank's by giving Noob a scroll containing Soul spear spell, a much larger and far more powerful version of soul arrow.

"Thanks for the spell Logan, but I have one question. You had to have messed with the controls to the boulders to have reached this room right."

"Yes. I do remember sending the boulders rolling another way."

Noobzilla continued. "So why did the boulders start coming back this way then."

The thought held the groups attention until they heard a rumbling sound that was fast approaching them.

Thinking swiftly Griggs cast Float on everyone and yelled for them to jump down. The boulder sped passed them just moments after they leaped from the boulders pathway. The group floated down like balloon's landing safely in the exact room the completed Titanite Demon was first in.

"Oh that was a splendid spell. And fast thinking Griggs."

"Uh master Logan you... you complimented me," Griggs said surprised yet again.

"I give praise where it is dew my boy. It would have ended quit badly for us if you hadn't been so fast to think of a solution to what surely would have been our deaths."

"The old geezer is correct. You were faster to think then the rest of us and you made the right call," Quelaag stated plainly.

Griggs only responded with a blush as he felt more confident about himself for the first time in a long time. How ever happy everyone was it was still depressing that they were once again at the bottom of Sen's Fortress.

"Well I guess we're going to have to climb back up again. Speaking of plans what are you going to do Logan?"

Big hat Logan stroked his beard a bit. "Hmm well I was trying to reach the grand magic Archives of Duke Seath who is all so called Seath the Scaleless. But i'm quit exhausted at the moment so i'll be returning to firelink shrine to recoup my strength."

"Unfortunately master Logan the bonfire at Firelink has been extinguished as is the fire keeper. Some bastard by the name of lautrec did it. He attacked the Fire keeper and took her fire keepers soul."

Logan made a grave expression of regret and anger. "Oh by the gods that is madness. Why would anyone want to slay a fire keeper. This Lautrec must be a black hearted fiend to even consider such a thing."

Noob sighed at the reminder of that event. "Well i'm sure we'll meet with this Lautrec some time later. But for now I guess we'll be going our separate ways Logan."

"Ah yes I do need to be going. Till next time my good friends."

After saying goodby to Logan Noob and his party once again made their way up through the Fortress of deadly traps and dangers collecting any trinkets and treasures they had missed the first time.

And near the top of the fortress they found a Bonfire. After taking a much needed rest the three returned to their journey. Noobzilla brought the group to a tower where they had to deal with a hollow whilding a well forged Rapier. Noob ended the Rapier wielding hollow in one downward strike that split him in two. After collecting the weapon Noob gave it to Griggs who was quit thankful to receive such a well made weapon. Once in the top of the tower they pillaged some chests for a Ring of Sacrifice and a Divine Blessing both of which Noob got after the three talked it out who should get them.

After returning to the main path the group tackled a giant throwing giant fire bombs. But was skillfully dealt with when Quelaag shot a Great fireball at the jar of flammable liquid he was holding which ignited the rest that were up there.

The group watched in partal horror and releaf as the giant burned alive flailing about for a bit before tripping over the crenellations of the wall and falling down through a sky light through the fortress resulting in a loud thud that echoed from the bottom.

After watching that horrifying scene Noobzilla Griggs and Quelaag finally had a clear path to the Iron golem which stood as tall as the giant but was not flesh and blood but was a deadly hunk of iron animated by a soul created from the bone of an everlasting dragon.

"How the blazes are we supposed to defeat that?" Griggs asked voicing his legitimate concern for their survival.

If the fight was fought in a larger area there wouldn't have been as much concern but the arena the Iron golem stoon upon would give little in the way of space to evade any of the magical automations attacks which considering its size would have a large range.

Noobzilla considered multiply strategies and way's regarding how the fight could go, but one always gave the best chances of survival and victory even though it seemed cheap.

"If we are to have a chance at beating that thing we need to play to our strength's. I'll distract it in a close melee fight while you two it it from atop the fortress where that giant was."

Both Griggs and Quelaag felt concern for Noob being the one to risk his life in a close fight.

"Are your sure. It's very risky?" Quelaag asked feeling more concern then what she was showing.

"Yes. One solid hit from that thing and you'll either be crushed split in two or sent flying over the edge," Griggs stated emphatically.

Noob had already thought of the risks but his plan was the best shot they had. If he could fly and shoot it from the air he would but no magic for that exists. Yet he just decided create such a spell when the time allowed and Griggs Float spell was a good starting point.

"I know your both concerned but this is the best play we have. Im mainly or rather our best melee fighter while you two are mainly ranged casters. If we don't have someone in that arena distracting him that hunk of iron will just come after you two."

Begrudgingly Quelaag and Griggs relented and accepted their leaders choice. Trust was a important part of team work and trusting that the leader can make the right choice was important in keeping a group together.

Noob approached the platform the Iron Golem stood while Griggs and Quelaag stood atop the top of the fortress from which they would have an unobstructed view of their target. The two of them could only watch in bated breath as their leader walked towards a enemy three times his size.

Noobzilla passed through the fog gate taking one step after the other towards his opponent. First he took slow steps but after seeing the Iron golem lower it's giant axe he broke into a full sprint. The Iron golem pulled back it's axe and swung releasing a wave of magicly compressed air that flew at the speed of sound. The sound of stone being pulverised was all Noobzilla heard as he ran forwards having just evaded that attack with a well timed dodge roll.

Noobzilla shouted at the top of his lungs and he counterattacked and ran forwards. The Iron golem pulled back its giant axe and dropped it on it's intended target. When the smoke cleared nothing but pulverised stone laid before it. Then a loud clanking noise rang out from behind the golem.

Noobzilla struck the golem with all his might over and over again making not but scratches in the iron armor of the golem. Even with the burning black knight sword he did little damage. And then the Golem turned around glancing at the little fly trying to injure it.

"Shit. Plan B it is then," Noob said as he ran away going across the bridge that connected to the wall of the plateau that Anor Londo was on.

The Iron Golem stood up and turned around ponderously as it gave chase. Noobzilla quickly reached the filled in tunnel that must have been the normal path to Anor Londo and turned around. The golem slowly approaching, shaking the ground with each of its heavy steps.

Then as it raised it's axe again a series of Heavy and great fireball spells landed in its back stunning it for a brief moment. But it was that moment that Noobzilla was watching for. With a explosion of speed he leaped forwards running between the Golems legs and behind it. He than gathered magical energy and formed a Soul Spear launching it at the Golem. The impact stunned the iron monster more and made it start to wave around as if it lost balance.

Noobzilla taking the opportunity for all it's worth switched to his claymore and used magic weapon on it imbuing it with magic energy. With a grunt the black armored warrior leaped at the Golems legs slashing and hacking the back the knees until it toppled over landing on its face. As soon as the golem was down Noobzilla ran on top it and started slashing away at its neck.

This didn't last long as the iron golem simple shrugged the attack's off as it stood back up. Once the golem was on its knees Noob jumped off and backed away. The spells from Griggs and Quelaag started flying again as the Golem stood up right. One after another the spells landed on target slowly weakening the iron armor of the golem. Noob slashed at the legs while the body was pummeled with spells. The golem was simple minded which allowed the three to repeat the same tactic's over and over.

With repeated tries they knocked the golem over three times before it's armor finally started cracking. Seeing the opening in its defense Noobzilla once again ran back towards the filled in tunnel with the iron golem on his heels. Once enough space was between him and the golem Noob let loose with Souls spear after Souls spear hitting the same spot over and over again. But the golem refused to die and continued it's march weapon raised. The soul spears kept coming as the creak's started widening little by little.

The combined attack from front and back finally sealed the Iron golems end as it started slowing down as the damage became to much even for its body. One last souls spear was all it took to shatter the Iron golem. The axe arm fell off as the golem dropped to one knee, followed quickly by the other arm. The torso split in half along the fault line crack revealing the glowing core that powered it.

*HEAVY PANTING* "Oh ah aaaa damn. A bought time it died a damn," Noob exclaimed on his knees breathing hard from the effort.

After a few minutes of rest the three party members gathered around the Iron golems remains.

"That was a long battle," Griggs planely said.

"A long battle that's all you have to say about it," Quelaag replied sounding a little winded.

"Oh well it wasn't that difficult considering it was a mindless golem."

Quelaag huffed in annoyance. "Well it was stupid and didn't change it's attack pattern so I guess your assessment is correct," Quelaag relinted as they approached the Golem and Noob who was fiddling with the Golems core. After a moment the core glowed split open revealing the true core inside which Noob placed in his inventory.

"So are we continuing on or taking a break first," Quelaag asked.

"Break first then."

Where all the words Noob got out before three gray winged demon like monsters swooped down grabbing all three of them and flew off towards the top of the plateau.

**Chapter End.**


	3. Dark Souls 1 Part 3

**Chapter 3**

The skies over Anor Londo were blue and cloudless as the sun shined brightly over the abandoned city of the gods. The only things that remaining in the city were the giant guards and the fire keeper as well as the blades of the dark moon and their leader the Dark Sun Gwyndolin hiding within the grave monument of his father even though there's no body in the giant stone coffin.

That was what Noobzilla thought and reminded himself of as he and his two companions were unceremoniously dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"OOF!" *clatter* Noobzilla exclaimed as he landed first.

"OOF!" Griggs let out.

"OOF!" Quelaag expressed as she landed on top of the pile.

The three party members slowly recovered as the demons that had abducted them cackled and laughed as they hovered a hundred feet over head.

"Grrrr. I am a daughter of the witch of Izalith. How rude to treat me like that you bald naked... beasts."

The demons just laughed more which only made Quelaag angrier. She then promptly fired a few fire balls into the sky but the demons as they evaded the attacks and continued laughing as they departed.

"If your done miss Quelaag can we move o-" Griggs was saying when Quelaag shot him a dirty look making him freeze mid sentence.

"Quelaag I don't like those imp, demon things any more then you do. But as they say we're burning daylight so if we could get moving the faster we can get back to Quelaan so I can turn her back to her human form."

Quelaag's eyes lit up at the reminder and she calmed down taking in a deep breath she turned around and started walking down the steps leading down wards to the city. "Ok let's get moving."

Noob and Griggs followed as the three made their way down to a balcony guarded by a large Giant knight in full armor with a large shield and a spear in hand. Quelaag froze once she caught sight of the enemy and backed off letting Noobzilla take the front line.

Ten minutes and three dead knight giants later the group had collected some Demon Titanite from a chest and moved on to a hallway leading underground where a bonfire was located along with a knightess in Brass armor.

As the fire's light warmed and illuminated the room three people entered the chamber drawing the Knightess attention from the bone fires warm light.

"Ah, three! travelers. This is a rare sight indeed. Welcome to the lost city of Anor Londo. If you seek Lord Gwyn's old keep across from here perhaps a revelation will visit ye. But be weary. The old keep still holds many guards and dangers. But if one of ye are the chosen undead you will prevail... somehow."

Noobzilla and the other two just stared at the knightess. "Thanks for the information," Noobzilla replied as he Quelaag and Griggs sat around the bonfire to rest after the fight with the Iron golem and the giant knight guards.

The three started to relax and Quelaag was the first to fall asleep. Once she was out Noobzilla decided to bring up a subject he wanted to ask Griggs about.

"Hay Griggs can I ask you something about magic?"

Griggs gave Noob a inquisitive look. "Sure. What's it about?"

"Well I was wondering if it was possible to create a spell that allows the user to dash quickly in one direction?"

Griggs crossed his arms and thought hard on the subject. "Hmm. I can't say i've heard of a spell like that but it should be possible. Were you thinking of creating a spell like that?"

"Yeah." Noobzilla replied. "I was thinking that it could be used to increase ones mobility in battle. It was tough fighting against those Giants and that Iron golem what with them being larger than me. In order to match them I, We need to be faster and more mobile. That way were less likely to get our heads chopped off. Or die in other gruesome ways."

The words hit Griggs right through the heart as he started envisioning a multitude of ways to die none of which he liked. "I see. Well what are the qualities of the spell?"

Noobzilla explained that the dash spell must allow rapid movement in one direction and be able to reach a distance of around ten to twenty feet and be able to be used consecutively up to three times in a row if possible. Griggs and Noobzilla bounced ideas about the spell off each other and experimented on it all night before going to bead for the night.

In the morning the party of three moved on to the elevator that took them down to a Gargoyle battle which was much easier than the last ones thanks to the three on one odds.

After that they made their way into the nearby cathedral where they fought through a group of white robbed attackers before reaching a really big painting on the back wall.

Noobzilla walked closer stopping just short of the steps leading up to it while Griggs got closer much to Noobs dismay.

"This is a fascinating painting. I feel a strange type of magic emanating from it," Griggs mumbled as he touched it.

Immediately the painting became a swirl of light and shadow as his arm was pulled in by a force that started overwhelming him. Noobzilla cursed grabbing Quelaag in his arms and Griggs as they were all were pulled in together.

On the other side they all landed on a bridge that swayed to and for in the cold wind.

*BURR* "It's cold! Where are we?" Quelaag exclaimed as she shook holding herself in the freezing weather.

"Ah a pocket world! "Griggs exclaimed excitedly. "I've always wanted to see one of these. I must have a look around."

The wind picked up and made the bridge sway more. "Before that we need to find some place safer and preferably warmer," Noobzilla said.

Making their way across the rickety old bridge the party arrived at and hiked up a large hill for quite a ways until finally reaching a unlit Bonfire. After lighting it the party rested and warmed up but the wind would not die down. And before long they were forced to move on.

As they traveled through a snow covered field a few hundred meters wide. Noobzille's cliche boss fight sense tingled. He also noticed that the area had no sign of the building that in the game was right beside the first bonfire in the painted world. But there was no sign of it here.

As the group neared the middle of the area a ear piercing howl carried through the frozen wind making Noobzillas party stop. A moment later four giant wolves jumped out of the tree line quickly surrounding the humans.

_"Yep boss fight," _Noobzilla thought with a sigh. He also noticed the wolves looked somewhat like Sif the great wolf. _"They must be the same species as Sif the partner of Artorias the abysswalker. "Now I want one."_ he thought suddenly wondering if it would be possible to tame them or at least one using the twilight bracelet.

"What to we do Noob?" Quelaag asked her hands lighting up with her Pyromancy.

The wolves circled around their prey gauging which of them was the weakest. Noobzilla drew his Burning black knight sword and the lightning spear obtained from Sens fortress.

"Hey Griggs remember that spell we worked on?"

Griggs brought out his new rapier and steel kite shield Noob gave him last night. "Yes. Don't tell me you plan on using it. It's just a prototype. It may still have some defects! I need more time to refine it."

One of the large wolves edged it's way closer and closer testing the attention of the prey.

"Were outnumbered here and we need to level the playing field fast," Noob countered.

"If you boys have a plan now is the time to use it! " Quelaag chimed in.

Just then the youngest wolf lunged forwards baring it's fangs and claws at Quelaag.

Noobzilla activated the spell Dash and in a instant was upon the wolf shoulder bashing it to the ground with his full armored mass. Both the wolf and Noob went flying in opposite directions landing hard on the frozen ground.

"Gah! that hurt."

"Noob are you ok?" Quelaag yelled while trying to keep a eye on two of the other wolves while Griggs watches the last one spells and weapons at the ready.

"Yeah i'm ok," Noob said as he stood up turning to the wolf who was also on it's feet.

"Quelaag can you keep those two over there in one place?" Griggs asked.

"Yes," she replied knowing that if they can limit the movement of two of the wolves then they could focus on the remaining two for a bit without needing to watch their backs.

Quelaag focused her power around the two adult wolves in front and cast the spell Fire Tempest. In a blazing inferno ten fire pillars erupted out of the ground five each surrounding the two largest wolves.

In that moment the younger two wolves look panicked and distracted as they turned their attention elsewhere. In the moment of distraction Griggs and Noob acted one firing a barrage of soul spears the other using the new spell Dash to close the distance. But the youngest wolf was on to the armored one and ducked this time. The result was that Noob continued moving forwards until slamming into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

The wolf bared its fangs grinning at the unlucky pray and turned back to the other two who were distracted. It could easily kill them if it attacks now but something in its gut told it to face the other one. It needed food but fighting and hunting were two different things. The wolf liked fighting against its sibling and it would always win because it was always faster. But the armored one with was able to hit it. Deep in the wolves heart it's pride was wounded by that fact and it decided that before it feasts it must first get back its pride.

_"Damn that hurt," _Noobzilla thought standing up with a few new bruises. "Note to self, Dash prototype spell has no brakes unless I hit something."

It was then Noob worried for his comrades but soon found a large and angry wolf staring him down. Both didn't move a muscle as they locked eyes watching each other. Noob knew that continuing to use the unfinished Dash spell would be a double edged sword in this fight and the look the wolf was giving him also seemed to indicate it also knew the weakness of the Dash spell so Noob had to switch strategies.

Switching out his black knight armor for the shadow set which was one of the lightest cloth sets Noob had. He also swapped out all his gear from his secondary inventory to the main inventory to maximise his speed and reduce weight. The only weapon he kept was the lightning spear.

The wolf grinned as if knowing what Noob was doing. Noobzilla also recognised the eye of a fighter in the wolf.

"Heh. Guess this is my first PVP match then. Ok then. Let's do this. The match will be decided by the fastest."

The wolf and Noob jumped back each not taking their eyes off the other. As they did so, so to started a unspoken truce amongst the other five combatant's as they took notice of the dual on the other side of the snow field.

Simultaneously Noob and the wolf bent their knee's lowering their center of gravity. The two continued eyeing each other for a while now and their eyes were starting to dry out and freeze. The fight would start as soon as one blinks but if they wait too long then their eyes could become damaged and would make them almost blind which would end the match for one. Noob knew that and he saw that the wolf also knew it by the way it was slowly narrowing its eyelids little by little and then opening them without completely closing them.

In that moment Noob knew that, that was a technique the wolf had come up with to keep its eyes from drying out while also keeping its eyes open as long as possible. He found a new understanding and respect for these giant wolves now. This was probably why Artorias and Sif were partners. The royal knight probably fought and developed a newfound respect for the great wolves who were more intelligent the first thought.

Noob smiled at that thought and blinked. Upon opening his eyes the wolf was in the air coming down on him but Noobs body was already moving. His knees bent further as he lunged forwards tucking the spear and arms in as he went below the wolf and it over him.

The two landed opposite each other spinning around as their eyes meet again. Noob and the great wolf started circling around each other again as they each were ready to attack on a a hairs trigger. Slowly but surely they completed the circle and returned to their starting points and in that instant the wolf took deliberate steps forwards.

Noobzilla readied his spear as he saw the bared fangs of the wolf. Seeing the human locked eyes with it the wolf took a chance swiping with a paw only for it to be batted aside by the spear sending a few volts of lighting into the wolf's paw making it growl in annoyance for a brief second. But it was enough to make a opening the Noobzilla was waiting for. The inexperience concerning magic weapons cost the wolf as it's opponent lunged forwards thrusting the spear tip right at the wolfs neck.

Recovering after the shock the wolf leaped back feeling the sting of the wound. Glancing at its own neck there was a stain of red splashed on its fur coat but the injury was only a small cut nothing life threatening. The wolf grinned as it decided these half hearted attacks were unnecessary. Noob braced himself as he saw the glint in the wolf's eye. In a instant the wolf lunged forwards maw open and ready to bit, but tasted only air as Noob leaned out of the way missing the for arm sized fangs by mear inches.

With a single thrust Noob struk the wolf again but just barely as it evaded at the last second escaping with just a second scar on its left front leg. Ignoring the unjury the wolf lunged again this time stopping just out of range and swiped with its paws. Noobzilla dashed backwards thrusting his spear into the ground to stop. The wolf was upon him again but again he evaded by dashing forwards and spearing the wolf in the right shoulder.

Yelping in pain from the lighting magic surging into him the wolf grabbed Noobzillas legs and tharased him about. Recovering Noob impaled the wolf's snout sending currents of lightning surging through his head. The jaws opened but not before throwing Noob dozens of feet away. The wolf licked the top of it's bleeding snout as Noobzilla recovered standing up.

The wolf fed up at this point lunged yet again but unlike last time it turned at the last second evading a spear thrust. Noob and the wolfs eyes met for a split second as they passed. The wolf hit the ground sliding on all fours as Noob spun around spear in his right hand.

There wasn't any hesitation as both lunged again and the wolf finally caught Noob by the right arm. The wolf ecstatic at catching it's prey closed its jaws braking bone and tearing flesh but it had made a fatal mistake and only too late realised the spear was now in Noobs left hand. With all his strength Noobzilla stabbed the wolf in the neck and held it there as the wolfs body jerked and bucked around as the lightning jolted through its body.

Noob gritted his teeth feeling even more pain as the wolf's jaws closed even more and his broken arm felt like it was about to be ripped off from the wolf's thrashing about. But after a full minute of thrashing and jerking about the wolf fell to the ground letting go of Noobzilla.

"Gah! Ah!"

Noobzilla groaned in pain as he picked himself up quickly drinking three sips of his estus flask. The bones and flesh of Noobzillas broken limp arm quickly rearranged itself and healed in but a few moments. Giving his arm a experimental flexing he noticed the wolf was standing again but looked on it's last legs as it panted heavily but despite the blood dripping from it's wounds the look in the wolf's eyes told Noobzilla that it wasn't backing down.

"*Sigh* Really... ok then if you want to end this bring it," Noobzilla said once again taking up his spear.

The wolf raised it's head giving a defiant howl and again the two locked eyes. Then they ran at each other full speed and Noob used his dash to speed up and slash the wolfs right eye leaving a bloody scar and blood spray. But the wolf twisted its body ramming into Noobzilla as the two fell over rolling a ways before collapsing on the snow. Both were exhausted from the battle and their allies were not in any better shape. Sensing they bit off more than they could chew the wolfs beat a hasty retreat picking up their wounded pack mate.

Noobzilla and his party watched as the two larger wolves hoisted the wounded youngster onto their backs before they left returning to the forest.

"Gah! Well that was a difficult encounter," Griggs stated as they regrouped around Noobzilla.

"Yeah it was," Noobzilla replied switching back to his burning black knight armor and weapons and normal support gear.

Quelaag looked around spotting a building on the far end of the field of snow and ice. "There's a building over there we could take shelter in."

Seeing as they just survived a battle with four giant wolves there were no complaints and they promptly entered the building after a brisk walk through the frozen wind.

"Ya know it doesn't seem all that cold when you fighting for your life but now im freezing," Noob said as he casually severed the head of a hollow.

"This is more a ruin than a building," Quelaag quipped as she incinerated two more hollows coming from the right.

The three person party marched up some stairs fighting off more hollows and made their way up wards following more stairs. Ten well cooked hollows later and a few dozen steps up they reached the top of a building overlooking a courtyard with a connected field of large blocks. There was also a statue of a woman in the courtyard. But before Noob's party cold make anything else out a group of Crow Demons attacked flying from a nearby rooftop.

The bird brains were easily roasted by Quelaag and her pyromancy and seeing a opportunity she made a fire and started cooking up the surviving pieces of demon meat.

"Eah! really your going to eat that?" Griggs asked cringing at the sight while keeping his distance.

"Their good Griggs."Quelaag replied before taking a bit and chewing. "Tastes like chicken."

Noobzilla stood there watching Quelaag take a bit out of a thigh wondering what it tastes like when a light bulb went off in his head. "Hay Quelaag can I take these two."

*Chewing noise* Swallow gulp.* "Sure. But what are you going to do with them it's not like we can eat all of it?" Quelaag replied.

"Oh I just have a idea I want to try," Noob answered.

While Griggs and Quelaag waited on the roof Noobzilla took the two bird demons corpses and back tracked to the snowfield where the wolves appeared. Noob easily found and traced the Wolves large footprints through the forest. The trail lead to a cave along the edge of a cliff and inside he found the giant wolves who were none too eager to let a intruder into their lair. But even as the wolves bared their fangs at him Noobzilla just smiled and took the gargoyle tail axe out and chopped the bird demons into four pieces.

He threw the pieces at each of the wolves who sniffed the mildly cooked corpses and glanced back at him funny.

"Uh... I don't know if you can understand me or not, but consider this a peace offering. That fight was fun even though it hurt like hell. So I hope we can be friends."

The wolves eyed him a little bit more before sniffing the diced up bird demon corpses again. The injured wolf Noob fought was still bloody but not in serious danger of dying. It looked at him for the longest while and then took the offered food chewing before swallowing each piece.

**Some time later.**

After Noobzilla left both Griggs and Quelaag cleared the building they fought the bird demons on killing a few bloated hollows and a pair of giant rat's in the basement. There they had a meal of the bird demon meat Quelaag cooked. It was like pulling teeth but Griggs finally ate some of it and actually liked the demon meat.

It seems bird demons were a delicacy in Izalith in its hay day so Quelaag knew how to properly cook it.

"So... what do you think Noob wanted to do with the rest of the bird demons bodies?" Griggs asked chewing his food.

Undead really didn't need to eat but it was still filling and a enjoyable thing to do so.

"I don't know?" Quelaag replied as she heard the noise of foot steps.

The two looked at the stair case and saw Noob's heavy armored form walk down the staircase.

"So this is where you two got to." Noobzilla said as he sat down on one of the spare chairs. Ther wood creaking under the weight of hs armor.

"So what were you off doing?" Griggs asked.

Noobzilla smiled and explained that he had learned how use his twilight bracelet to give the giant wolves the ability to understand human language and even talk telepathically.

Suffice to say the news was surprising to say the least but it wasn't unbelievable. To prove his word Noob lead his party back to the entrance of the snow field where one of the giant wolves was sitting.

"I don't believe it!" Griggs stated.

"What don't believe me Griggs."

"We'll you did say you tamed him didn't you. So have him do something," Quelaag said.

The wolf eyed the two companions of his new master. **"I can hear and understand you both."**

Bothe Quelaag and Griggs were stunned by the voice in their heads that as unbelievable as it sounds came from a wolf.

"Uh ok... I believe you now Noob," Quelaag quickly back backpedaled.

Griggs shot her a look and *sighed* deciding to just accept the situation so as to avoid any unnecessary headache's.

"So does he have a name?" asked Griggs.

**"Actually im female." **The wolf stated matter factly a air of annoyance in her tone.

Griggs reeled in realisation and shock sensing the she wolf was angry at him. "Oh! uh sorry. I didn't know." he said holding his hands up defensively.

Quelaag giggled enjoying Griggs reactions. "Fufufu. So. What is your name? miss wolf."

**"I like my kind don't have names like you humans. But master Noob did give me one after we made our contract. He said it was for convenience."**

Quelaag became a little confused by the situation at the mention of a contract but was even more jealous that this lowly mongrel called him her master. It's not like she wanted to have a close intimate relationship with Noob. True he was responsible for curing her of the demon curse and her sister Quelaan of her sickness and even promised to return Quelaan to her human form once they return to Firelink shrine. She was indebted to him nothing more thats all.

Or that was what Quelaag tried to think but her heart still felt the slightest flicker of jealousy when the she wolf called him her master.

Noobzilla noticed Quelaag was staring. "Are you ok Quelaag?"

"Huh! no im fine..." Quelaag started fidgeting tapping the tips of her index fingers together. "So your name?"

Noob suddenly realised he hadn't even introduced her yet. "Oh yeah. Everyone this is Skuld. Skuld this is Quelaag and Griggs."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you?"

**"It's a pleasure to meet you to. Sorry for almost eating you earlier. Food is... not easy to come by in this world. My pact were starving and had not eaten in so long we do not care what we eat. Except for hollows. They taste horrid."**

Feeling a bit of empathy Quelaag remembered her and her sisters life style before Noob came along. They were both demons and did not need food all that much but the feeling of starving was still there but was just not life threatening so she can empathize. "Oh I see... I can understand that feeling. I guess noob gave those bird demons to your pack to eat then Skuld."

**"Yes. They were filling. But will not last long. Master Noob and I made a contract stating he will help my pack leave this world if I will serve him."**

"Oh! is is that all," Quelaag replied with a smile while grinding her teeth behind her lips. _"Why am I__ jealous __ of this flea bag" _she thought.

"Well having a big fierce wolf with us should prove useful," Griggs put in seeing the possibilities as a light bulb then went off in his head. "Oh Miss Skuld if I may can I experiment with you a bit?"

**"Uh yes. What is experiment mean?"**

"Good good then come with me please," Griggs said walking off.

Skuld gave Noob a glance. He nodded yes and Slukd followed Griggs outside. After they were alone Quelaag felt a little anxious.

"So uh how did you give Skuld the ability to speak our language?" Quelaag asked not finding any other subject to talk about.

"Well I just used my twilight bracelet to copy and past my own knowledge of language into her Skuld's mind. As it turn's out the great wolves are naturally just as intelligent as we are. I learned that much during our battle."

"Oh I see. Sooo what is she to you?"

The fact Quelaag referred to Skuld as she and not the wolf sent warning bells off in Noobs head. "I uh... Artorias. He had a great wolf as a partner to so," *rubs back of neck nervously.* "I uh though it would be cool if I had one too."

Quelaag stared at Noob with a neutral look on her face. "Uh huh."

"So uh let's go see what Griggs and Skuld are doing shall we."

After meeting up again Griggs became ecstatic at the fact his theory proved correct and Skuld could learn and use Sorcery. He taught her a few basic spell like homing soul mass and soul arrow followed by souls spear.

Not five minutes later the party of four fought against the army of monsters that were collectively known as Phalanx and the group split up following Noobs plan of attack.

Griggs stood atop one of the blocks shooting phalanx's shield wall with soul spears while Skuld launched barrages of her own magic against the shields. While Phalanx was distracted Noob and Quelaag sneaked around to the back and started bombarding their vulnerable rear flank with great fireballs and greater fireballs incinerating them in groups of two and three.

Whenever one of the Phalanx monsters would turn to face one of the two groups they would be pelted with magic until dead. The fight was not that hard as the greatest threat was the spear throws which were easily evaded by everyone just keeping on the move or hiding behind cover until seeing a target of opportunity.

After that the group traveled to a large open field with some hollows. Skuld mentioned that she hated the taste of undead so her pack mostly ignored them. After fighting through them a hostile black phantom appeared much to Quelaag's surprise.

"What Jeremiah?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Do you know that phantom Quelaag?" Noobzilla asked while Skuld and Griggs took a defensive posture.

"Yes. He's a prince of a nation allied with Izalith and was a student under my mothers tutelage."

"I see." Noobzilla smiled finally getting some back story on the Xanthous King. "It looks like he's gone hollow though!" Noobzilla stated as the phantom hollow attacked Skuld and Griggs with chaos fire balls.

Quelaag gritted her teeth remembering the young man she met so long ago and became friends with. They spared and fought over the stupidest things and over the four years he spent in Izalith they became friends. But that was a long time ago and now he was a mindless hollow.

"I'll handle him. Everyone else back off," Quelaag said as a fire lit in her eyes and she drew her furysword.

Hearing how serious she was Griggs and Skuld backed off.

The phantom of Jeremiah looked at Quelaag as if remembering her but that did not last long. He gathered power and formed a great chaos fireball throwing at Quelaag. She evaded the attack with ease and countered with a quick draw attack forcing the phantom to roll away before counter attacking with a chaos fire whip. Noobzilla didn't really like that pyromancy.

Quelaag evaded the wiping fire stream and attacked with a few rapid fire fire balls of her own. Two of the tree connected leaving the phantom stuned for a moment in which Quelaag gathered power to cast a Chaos Storm that completely enveloped the phantom. The pillar of raging fire melted all the snow within thirty feet around the phantom. After the pillar of flame died down there was nothing left but a black burn mark on the ground.

Quelaag stood there staring at the charred ground lost in thought as Noob approached.

"You ok?" he asked.

With a deep sigh she replied. "Yes," and turned and walked over to Griggs and Skuld.

The group then split up with Skuld and Griggs exploring a building to the left of the area where they fought the phalanx while Noob and Quelaag explored a underground area crawling with hollows and Bonewheel Skeletons. After a half hour everyone met back up in the courtyard and using the annex key entered the building to the right of the courtyard phalanx was in.

The building was mostly empty except for a few Engorged Zombies and demon birds that Skuld munched on happly filling her stomach. The only other things worth the diversion was a dark ember that Noob pocketed and a Miracle spell scroll called the Vow of silence which according to Griggs can negate all magic in a area of a bout a hundred meters for a short time.

Moving on the party reached the tower whose doors were opened earlier by Noob and Quelaan hitting a switch while in the underground maze. But knowing that there's still something more to find the party instead split up again with Griggs with Skuld. And Noob with Quelaag climbing the tower. They found more crow demons and the black set of cloths and with a little backtracking the Velka's Rapier on a damaged bridge near the front of the tower.

The party regrouped behind the tower where Griggs and Skuld had killed a zombie dragon or rather its front half after it ripped its lower half off inorder to chase them back across the bridge. The fight yielded them a few dragon scale's. After that they headed for the only area left which was across the lower part of the bridge to the lone standing tower out in the middle of a deep abyss.

Noob had the party asume a formation with him and Quelaag in front wite Griggs and Skuled in back a bit to give covering fire. They crossed the bridge halfway with now trouble until passing a guard house where hollows burst out from. Noob turned around slaying them with ease but more climbed on the bridge from the sides. Griggs and Skuld finding the ranged spells useless slashed and bit the undead.

The enemies were all finished off with little trouble and they continued on wards across the bridge meating a Berenike knight in heavy armor armed with a large shield and sword. Noobzilla took a stance as the knight unseath his great sword and charged. The two combatant's charged swinging their swords. Echoing *clangs* of steel resonated across the abyss as the two blades repulsed each other.

Recovering both struck again *clang* and again *clang* and again *clang*. After the forth time they crossed blades Noob had his fighting style figured out and took a stance holding his sword out in front two handed. The Berenike knight held his great sword and tower shield at the ready and charged.

Noobzilla sidestepped the knights powerful stone crushing downward strike while simultaneously bringing his blade up to eye level aimed forwards. With a well aimed thrust he impaled the knight through the neck. Twisting the blade Noob drew it to his left beheading the knight. He collected the steel armor set and the knights tower shield and greatsword and shortly after the party reached the fog door and crossed its threshold.

Immediately they caught sight of a fifteen foot tall woman in a fur dress with a tail and wilding a giant scythe. The giant woman sat near the edge of the ruined tower platform looking forlorn out into the dark night sky as her scythe laid against the nearby piller.

Nood turned back to Skuld. "Skuld do you know her?" he asked already knowing who it was but wanting to know how much his new wolf companion knew.

**"That is Priscilla. From what I now she is the master of this world so to speak. My pack always avoided her when ever she wandered about the forest. This tower must be where she stays."**

Noob turned back to the resting half breed thinking.

The dark cloudless sky of Ariamis illuminated by moonlight was a comforting thing to Priscilla. She had always been looked down on and mis treated in the outside world but in here she could live however she wished. And how she wanted to live was a peaceful life. Without having to fight or hurt others. The truth was that the Crossbreed Priscilla was a very kind and peaceable soul but she would defend herself if it came to that. Which was the case a few times when outsiders entered this artificial world. Sometimes Priscilla thought of the outside world and its vast expanses but such thoughts were fleeting as she remembered how harsh it could be. No she preferred this place even if it is a bit boring.

Prescilla leaned her head against the support column placing her hands on her scythe. "Human? who art thou?."

Noobzilla stopped not wanting to agitate her. Then again now that he got a better look at her Priscilla was kind of hot. The scales on her neck and face and those six small horns on her forehead only exaggerated her beauty and matched her hair even though most of her body was covered. But weather or hot that's a fur coat or her real fur Noob kept the thoughts to himself.

"My name is Noob of the land of Zilla. Me and my companions entered this place by accident. We've been wandering around looking for the exit."

"A peculiar name? If thou wisheth to return to the real world thou need only jump through the portal below the plank over yonder."

"Oh. Thank you miss?"

"Priscilla."

"Thank you miss Priscilla. I guess we'll be going now... But if I may ask, could we take this wolf and her pack with us to the outside world."

Priscilla glanced over to Skuld tilting her head a bit. "I see thee tamed one of the great wolves for thin own use," she said with a air of distaste in her voice.

**"I was not tamed nor forced to join these humans lady Priscilla."**

The voice in her mind made Priscilla look on to the wolf in mild confusion. "How can thee speak? Not even sir Artorias wolf Sif could speak our tongue?"

"Allow me to explain," Nood said. "I used a special type of magic to give Skuld here my understanding of language and the ability to transfer her thoughts to the minds of others. I promised her that I would get her pack out of this place if she joined my group and added us.

**"These lands are peaceful and safe but do not provide enough food for my kind," **Skuld added.

"I... I see," Priscilla looked back out to the abyss surrounding the tower. "If thee wisheth to leave then I will not stop thee."

Noobzilla noticed the look of a board and depressed person that Priscilla had on. "If you don't want to leave this place then can I at least come back and talk with you. I can even bring books four you to read miss Priscilla."

Priscilla's ears perked up at the mention of books. She had been unbelievably board out of her mind in this place. "I would not mind if thee brought I book's or wanted to... talk from time to time."

It had been the first time she talked to someone in many years and it was refreshing break in the silent existence that her life had been ever since being placed in the painted world created by Ariamis.

Not having anything else to discuss Noob and his party left after retrieving Skuld's parents and wounded brother.

All together they walked off the edge of the short bridge and jumped. After falling into darkness briefly they all regained consciousness in front of the painting.

Skuld said her goodbye's to her pack family before they left to run through the forests of Anor londo.

Together with the newest party member they made their way back to the knightess and her bone fire. The party spent a full day resting up while Griggs and Noob completed the Dash spell. After words they traveled back across the main bridge that ran through Anor londo and up the main stairs to the keep encountering two more giant guards (also called Sentinels).

Wanting to test the completed Dash spell Noob faced the oversized knights alone.

Both Sentinels lumbered towards Noob as he stood at the ready. Together they thrust their giants halberds at Noob only to cut air as he leaped over them and with one move impaled one of the giants in the back. Before the other one could react he pulled his blade out and dashed away. One Sentinel dropped to it's knees from the wound while the other attacked. In a blink of the eye Noob dashed behind the second Sentinel and impaled it. With a strong jerk the blade cut through the waist of the Sentinel nearly splitting it in half. As soon as the second was dealt with the first regained its composer standing back up. Noob wasn't having any of that and leaped up onto its shoulders and in one motion plunged his sword into the back of the Sentinels neck.

The giant fell leaving the way clear for the party to continue on their way hacking through some more of those bat wing demons. Unfortunately the way forward was across some ledges that Skuld couldn't go across. But she was still able to give the others covering fire from the black knights sniping at them from along the ledges they needed to traverse to get into the keep seeing as the front doors were locked. After dealing with that mess Noobzilla, Griggs and Quelaag entered the keep while Skuld waited outside.

The three fought through a number of silver knights as they made their way through the castle encountering a few Mimics and a Titanite demon in a lower hidden chamber. Since looking in the lower rooms was a bust the group tried the roof once again encountering Siegmeyer of Catarina.

"Hmm. Hmm. Whatever can be done... Oh! it's good to see you again my friends."

"Nice seeing you again to Sieg," Noob replied shaking the man's hand. "So what problem has you stumped this time?"

"Ahh well their are a few unsavory knights in the other room there ah! but since there are four of us here then perhaps we can over power them. What say you?"

"How many are in there?" Quelaag asked.

"Hmmm. About three if I remember correctly."

Griggs scoffed having developed some confidence. "Tch just three. We can handle that."

"Ok here's the plan," Noob stated.

A minute later the door burst open immediately catching the silver knights attention. Quelaag and Griggs started shooting spells like mad striking two of the knights. Retaliating the knights charged as the two casters as they retreated and were replaced by Noob and Siegmeyer. Blades clashed forcing the two silver knights to a stand still.

But not giving the silver knights a chance to gain ground Quelaag flanked one of the Knights while Griggs kept the third busy. A great combustion exploded in the back of one knight staggering it and allowing Siegmeyer a chance to stab it in the gut and the same befell the second silver knight. The third silver knight slashed twice knocking Griggs shield away in the first and cutting across his chest in the second stroke spraying blood spattered across the rather well decorated wall.

Noob dashed forwards knocking the silver knight into the wall with a sword in his gut and twisted. As the knight fell dead Griggs took a sip of his estus and was on his feet again.

"Ugh. Have I ever said that being undead can be a convenient thing," Griggs exclaimed.

"Sometimes it can be my friend. Sometimes not," Siegmeyer replied. "Well thanks for the help my friends. I'll be off then. My we meet again."

"See ya later Sieg," Noob replied as the onion knight left to another part of the castle.

Noob, Quelaag and Griggs continued on their way also and eventually arrived at a large hallway containing two rows of large support columns, two stair cases on both sides that lead up to a higher level and a few enemies including two even bigger versions of those Sentinels.

Just as Noobzilla entered the room the Black eye orb started to quiver in his inventory like a cellphone would. Noob immediately took the Black eye orb out and held in up in his hand.

"What's that?" Griggs asked.

"This is a black eye orb. It is resonating with another world. It must be Lautrec!"

Quelaag gave the orb a serious glare. "Lautrec! The one who killed the firekeeper of firelink shrine."

"Oh I remember you mentioning that some time before."Griggs spoke examining the orb. "So I guess we could use that to invade what ever world this Lautrec is in."

"Yes," Noobzilla said with a air of hostility in his calm voice. Something both Quelaag and Griggs picked up on giving each other a glance.

Noob, Quelaag and Griggs held hands as the black eye orb was activated.

The three reappeared in the end of the hallway in front some tall stairs that lead up to a large fog door. At the far end of the hallway were three people one Noobzilla quickly recognized as Lautrec. "Found you!"

"Huh?" Lautrec exclaimed as he and his two comrade's spun around weapons at the ready. "Oh it's you. How's it been haha."

"Just asking but could you tell me why you killed the fire keeper of firelink shrine?" Noob asked venom filling every word.

"Hehe. What good would it do to tell you. I thought you were wizer. But I thought wrong. It's a terrible pity. Like a moth filtering to a flame. Haha."

Noob went silent as he drew his blade walking forwards. "Griggs. Quelaag. Stay back and support me."

They both could here the killing intent in his calm voice as they replied. "Yes sir."

Both Lautrec and Noob approached each other weapons drawn as they sized each other up. Once they were in arms reach of each other they broke out into a flurry of slashes and strikes. Sparks exploded from their blades as they blocked, parried and deflected each others attacks with great speed.

The battle was interrupted when Lautrecs warrior ally attacked. Noob backed off flanking to one side and assumed a two handed thrusting stance. In a blur of movement he dashed forwards without any thoughts as to defense impaling the enemy through his shield and pinning him against the stone wall. Noob activated his burning black knights inferno ability for the first time and the man burst into agonizing screams as the fire blade started to burn him from the inside out.

Lautrec took the opening striking Noob in the back with his forward curved Shotal blades striking a point between the plating. Noobzilla ignored the pain cutting across his back grabbing Lautrec by the neck, slamming him into the stone wall beside his ally.

Meanwhile Quelaag and Griggs shot spell after spell keeping the enemy mage pinned behind a pillar.

"Hehe what's *Chocking noise* The matter. Was she that *Gah!* Important to yah," Lautrec gargled out as he stabbed one of his blades into a gap in Noobs armor.

"*Gha!* Ya know Lautrec. Guys like you... Are the type... I can enjoy killing."

With a feral grin Noobzilla threw Lautrec across the hallway slamming into the stone wall below the stairs. "*Ghh!* And... nice guys like you piss me off with your high and mighty moral self righteousness.

Noob pulled the burning black knight blade out of the stone wall and corpse of the warrior switching to a two handed stance as he and Lautrec stared daggers at each other even as the spells of their allies passed between them.

Soul arrows, Fireballs and other spells flew back and forth as the two warriors stood like statues gauging each other. Then as a greater fireball exploded the piller sending the mage flying like a bell ringing out they charged. Lautrec dodged a thrust spinning as he evaded. Noob grunted in pain as the blades struk against his armors weak points and bent his knees changing his stance into a low swing.

Lautrec jumped back avoiding the oversized blade slashing through the air. Dashing behind Noob he slashed with his twin blades in a whirlwind of strikes. The blades cut gashes along Noobs armor but then a black knight shield appeared in Noobs hands from his inventory deflecting the blade strikes. As Lautrec reeled back from striking such a solid defense he left a momentary opening in his own which Noobzilla had anticipated.

Putting all his weight into the swing Noob bashed the golden warrior aside knocking him to the ground with a satisfying clatter of his armor on the stone floor. Moving like a flash of death Noob swung at Lautrec's legs cutting them off at the ankles.

"Gaahhhh!"

Lautrecs scream echoed throughout the grand hallway even as Noob walked up to the debilitated knight as he moaned and laughed. "Hehe ahhh. Ya got me. I suppose now you!"

The noise of splitting metal and stone stopped Lautrec's words as Noob impaled him through the chest. The life drained from Lautrec's eyes as he breathed his last. With a silent but stoic stance Noob breathed a sigh of relief for his fallen foe. As Quelaag and Griggs approached Noobzilla kneeled down collecting the firekeepers soul some humanity and the Ring of Favor and Protection. Placing the ring on his finger and feeling its power flow through his body Noob turned to his party members.

"Let's get back to the bone fire and rest before continuing."

Later the party of four rested back at the bone fire. Skuld laid by the bone fire while Quelaag leaned up against her, while Noob and Griggs worked on the new dash spell perfecting the magic to it's fullest.

In a blur of movement Noob stopped at the other side of the large chamber. Turning around he took one step reaching the other side in less then a second and a half.

"Impressive" the brass knight commented from her usual spot along the wall.

Griggs turned to the knightess. "I'm glad you think so highly of my work... miss?"

"Im am no more than a servant of the darkmoon. I do not need a name." The enigmatic woman replied.

"O...k." Griggs said turning back to Noobzilla as he approached. "Well the kinks and problems in the spell seem to be completely gone now."

"It is a lot easier to control then before and i'm able to control the stopping point much better and control the trajectory a little."

Griggs put his hands to his hips in thought. "Hmm I wonder would it be possible to... uh on second thought never mind."

"What is it Griggs?" Noobzilla asked staring the man down.

"Oh it's just I was wondering if it would be possible to fly by further modifying the Dash spell and combining it with bird like wings. It was just the ramblings of a mad man nothing more. HA! never mind what I said."

Noobzilla chuckled on the inside. "Ha maybe. But it could only be used for short distances and gliding. I don't think it could be used for flying long distances."

"Oh really well that's a little disappointing," Griggs replied as they walked to the bone fire.

"Lets get some rest."Noobzilla stated as he sat down next to Skuld and Quelaag. "We'll be heading out tomorrow. I have a feeling the next battle will be... difficult."

The sun rose upon Anor Londo the next day bathing the land in light as the cold night and darkness was dispelled. Hours later Noobzilla an his party once again returned to the keep this time easily entering it now that the front door were open. The party of four walked the grand hallway dispatching the respawned enemies before reaching the fog gate resting at the entrance to a grand room.

Noob stared silently at the fog gate leading to perhaps the most difficult battle of his time and life here and one he knows that could very well be his and his companions last. "Well... this is it."

Quelaag, Skuled and Griggs watched their leaders body language through his armor wondering if he knows what's on the other side.

**"You seem bothered by something master. What is it,"** Skuled asked.

Noobzilla looked back to the giant wolf staring into her eyes. "Two of the strongest knights in Lordran are on the other side of this fog gate. And... i'm a little apprehensive."

Quelaag humed in thought sharing a glance with Griggs and Skuled. "You don't have to worry about us. We choose to follow you ourselves. So don't worry yourself."

Skuld agreed. **"If we die we die. If not then all the better. But letting something distract you will only get us killed."**

Noobzilla took a minute to think as he stared at the fog gate. *Deep breath.* "Your right. Fretting over something like this won't do anyone any good."

Noobzilla stepped forward reaching a hand into the fog gate but then a memory shot through his mind and he stepped back.

"Something wrong?" Griggs asked.

"Yes... I just remembered we can have another sword hand in this battle. Wait here a moment."

Noobzilla ran back down the stairs across the hallway and up the stairs on the right hand side from the fog gate. There he saw the summon sign for Solaire. Touching it he watched as the sunlight knight appeared mere moments later.

"Aaah my friend we see eachother again," Solaire stated in a jolly tone.

"Solaire it's been a while. Ready for another battle."Noobzilla stated more matter factly then as a question.

"I'm always ready my friend. So whats the enemy this time?"

"We'll..."

A bit later Noob introduced Solaire to his party.

"A pleasure to meet you sir Solaire," Quelaag said.

"Hello," Griggs said.

**"Greetings"** Skuled said.

"It will be a honor battling alongside fellow companions," Solaire replied.

"Ok introductions are out if the way," Noobzilla stated changing the topic of the conversation. "We should have a battle formation for the fight to make the best use from our differing abilities."

"A good plan," Griggs agreed.

"So what is the plan" Quelaag asked as everyone turned to Noobzilla.

For the first time since beginning all of this the having the eyes of the others on him made Noobzilla feel the pressure of being a leader and the weight of having lives depend on your decisions. "Ugh umm." He thought long and hard wanting to do his best and not have any regret's if things go sideways.

Carefully and with considerations to their abilities taken Noob chose to pair Quelaag with him self as her front line tank (RPG reference) while Solair was paired with Griggs as his tank. While Skuld being the odd one out and will be the X factor giving support to the other two teams as best she can given the situation and how it changes.

With their battle plans laid out Solaire and Noobzilla took the front positions with their guards up. Quelaag and Griggs were behind them with Skuld in the rear.

The fog gate parted revealing the grand room beyond. Inside were four rows of eight decorative pillars, a white marble floor reflecting sunlight shining in from twenty foot high windows making up the walls. And in back sat a giant man in odd golden armor as big as the giant knights first encountered in Anor Londo. He one handed a massive double hammer almost as big as he was bringing up it up over his shoulder as he stood up. Rising to their feet with him were ten Silver knights drawing spears and swords at the new threats.

As Noob and Soliare took up defensive positions in front Quelaag and Griggs stayed behind them at the ready. Noobzilla glanced around noticing the room was much larger room with new enemies consisting of ten silver knights standing around the royal executioner Smough. Then his sight was drawn up to the other boss level threat standing atop the upper balcony.

At first there was no one up there but then footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as the tall but not a giant man stood placing a hand on the marble handrail clad in golden lion themed armor holding a spear with a cross shaped head beside himself.

As Noobzilla watched Ornstein stood above watching him and his party but unlike the game he didn't join the battle. Yet anyway.

Noob refocused on the present threat at hand as the silver knights charged with Smough slowly following. "Everyone fire at the silver knights," Noob yelled.

On command everyone fired their spells at the approaching formation of threats.

Soul arrows, heavy souls arrows. Homing soulmass, Soul spears. Fireballs and Great Chaos Fireballs were launched at the charging silver knights bombarding and disrupting their shield formation. Any opening's in the shield wall were targeted blasting the knights with spell after spell as they fell one by one resulting in four dead before they reached their targets.

Noobzilla deflected a spear thrust bringing up his own red hot blade cleaving downwards upon the knights head. With a clang of metal on metal the silver knights head was split in two.

Solaire parried thrusts and swings of his opponents as they surrounded him only for soul spears two knock two of them down. As Solaire fought one on one Skuld gave support continuing to shoot soul spears again and again at the two silver knights keeping them off Solaire.

The battle was getting heated as Noob faced off against three silver knights on his own. Blades sparking and resonating in the grand chamber as they blocked, parried and clashed sword against sword blade on shield and armor. A volley of fire balls launched from Quelaag bombarding the distracted silver knights staggering them long enough for Noob to get in some good hits impaling one in the midsection quickly drawing his blade out to deflect the blade of another and with a strong thrust Noob knocked one silver knight back with shear force.

The other two knights charged with sword slashes and spear thrusts forcing Noob to block and dodge to the side. The maneuver opening the way for them to go after the spell casters but at the same time he could pinn them between himself and Quelaag and to attack one would men making themselves open to the other.

The one knight stood back up and split off attacking Quelaag while the other two kept the pressure on Noob. Dodging attack after attack Noob observed Quelaag evade her own opponent's attacks while counter attacking with fire surge and combustion spells. She was holding her own so Nood refocused on his own opponents.

Deflecting a two handed swing Noob shifted his stance bringing his blade over his head. One of the silver nights took the invitation and thrust with spear in hand. Nood spun around on his heels bringing his blade down on the knights arms breaking through armor and bones. The knight dropped it's spear from the damage and pain dropping to one knee as Noob changed stances again pulling back and thrust impaling the silver knight through the chest.

Seeing the enemy wide open the second silver knight swung his blade only for it to be intercepted by a mouth full of fangs. Skuld pulled the blade back and pounced on the knight biting into his shoulder releasing torrents of spurting blood from his body. Noobzilla recovered giving Skuld a nod as the wolf ran back to help Solaire and Griggs.

Griggs fired soul arrow after soul arrow at the charging knight as he evaded the blade strikes only for the great wolf to join in tackling the hardened fighter from behind. Skuld bit onto his head and with a jerk of her jaws snapped the knights neck.

Breathing a sigh of relief Griggs glanced at the she wolf. "Ah thanks Skuld. Now what about Solaire?"

As the two turned to the sunlight knight Solaire blocked a series of slash attacks with his shield. The other silver knight got around to his blind spot bringing his blade to bare.

"Solaire behind you!" Griggs shouted.

Solaire heard the warning spinning around while shifting to the side barely avoiding the backstab. As the silver knights sneak attack was evaded Solaire countered with a kick knocking the armored foe down where he was impaled through the neck by Solaires sunlight straight sword. The second knight came in hoping to attack the vulnerable Solaire but his blade was blocked by the sunlight shield. As the blade stopped on the shield Griggs shot soul spears at the knights back impaling him three times before he fell.

Solaire stood up *huffing* in exhaustion. He waved at Griggs to thank him but then both the mage and great wolf Skuld started yelling at him to run. With a odd feeling of impending doom Solaire hastily looked behind himself as a shadow was cast over him. Smough grinned in his armor as he pulled his giant hammer back to his side and swung horizontally.

Noob and Quelaag burned and beheaded the last of their opponents as Solaire went flying past them crashing into a pillar with a loud crash of shattered stone and fractured bones.

Noob and Quelaag glanced at the collapsed Solaire then back to Smough as he raised his hammer again in laughing glee. The hammer came down as Skuld grabbed Griggs in her jaws and jumped away. The hammer shattered the ground where Griggs and Skuld used to be. Skuled placed the fear stricken Griggs down as Smough looked at them like a hungry wolf would a slab of meat.

"This is not good," Skuld commented.

"How are we supposed to fight that?!" Griggs stated in a terrified shaky tone.

As Smough raised his hammer Noob burst into action.

"Quelaag take care of Solaire. I'll help the others."

Noob charged the much larger hammer wilding mountain of a man going over his strategy for defeating him.

With a blinding flash Noob dashed forward zig zagging right in front of Smough giving a powerful slash at his right ankle. Smough stopped his march looking down at the puny little bug standing before him.

"Hahahah..." Smough laughed as he raised his hammer.

"Shit."

In the upper balcony Ornstein watched as the one in the blackened silver knight armor evaded the overwhelmingly powerful attacks of the royal executioner. The marble ground shattered into so many fragments from the hammers impact.

Noobzilla dashed away just in time landing in front of Griggs and Skuld.

"You two counter attack with ranged attacks only. Target his legs and stay out of range of that hammer."

As he gave the orders Smough brought his hammer up and down again making the ground shake from the impact. Smough looked right and left not knowing which ones to go after. Then a soul spear impacted his helmet bringing his full attention to Noobzilla.

Noob stood with his hand out beckoning with a bring it own it gesture. This sparkled a fire in Smough that motivated him to speed up. In a surprising display of speed the heavily armored Executioner charged hammer raised. Noob fired a soul spear striking Smough's helmet again. The hammer raised again and fell as Noob dashed away. The explosion of stone showered Noobzilla as he landed some distance away taking a stance with the blade to his left side and bending his legs.

Noob charged at full speed striking Smough's left leg in a shower of sparks. The impact left his burning black knight sword shaking from the impact force.

_"Shit this is not good," _Noobzilla thought noticing his blade looked flattened and dull on one side.

"That's armor strong. Normal attacks don't seem to effect it," Griggs stated as he readied a soul spear.

**"Doesn't matter we need to bring him down. Just keep shooting at his legs,"** Skuled replied.

Both of them fired a shower of souls spears and homing soulmass at the juggernaut as he chased down Noob who became the decoy. Shouting in a angered grunt Smough's smashed through pillar after pillar to get to the speedy little runt nipping at his armor and patience.

Loud smashing noises echoed in the background as Solaire blinked his vision blurry from the impact. With a groggy grunt he looked around regaining his senses realising the face kneeling over him. "Uhh. Ahh Quelaag? was it."

Quelaag breathed a sigh of relief as Solaire regained consciousness. "Ugh it's about time you woke up were in a bind. Here drink your estus."

Solaire took out his estus and drank three sips before standing up.

Noob evaded a smashing strike that demolished another pillar sending fragments flying all over. The giant seemingly shrugging off the barrage of spells striking him.

"Oh uh I remember now. Shall we rejoin in the battle miss Quelaag," Solaire stated.

Quelaag stared at the sunlight knight. "First we need to think about this. His armor is far too thick for normal attacks to get through. And those spells aren't doing much of anything either."

Noob dashed away yet again as Smough crushed a window frame letting in more light but also sending many fragments of glass flying down to the forest below. Noob then dashed up to Smough's head bringing his sword down on his helmet digging in a deep cut. He fell kicking off the chest plating as Smough reached up to grab him.

"GRRR," Smough growled in annoyance as he missed.

Noob landed a distance away glancing around at his allies and making sure Ornstein was still watching and not getting involved, but then again if he's not joining the battle does that mean he's even more powerful than Smough. Noobzilla didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Refocusing Noobzilla dashed over to Solaire and Quelaag.

"Glad your still with us Solaire. We need your lightning spears."

Solaire looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Noob turned back to the approaching Smough. "This guy has a high resistance to just about everything but I hope he still feels fire and lightning. Understand," he said to both of them.

Without another word Noob charged Smough dashing around his feet. Smough slammed his fist into the ground missing his speedy target by a large margin. Noob started slashing at Smough's joints again finally drawing blood for the first time. Smough grunted in pain bringing his hammer up to his side and started to spin around in 360 degree spin. The edge of the hammer clipped Noobzilla causing him to spin wildly for a moment before he recovered landing on his knees.

Noob felt a little fed up with the ridiculous armor states Smough had as he brought out his pyromancy flame and formed a great fireball. "Solaire. Quelaag now!" he shouted.

Heeding the call Quelaag created a great chaos fireball while Solaire formed a lightning spear. All at once a barrage pyromancy and lightning spears launched at Smough instantly heating up the area around him as the spells landed. Smough moaned and groaned in pain as his armor became charged with lightning and heated from the pyromancy. Seeing that their elemental attack was finally doing damage everyone continued attacking.

Ornstein watched taking a step back and with one leap vaulted over the balcony landing on the lower level in font of the statues of Gwyn and Gwynevere

Noobzilla noticed immediately and changed gears knowing what kind of hell these two are if they fight together.

Ornstein saw the dark armored one get ready to attack him. The royal knight as experienced as he was new taking out the leader was standard tactics but being a honorable warrior her wanted more then anything to dual him one on one. Raising his spear Ornstein started spinning his weapon faster and faster and faster until whirlwind pulled the air to him forming a small cyclone around him. The wind became electrified as the molecules generated static friction creating an environment that made lightning magic easier to use.

As Nood dashed towards Ornstein he felt the air pressure slow him down as if he was in a windstorm. Undaunted he pushed on closing the distance more and more. But as he neared Ornstein the knight stopped slamming the tip of his spear into the ground generating a electrified shock wave that exploded through the chamber sending the invaders flying.

Noob blinked his eyes moaning as he noticed his entire body screamed in pain. As pained grunts escaped his mouth Noobzilla drank from his estus recovering from the damage quickly. Looking to his sides he saw everyone lying along the wall, alive and moving but greatly injured.

"Everyone gah!... get up!" As if on instinct Noob walked over to Quelaag laying close by.

She moaned in pain from internal fractures to her body while Noob got out her estus and gave her some. Quelaag's broken bones and bruises healed in seconds as she got back on her feet staggering weakly as she stood up. "Ah! uh Noob?"

Noob held the fire witch protectively without conscious thought. "You ok."

"Ah... yes...! He's coming!" Quelaag yelled out.

Noob looked over to see Smough stand back up even as his armor was melted and red hot in places. Giving a angered shout filled with murderous intent he stood back up hammer in hand.

It was then Noob noticed Orenstein standing there staring daggers at him from across the room.

"Ahhh..."Griggs moned getting up. "That was rough."

**"I'm alive,"** Skuld stated.

"I still got more fight in me," Solaire declared readying himself.

Noob and his party members readied themselves for the next half of the fight.

Grunting in frustration at the situation Noob made a quick strategy based on what he knows about the fighting style and abilities of The versions of Smough and Ornstein standing before him.

"Quelaag, Grigg's, Skuld, Solaire. Focused on Smough. I'll take care of Ornstein."

Without replying they jumped to their feet focusing on the beast in heavy armor.

Noob took a few steps forward changing out his burning black knight armor for the silver knights armor (without the helmet) which has higher lightning defense and adding the lightning stoneplate ring that granted higher lightning defense found in sen's fortress.

With a steady hand Nood walked straight towards Smough who raised his great hammer slamming it down with all his force. Lifting his weapon up the Executioner expected to see a red stain in the small crater he made but was confused by the lack thereof.

Reappearing behind the giant Noob continued approaching his true opponent. Stopping meters from the dragon slaying royal knight the two locked eyes and took battle stances. Ornstein pointing his spear for a two handed thrust and Noob held his blade forward grasping it tightly with both hands. In a instant the two were blurs one of silver the other gold with lightning trailing behind him.

The two were a whirlwind of strikes, all being deflected and parried by the other as they anticipated the others attacks pattern. Then in a single full force strike the two created a shockwave that sent both flying backwards. Ornstein and Noob eyed each other as they resumed their high speed battle both being blurs of motion as they fought.

Quelaag fired a chaos fireball at the charging Smough shoulder barely getting out of the hammers crushing attack as it came down creating yet another crater in the stone floor. Skuld rushed forward picking Quelaag up running to a safer distance.

"Were doing damage now that his armors been compromised but one hit of that hammer and were done for," Griggs shouted as he fired volley's of heavy soul arrows looking worn out.

"Aaah ha!" Solaire shouted launching another lightning spear. "Surely this beast has a weakness. His armor can't protect him from everything?"

Quelaag thought hard on the matter. Smough's armor is a solid defense with little weaknesses other then fire and lightning but even then the thickness makes the damage done minor. But he is slow and easily avoided and they have the advantage in numbers but still?.

Quelaag snapped her fingers as a light bulb sparked in her head. "Solaire keep him focused on you while we get the plane going."

"Ok but I doubt I can buy you more then five minutes. Gah!"

Solaire nearly avoided another swing of the stupidly oversized hammer as the air pressure shockwave sent him reeling back a bit. Quelaag, Skuld and Griggs ran off to Smough's blindside while he got a face full of lighting spears sending a shocking surg of mild electricity through his armor and body.

"So what's you plan?" Griggs asked as the tree of them got behind a yet to be destroyed pillar.

"You see that hole in his armor." Quelaag said pointing to the small melted hole on Smough's shoulder created by one of her great chaos fireballs.

"Yeah," Griggs said peeking at Smough from behind the pillar.

Quelaag brought out her fury sword pointing it at the hole. "I want you to use that dash spell to launched my sword into that hole."

Griggs scratched his head not knowing what that would do to such a big enemy. "And that will bring him down how?"

There was another loud smash from the background as dust and debris went flying.

"I'll infuse fire magic into my sword and send into his body. Then it will release the stored energy and explode."

Skuld watched as Solaire yet again dodged what would have been a fatal blow as Grigg's sighed.

"Ok it's not the best strategy but it's all we got."

Solaire fired more lightning spears as Smough spun his hammer around furiously at the ant he hasn't been able to squash. Normally his prey isn't able to run away back when he performed executions but now that he's been fighting pests that can flee it's not as fun. He really wants to squash them but they won't stand still.

"Graaa stand still little ant!" Smough grumbled once again as he brought his hammer down crushing the ground into so many fragments of marble and stone but no red past yet again however Solaire was backed into a corner a wall on one side and a window leading down to a long drop outside. Once again Smough raised his hammer wondering if the ant was going to get away again or finally die.

The hammer reached it's zenith as a burning pain shot through Smough's shoulder.

"Gah! What this?"

Smough looked to his shoulder seeing a small red hot blade (relative to him) sticking out of the small hole that had been melted through. Quelaag focused her magic calling out to her Furysword. It resonated with her magic releasing fire energy into Smough's body sparking him into a screaming fit as the fire burned him from within. Taking the opportunity Solaire ran out from the corner regrouping with the others.

"Thanks," Solaire thanked as he and the others watched Smough start to steam and ignited into a human torch. Smelly steam from boiling bodily liquids and puffs of flame escaped through the armor which had been so tough and nearly invincible before now helped contain heat and fire cooking the royal Executioner from the inside out.

"Gahhh. Ahhh. I i'll squash ya youuu."

Even as his body burned from the inside out Smough stumbled after the ants one last time flailing his attacks as he staggered forward.

Seeing as the giant was dying but not fast enough Griggs had a idea. Impulsively he ran for ward and then using dash himself for the first time he leaped up planting his sword into the gape in Smough neck armor and quickly got out of there as a giant hand reached at him.

Dashing back to the others Griggs shouted. "Solaire hit my sword with one of you lighting spears."

Understanding what he means to do the sunlight warrior readied another lightning spear aimed and loosed it at the hilt of Griggs sword. The lighting struck true sending a surge of lightning jolting through Smough's body but this time it was conducted directly by the metal sword sticking into his neck by passing the armors resistance. Smough twiched and shook as he stumbled and collapsed. Quelaag, Skuld and Solaire ran out of the way as the giant fell with a loud crash.

"Hot damn it worked," exclaimed Griggs ectatic at the victory along with the other three.

In a flurry of blurred slashes and thrust's a whirlwind of sparks ignited around Noob and Ornstein as they matched each other blow for blow as the two continued to be locked in a even battle. Suddenly Ornstein backed off and pushed forward with a full forced thrust. Noob jumped over the attack spinning around mid air to face his opponents exposed back. Ornstein spun around just as quickly crossing blades yet again as the two struggled for a advantage.

Ornstein kicked Noob away taking a quick step back as he slashed his spear around in a flurry of slashing side to side motions that was deflected by Noob at every turn. Noobs blade was pushed back with every strike as the force and momentum were to great for him to fully absorb forcing him back a few steps. As the fight went on the feeling of numbness racking Noobs body got worse from the tiny amounts of lighting that was surging into him whenever their blades crossed. It would have been worse if not for the Silver knights armor and lighting stone plate rings immunity.

Suddenly Ornstein stopped his barrage of attacks looking back to the collapsed body of Smough. Noobzilla knowing what's going to happen made the first move dashing between Smough and Ornstein giving a grin as he used the large scale pyromancy fire tempest. Ornstein seeing what his opponent was doing attacked thrusting his spear at Noobs chest.

The attack forced nood to cancel the spell as he deflected the attack at the last moment. The two once again began another flurry of strikes and deflections. Then as Ornstein jumped up pointing his spear down at Noob as he fell. Spinning on his heels as he moved forward a few feet Noob drew his blade upwards he slashed Ornstein along his back as he fell. But it was a calculated move as Ornstein was now free to grab Smough's soul and power.

With a sigh Noob took the opportunity to recover with a gulp of his estus and added the pyromancy Power Within buff that upped his attack and defense but slowly drained his health.

Ornstein absorbed Smough's soul and power creating a shockwave as he shouted to the heavens. Ornstein aimed his spear at Noob as lightning danced along the pointed blade gathering into a energy orb at the tip.

Noob didn't let it get that far as he spontaneously used his pyromancy flame to gather as much energy as he could forming a dense ball of burning energy and fired a supercharged Fire Surge into a beam the same time Ornstein did. The beams of fire and lightning connected unleashing continues wave of dense heated air created by the clashing of attacks.

As the the two differing beams of fire and lighting elemental magic clashed and pushed at each other Noob was glad he had a handle on simple changes in spells otherwise this little trick wouldn't have worked. Despite the seeming equal magic powers Noob was loosing ground as his fire surge was pushed back bit by bit. Even as he was focused on the task at hand Noob had a plane to turn the tables.

With smile he let his fire stream beam lose ground more and more letting it inch closer and closer to him at a controlled rate until there was but a few feet left. Then he let go as he dodged the lighting attack. The lighting beam hit the ground creating a explosion kicking up a large dust cloud. Ornstein watched closely the cloud waiting for his opponent to revile either his corpse or his blade.

"Where is he Quelaag shouted in a concerned ple.

**"My master is alive," **Skuld stated with confidence as the four of them watched.

The room was dead silent for a few brief moments before Ornstein's attention was drawn up by a noise above as a object jumped out of the cloud of smoke with a battle cry. In a instant Ornstein lunged at the armored figure piercing the chest of the silver knight armor with a hollow clang. To late had he realized the mistake as a half nude Noobzilla appeared behind the royal knight with the katana Iaito piercing into Ornstein's lower back. A momentary instant later Noob quick selected the claymore and pierced Ornstein through the upper back and again he quick selected the burning black knight sword landing the finishing blow and taking Ornstein's head off in one stroke.

As the headless body fell to the floor Noob dropped to his feet in exhaustion from the battle.

Quelaag ran up to him giving Noobzilla a look over as the bruises and scars from the fight became clear to see. "Noob are you ok." she asked.

With labored breaths he turned to the concerned Quelaag. "Yeah. I'll live. I didn't know you cared so much."

Quelaag stepped away giving a blush. "Ugh well if you die my sister will remain in that demon form and I won't be able to repay you for restoring my humanity. That's all," she exclaimed turning away with a pout.

"That was amazing. How did you do that."Griggs asked as he Skuld and Solaire approached.

Taking a few breaths of air Noob recounted how he outsmarted Ornstein. Noobzilla explained that while he was in the dust cloud he took off his silver knight armor and cast Hush on himself eliminating most of the noise he made before throwing the empty armor at Ornstein with it and the sword tied together. Then using Aural Decoy he made it sound like it was him as it flew at the royal knight. In the split second Ornstein was distracted he used the Dash spell at full speed to get behind him and end the fight.

After everyone rested a bit they continued on their way taking the elevators up to the second level where they reignited a bonfire.

"Aah this is goodby yet again my friend," Solaire stated.

"Solaire before you go I want to say i'll have that Sun ready for you by the next time we meet."

His interest piqued Solaire chuckled. "Haha. I look forward to it my friend. Til next time."

Solaire then faded away returning back to his own world.

Noob and his party then opened the doors in back entering the holy chamber Gwynevere resided in.

The giant form of the princess of sunlight laying on her side greeted the four intrepid warriors.

"Chosen undead. Thou hast journey'd far and overcame much to reach me. In doing so thou has proven the strength and power of thin soul and will. Now come hither child."

Noob and his group approached the scantily clad giantess.

"I am Gwynevere. Daughter of lord Gwyn and queen of sunlight. Since the day father his form did obscureth, I have await'd thee. I bequeath thee the Lord Vessel. Use it's power to travel far and wide to complete thine mission,"

The giant form of Gwynevere reached behind herself and picked up a large bowl like object and placing it in front of Noobzilla placing in in his inventory.

"Chosen undead I beseech thee. Succeed lord Gwyn and inheriteth the fire of our world. Thou shall endeth this eternal twilight and avert further undead sacrifices. And lastly Kingseeker Frampt will guideth thee. Seek him at Firelink shrine. My thou be one with the sunlight for evermore."

Upon leaving the chamber of Gywnevere Noob and his group gathered around the bonfire outside. As if reacting to the lord vessel it pulsed with a new power. Using his main menu system Noobzilla finally linked to the network of bonfires and was able to warp back to Firelink shrine.

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

In a flash of light Noobzilla and his party arrived back at FireLink Shrine drawing the eyes of all around them.

Noob looked around seeing familiar faces of the Crestfallen knight to the right and Siegmeyer sitting on the small hill to the left. For a moment Noob wondered how Siegmeyer got back so fast from Anor Londo but then decided he didn't care.

"Well we're back," Griggs stated as he took a few steps forwards before turning around. "I'll be going to find master Logan."

"I'll also be going off to find my sisters," Said Quelaag as she walked away from the group standing around the bonfire. "Remember your promise Noob?" she said in a slightly cute and serious way as she leaned sideways a bit while staring at Noob.

"Yes I do. Lets go finish up on that right now," Noob replied as he followed waving to Siegmeyer as he passed by.

Skuld followed behind her master as they searched around for the two sisters of Izalith. It didn't take long to find them in the empty roofless building resting up the hill from the fireless bone fire.

"Mistress your sisters have returned," Eingyi spoke as he carried some rock's in his arms.

The once pale demon spider slash fire witch Quelaan walked down her nest of webbing that now stretched across the open hole where a roof was once forming a roof of webbing connecting to the walls. She had regained her skin color and was looking much healthier now except for the fact her hair was still pure white.

"Sister. Noob It's good to see you again," Quelaan said as she stood on the ground with her large demon spider lower half and gave a greeting bow.

"If your ready Quelaan I'll return you to human again," Noob said.

Quelaan looked ecstatic as she was finally going to be normal again after so long.

"By the way sister. Wheres Quelana?" Quelaag asked looking around.

"Quelana, and that pyromancer guy Laurentius left to explore around area awhile ago," Quelaan answered.

"They left?" Quelaag repeated in surprise.

"Together!" Noob said also in surprise.

"Hmmm" they both hummed.

"Anyway let's get you back to normal," Noob said as he activated his twilight bracelet telling Quelaan to braced herself.

Noob calibrated the bracelet for the needed task and fired. Dozens of multicolored ribbon streams of geometric pattern's launched forth at Quelaan enveloping her in a sphere of hexagons and pentagons. A moment passed as the sphere dissipated leaving behind a human Quelaan floating in the air for a brief second before gravity pulled her down. Eingyi jumped forwards as His mistress landed on his back.

"Oh Eingyi. Are you ok?" Quelaan asked now sitting on him.

"I... Im ok mistress. So long as your unharmed."

Quelaan stood up on her new or rather old pair legs waving her arms about for a moment as she found her balance. Eingyi also got up helping her stand. "Uh ah hah. Im human again! Thank you Noob thank you," Quelaan exclaimed as she hoped on Noob grabing on to his neck and held on.

"Ahh! your welcome little miss," Noob replied feeling her chest pressing against his breast plate as Quelaag gave them a envious glare.

The now human Quelaan dropped down to her feet moving her toes feeling the grass beneath her. "Ah I feel like running. It's been so long since I just ran around. You wouldn't believe how troublesome it is with six legs and that over sized body," Quelaan said with a sigh.

"Perhaps the young miss should rest for a bit before conducting such extraneous activities," Eingyi stated.

"Oh ok. But only because I feel a little winded," Quelaan replied as Noob wondered about something.

"Quelaan. Did you encounter some fat cleric guy called Petrus in this ruin beforer ?"

Quelaan looked at Noob with a face that a mischievous child that knows she had done something bad would have. "Uh... yes?"

"What happened to him?"

"Uhh... I... ate him."

Noobzilla took on a Hmm face as he thought it over. "_Yeah I don't care. Screw that guy he was going to kill Rhea anyway._" He thought looking Quelaan in the eyes. "Oh don't worry about him. He was a bad guy anyway." Well one thing less to deal with. Next is the fire keeper," Noob said as he exited the building leaving the sisters and their servant to have some family time.

Next Noob went to lower area to restore the firekeeper.

White light and shadows rippled and evaporated as a woman materialized in a common clothes with in the bared cave. At first she didn't move but after Noob banged on the bars she jumped in fright. "Ah! oh ahh."she mumbled regaining her barings as she looked around. "Th...thank you. I am Anastacia of Astora. Now I can continue my duties as a fire keeper... But... I only hope my impure tongue does not offend thee."

"And why would your tongue be offensive? You have a lovely voice," Noob said making the girl shrink back a bit.

Anastacia was taken aback at the response and started to blush for a moment. "I... UH!. surely you jest good sir. My tongue has sinned and was ne never meant for restoration *sob*," Anastacia spoke as her voice started to crack from emotion.

Noobzilla really didn't have the time for this so he decided to cut it short. "Listen I don't care what your... tongue did in the past but you seem like a nice girl and you seem lonely in there soo."

Noobzilla brought out his burning blacknight sword and in two horizontal cuts one higher and one lower severed the bars keeping Anastacia in that small cave.

"What have you done!" Anastacia said startled into a panic as the bares that were her cage clanged as they fell to the ground.

"Listen I really don't care about what you did or didn't do in the past but you at least deserve to have the choice to go walk around firelink shrine. It is your duty as a fire keeper to keep the bonfire here going but you can at least stretch your legs if you want. Hell talk to someone to pass the time."

Anastacia looked at the empty space where her prison bars once were and felt a pang of fear. Fear not that she will be attacked by hollows but of the freedom she could have stepping out from what had been her small world for such a long time.

Noobzilla then simply walked off traveling up to the long aqueduct connecting Lower Undead Burg and Firelink Shrine. There he meet up with the female undead merchant standing behind some bars and bought a few dozen Transient Curses that would allow him to fight the ghosts in New Londo.

Returning to firelink shrine Noob returned to the elevator below the shrine and traveled to New Londo. Noob continued along the trail on to the thin wooden walkway leading to the ruins.

On the bridge Noob used a Transient Curses before continuing forwards where he encountered two ghosts. The dagger wilding ethereal beings instantly attacked swinging their wicked blades in their extending arms. With the power of the Transient curses Noob was able to block their attacks as if they were matteraly beings like all of the other enemies fought up till now.

The ghosts were easily dispatched with two well placed slashes allowing Noob to continue onwards. Collecting a fire keepers soul in a nearby ruined building then up the old stone stairs that lead up to a large building. Fighting of every ghost that got in his way Noob made his way farther in moving down spiral stairs to a lower level. Fighting off more ghosts and continuing on past a fog gate Noob made haste up the stairs and across the bridge making sure to eliminate any enemies along the way before reaching a building where yet again more ghosts attacked him from all around but were promptly dispatched.

Finally in the clear for the time being Noob ascended the ladder to the roof where he encountered Ingward the watcher of New Londo in his red cloak and hood.

"Well this is a surprise. I get few visitors save for ghosts. What! I feel the power of the lord vessel emanating from you. Most impressive... Ah... I know exactly what your intentions are. You seek the four kings whom I guard over. Ingward reached into his pocket presenting a key to Noobzilla who took it.

"The four kings slumber in the deepest chamber of the ruins. Use this key upon the seal and open the flood gates. Oh and do not forget. The Darkwraiths reside in the dark void called the abyss. But the abyss is no place for ordinary mortals. Although long ago the knight Artorias traversed the abyss. If you can find him and learn from him, the maybe surmountable."

Noobzilla bought Resist Curse off of Ingward before continuing on his way. He went back down the ladder and down to the lower level of the building past yet more ghosts that came through the walls again then traveled outside then up some stairs onto the roof of the building where he collected a Rare Ring of Sacrifice then got back on track going back down the stairs and into a chamber with a elevator. Using the key of the seal he entered a room with a rotating lever. Activating it he opened the gate releasing a deluge of water that drained out of the ruins in a flood.

After watching the water drain for a quite a few minutes Noobzilla returned to the previous room hitting the lever that recalled the elevator from the lower level. Upon reaching the bottom of New londo Noob came across a rancid sight of hundreds of decaying waterlogged corpses laying all over the place.

"Ugh man this place stinks. Almost wishing it was still just a game again. Huh? wonder who all these people were," Noob said to himself.

As soon as Noobzilla reached the middle of the open area a darkwraith rushed down off a stairway opposite the elevator and headed right at him. A *Clang* echoed through the area as their blades met.

"Nice to see you too mister chuckles," Noob remarked as the skull helmet of the darkwraith stared back at him. Deflecting the blade he kicked the darkwraith away and brought up his blade two handing it bending his legs and lowering his stance. The darkwraith recovered staring daggers at the living body before him and in one smooth motion the darkwraith thrust his blade forwards only for Noob to side step him dashing behind and impaling the darkwraith in one blow.

Noob then continued onward up the same staires the Darkwraith had ran off from and then through a wooden half rotted structure arriving at a large stone doorway where another darkwraith was waiting. After dispatching it he traversed the fog gate into the building and encountered yet another darkwraith. Noob backed off quickly back peddling for some distance before igniting his pyromancy flame and bombarding the darkwraith with great fire balls.

And then the ugly as sin Mass of souls appeared and was also promptly burned to death Or undeath as well.

Clearing another two darks wraiths and a exploding skull from the chamber Noob then collected a large ember from a chest and proceeded to move on to the open area on the same level and spent half a hour fighting through the small army of darkwraiths that seemed to come at him from out of every nook and cranny of the ruins.

After dealing with the darkwraiths with only having used his estus flask twice Noob traveled to the spiral staircase that lead to the Four kings. But not just yet as he needed the ring of artorias to even stand in the abyss.

As he stood at the threshold of the spiral stairs Noobzilla had a fre thoughts. Thinking of the spells at his disposal he started practicing using the Float and Dash spells in tandem with each other. Using float first her started drifting up off the ground a bit and then using dash he shot upwards and stopped fifty feet up.

"Hehe I guess I can fly now. May as well make the best of this and train a bit."

For the next hour Noob trained in the use of his new ability before using it to fly out of the giant door of the city and fly into the valley of the drakes and into the cave that lead to the DarkRoot basin and a bonfire in a cave. After resting up a bit Noob trained with his flying ability killing a few of the blue drakes in the valley. However that stirred up a hornet's nest of many more of the blue drakes from caves all along the valley.

The angered beasts flew, climbed and glided all through the valley as they chased him until Noobzilla lost them in New Londo when he flew into the spiral staircase leading to the four kings. After taking a breather he descended the stairs further and reached the last step that lead to the void of blackness below.

"Well here goes nothing. Hope I don't regret waiting to get the ring of Artorias."

Taking one last deep breath Noob leaped off and fell and fell and fell down through the dark abyss for a good seven seconds before activating his float and dash spells. Stopping in mid air he looked around for the Four kings and after a few moments of eerie calm a giant one arms blade wilding silver deformed humanoid floated at him from the shadows.

In that moment he glanced around making sure the other three weren't flanking him but by the time he looked back to the king he had saw the giant blade had been swung at him. In a split second Noob dashed left narrowly avoiding the attack.

_"Gahh... ok that was my fault. Time to focus Noob."_

Putting all his focus into his next attack Noob flew at the floating barely human creature Noob dashed around the giant keeping to it's left side. The two danced around each other for a minute before Noob went in for the kill and dashed at the giants face and then dashed away from his faint attack just as the giant blade was swung at him but this made the first of the four kings drop his guard from the faint.

Taking the opening for all it's worth Noob firmly planted his blade into the neck of the first of the four kings and then quick jerk severed half of the head from it's connection with the body. The King roared in pain as he swung madly but Noob dashed up and around the king slashing at his arm once, twice and three times before the damaged arm hung limply. In that opening Noob finished the first cut separating the head in one last swing.

The body of the first of the four kings let go if it's blade and fell into the darkness. Noob knowing he still had three more kept his guard up and his head on a swivel. He didn't have to wait long as another of the kings the second charged right at him and attacked. Wanting to finish the battle as fast as possible Noob dashed to the right circling around and charged but the king quickly turned and attacked again forcing Noob to evad again. The second king swung wildly at the evasive small target and then held his blade up charging it with a violet and purple power and wirth one swing sent a wave of same colored energy chasing after Noob.

_"Shit not this attack." _He thought as he circled back around to the opposite side of the king quick selecting a crossbow sent bolt after bolt at the giants face.

The second king growled in pain as he shook his head from the bolts sticking in his face. Then in that moment Noob dashed up and straight down two handing his burning black knight blade. The second king looked around for his opponent only to feel the blade enter his skull and go down his torso.

With heavy breathing Noob watched as the second kings two halves fell downwards. "Two down two to go."

In that moment a purple light enveloped Noob sucking him backwards. Looking back he saw the third king trying to suck him in with that lame attack that would drain his life force like a darkwraith. "Fine you want me that badly you can gave me."

Noob being a little reckless dashed at the third king and just before being enveloped in that flower like arm he dashed down and then up behind the king and brought his blade up in a strong two handed stance before spinning in place like a buzz saw beheading the third king like the first.

Having no time to savor his victory the last king attacked. At the last second Noob quick selected the black knight shield and blocked the attack. The heavy impact sent him flying off a few hundred feet and knocked him out for a few seconds. As he lost consciousness Noob started to fall with the final king close on his trail.

"Ugh...huh!" Noob moaned as he fell blinking before he caught sight of the final king above him.

Shaking the dizziness away He reactivated Float and Dashed left and then up at the final king then just before being in range he evaded a blade attack and dashed around to the Kings back and then up above him. The king looked at him and charged a energy blade attack. Not wanting to give him the chance Noob ascended up a few hundred feet and then dashed away. The energy blade flew at him but he easily avoided it. The final king charged blade ready and swug only for Noob to dash over the king head and away again just in time to avoid the kings teeth as he bit at Noob while he was over head.

"Hah that all you got," Noob exclaimed bringing out his Claymore. Then with a blade in each hand he reourinted himself towards the king and forwards. The final king also charged full speed and the two flew at each other at full speed and clashed. Noob threw his claymore at the king just before impact changing his trajectory at the last moment and in the instant the king hesitated from the pain and impact if the claymore Noob impaled him in the head. Kicking off the final kings head and bringing his blade down on last time Noob bisected the last kings skull.

After the final king fell Noobzilla felt their soul shard enter him and then a platform of dark stone that glistened silver appeared along with a unlit bonfire at it's center

Feeling that he's going on fumes Noob slowly floated over to and landed on the floating bit of land and promptly fell down and rested from magic exhaustion from all the flying. A moment later a giant serpent raised it's head over the edge of the platform clicking itrs jaws at him.

* * *

After talking with Darkstalker Kaathe and placing the lordvessel in the firelink altar and resting for awhile Noobzilla returned back up to firelink shrine where he strolled over to Siegmeyer.

"Hello Sieg glad to be back to somewhere remotely safe," Noob greeted.

"Ah yes I am."Sieh meyer replied. "You did much for me up above. Im grateful. You know I was thinking. The gates at the old fortress. Was that your doing?"

"Yes."

"Yes I knew it. It seemed like a untimely coincidance. Well I am fortunate! This knight of Catarina thanks you sincerely. Here take this as a token of my gratitude." Siegmeyer said as he handed over a scroll holding the Emit force Miracle.

"Thanks. Say... Siegmeyer do you want to team up for a while."

"Hmm the thought had crossed my mind when you passed through here earlier... Sure why not. I planned on going down below to a place called Blighttown but since you asked I'll go with were ever you decide."

"Good. I have already got a place i'm mind. But i'm not going at the moment."

"Just say the word and I'll join you," Siegmeyer said.

After getting his first for the next party recruit Noob walked over to where big hat Logan and Griggs was talking and recruited the old sorcerer while Griggs stayed behind to rest and to complete a new spell Noob had him and Quelaag work on.

It was a spell that combined both Pyromancy and Sorcery so the both of them was required. And amongst the talking Quelaan somehow got everyone to let her tag along with Noob much to Eingyi and Quelaag's reluctance. But at the very least she was a strong fire witch according to Quelaag who only agreed if Skuld was her dedicated bodyguard.

After talking all that out the new party now consisting of Noobzilla, Quelaan, Skuld, Logan, and Siegmeyer traveled to the starting area of New Londo Ruins to pick up Rickert of Vinheim and take him safely to Andre of Astora where the two began work on a project Noobzilla gave them along with a tone of forging materials.

Afterwards the party traveled to their true destination of Anor Londo via warping. After exiting the bonfire cave with the woman in brass armor Noob led the party to the once sealed door way that led up to the Duke's Archives. A destination that made Logan quite ecstatic at the chance to get his hands on the scaleless dragon's research date and the plethora of books and tomes there.

As the party approached the first door way up the hillside overlooking the city of the gods Noob walked in front while Logan and Siegmeyer flanked him and Skuld took up the rear with Quelaan riding on her back holding a Izalith catalyst.

"So this is the way to the Duke's archives?" said Logan as the group entered the tunnel.

"There maybe enemies up a head so keep your weapons ready," Siegmeyer suggested.

The group turned down a sharp left turn quickly spotting a large bore in steel plate armor waiting for them at the other end.

"Hold up. There's a giant bore in armor up a head," Noob said.

"Let me take care of it," Quelaan said as everyone gave her a look.

"Is the young lass trying to prove her worth methinks," Logan said.

"I know none of you think Im very powerful but I can do it. Just let me try at least!" she shouted at everyone from atop Skulds back.

**"Are you sure you can handle this? little one,"** Skuled said.

Quelaan huffed in frustration. "I may look young but I bet i'm way older than you all," She said crossing her arms adopting a look of frustration on the outside even as she felt depressed on the inside from remembering that most of that life was spent as a demon.

"Ha ha. Well if you are sure of yourself miss Quelaan, we'll let you have the first attack then. Won't we gentlemen," Siegmeyer said to the others.

"Fine but stay on Skuld," Noob consented.

"Ok," she replied.

Quelaan and Skuld moved forwards turning the corner and catching sight of the target. Immediately Quelaan started casting a spell with her catalyst forming a giant chaos fireball in front of Skuld who feeling the heat turned her head and closed her eyes a bit. Upon seeing the spell start the armored Boar charged quickly reaching full speed as it rushed down the tunnel.

"Ok pig burn like a leaf!" Quelaan exclaimed as she released her attack.

The giant chaos fireball suddenly accelerated down the tunnel quickly slamming into the Bore mid way splashing the walls and floor in magma creating a large Bore sized carbonized statue that smoked and smelled of burnt meat.

"Hmm mph. Something smells like bacon," Siegmeyer quipped quickly getting looks from Logan and Noob.

Having eliminated one armored Bore a second was dispatched just as quickly in a second tunnel further along. Continuing on their way the party encountered a bonfire in a empty room. After igniting it they resting for a moment before taking a elevator up to the archives.

"Ah so close to the knowledge of the ages. What sublim incantations lay within one can only wonder," Logan said poetically as they reached the top.

A few moments after everyone walked off the platform a undead crystal soldier rushed at Logan from the side.

In a fraction of a second before the hollows blade struk the distracted Logan Noob sliced the hollows torso in half. Hearing the clatter of the body Logan regained his senses.

"Ah good good thank you for that. I owe you yet again it seems," Logan thanked.

Logan had no time to say another word as another undead crystal soldier charged at him from down the stairs. This time Seigemeyer charged bringing his blade down on to the hollow cutting his upper torso in half as a shattering noise was made from the crystals on its body were broken.

Not wanting to be left out Quelaan unleashed more of her fire magic burning more crystal hollows that were charging from the front again. The fireballs slammed into the undead crystal hollows stunning them long enough for Noob to split them in half.

"Better look alive old man Logan or were going to take all the glory without you," Said Siegmyer as he cleaved another pair of the crystalized undead in two with his Zweihander.

"Ha! im not over the hill yet boy," Logan said forming a dozen soul spears in the air above himself and launching them at four more crystalized undead running down the stairs.

Noobzilla rused forwards blacknight sword in hand as another pair of the undead soldiers charged down the stairs. With four deft slash's Noob dispatched the undead leaving the room calm and empty with the exception of the blue golem standing silently in the upper floors left corner.

"One left it seems," Siegmeyer said as everyone regrouped in the middle of the lower room.

"Want me to take it down?" Quelaan asked.

"No I' got it," Noobzilla replied before charging up the stairs.

The party watched as their leader and the blue golam exchanged blows on after the other at first looking evenly matched but then Noob jumped over and behind the golam, rapidly spinning around, cleaving it in half in one quick slash. As the golam landed upon the floor it shattered into a million fragments but among the pile of shards was a Broken Pendant. Leaning down Noob picked the pendant up putting it in his inventory.

"Lets move on," he said as the others made their way up the stairs.

The group continued on into the next room which was filled with giant wall to wall bookshelves and had three upper levels that looked like it was three to four stories high. From the second level crystal soldier archers aimed over the handrails and fired at the intruders along with two trident wilding channeler's on the first floor.

Fighting broke out immediately as arrows and spells started flying through the air. While that was going on Noob dashed to the left behind a bookcase circling around dispatching any crystal soldiers in his way. Moving around the back way Noob spotted the channelers being overwhelmed by precisely aimed soul arrows that left the bookcases and their contents unscathed.

Because of the angle and distance Quelaan wasnt unable to make the most use from her fire magic but Skuld was as she used a array of heavy soul arrows to dispatch the archers on the second level with a few well aimed shots.

After all enemies in sight were eliminated Big hat Logan got to searching through the nearest bookshelf absentmindedly mumbling to himself as he read.

"What's he doing?" Quelaan asked.

**"He's reading,"** Skuld said stating the obvious.

"I know that." Quelaan replied staring down at the wolf she sat upon.

"It's ok let him read. We can take it easy for a bit and and have a break. There doesn't seem like there's anyway out of the room other that that elevator on the second level. I'll check it out myself. NO ONE follow me. Got it!"

The abrupt seriousess shocked Skuld and Quelaan and left Siegmeyer confused.

"Isn't the purpose of a group to work together to achieve a common goal my friend?" Siegmeyer questioned.

"It's ok Siegmeyer. I know just what i'm doing. And I know just what's up there and I don't want any of you getting hurt. It will be less complicated if I go by myself. So please just trust me."

Siegmeyer, Quelaan and Skuld shared look's amougest each other before turning back to Noob.

"Ok we trust you. But just don't get killed ok," Quelaan said.

Noob gave thanks for the fact he had a helmet on as he lied. "Sure I'll be fine. I promise."

Noob turned away from his party making his way up to the second level and walking onto the elevator platform. With a pull of the lever the hand rail's slid into place on both sides and the platform shook a moment as it lifted upwards by a unseen mechanical force. After a few moments of movement Noob reached the top floor which was a small room with patch's of crystal's growing along the walls and ceiling here and there.

"Better prepare," Noob said to himself as he sweeped out one of his rings for a Ring of Sacrifice. "Hooo... well lets do this thing."

Noob continued on his way taking a small path to the right and up a set of stairs also covered in patch's of crystals. In the tunnel Noob encountered a crystal knight which was quickly dispatched with a dash and thrust of his sword along with a crystal Lizard further in. A bit further he arrived at the fog door and sighed at the situation that was about to play out.

**[YOU DIED]**

"HAH! wah huh?" Noobzilla exclaimed as he awoke from a brief sleep called death. Looking around he quickly realised he was inside a jail cell whos bars were over grown in crystals. "Oh right... Seath. Muther sucker.*SIGH*"

After collecting himself and kissing the finger the now broken Ring of Sacrifice had been on Noob glanced around spotting a sleeping snake man leaning against the right side of the cells bars sleeping away.

After glancing around he quickly noticed there was no bone fire anywhere. With a sigh Noob took out his lighting spear and with quite steps sneaked behind the sleeping snakeman and with one good thrust ran him through. The snakemans body jerked a bit as the lightning surged through his body before the spear was removed.

After getting the Archive tower key off the body Noob opened his cell and stepped out. Mere moments later a shrill sound echoed the room. Noob looked down over the hand railing spotting a dozen tentacled Pisacas exiting their cell and starting up the stairs coming for him.

Looking to his left Noob also spotted four serpent soldiers running up the stairs at him. Thinking fast Noob wiped out his pyromancy flame and shot a few fireballs at the serpent soldiers killing two and wounding one other. The last two attacked now in melee rang but hit nothing but air as Noob leaped backwards avoiding a slash of their giant clevers.

Spinning around with his burning black knight sword in hand Noob took one of their heads off and dashed behind the other whom he kicked over on to the hand railing. The serpent soldier got up only to be kicked again breaking the crystalized handrails. The serpent man hissed as he falling to his death far below.

After that Noobzilla looked down the stairs sighting ten Pisacas rushing up the stairs at him. Using his pyromancy again he shot three fireballs followed by two great fireballs at them reducing them from ten to six. The remaining six were quickly taken out with some dodging and well timed counter attacks leaving Noob free to explore the room collecting the Maiden's Armor set, white seance ring and the Archive Prison Extra Key as he explored around before heading to the bottom of the room down. Arriving at the lowest level he heard the sobbing of two women in a large cell and approached sighting two Prisaca in the cell.

Knowing that these two used to be Princess Gwynevere's handmaidens from the games lore Noobzilla activated his twilight bracelet and scanned the two. With a relived sigh he found that although their bodies were twisted by magic that had to be biomancy or something similar their souls and minds were still intact and salvageable for the most part. Upon blasting the two with date drain they returned to being human again just like Quelaag and Quelaan.

The two woman returned to their human forms dropping nude and unconscious from the shock of the transformation. Being a gentlemen Noob put the maidens armor set on one while placing a thief's clothing set on the other. Not wanting to waste time waiting around for the two to regain consciousness Noob picked them up and carried them back up the stairs a little ways before clearing out anymore enemies that were hiding out up above before returning to them and carrying them up the ladder one by one to the door that lead back to the room where his party was.

After opening the door with the Archive Prison Extra Key Noob placed the girls down outside the door and moved a little bit onwards to a balcony area overlooking a garden where he cleared out the areas of any hostile's before returning too and picking the girls back up and continued on his way into another building. After clearing out a hallway and a upper level Noob continued on his way killing enemies until reaching a area on the third level of the room where he left his party.

"Hay you still down there?" Noob yelled down at where the others were hopefully where.

"**Yes master were still here**" Skuld replied from far below her voice sounding off in his head.

"I'm coming down so get out of the way,"Noob yelled down before casting the Float spell and drifted down with the two girls in his arms.

As he was drifting down Noob caught sight of Logan still sitting but now surrounded by a circle of books with the others standing close by. After a full thirty seconds of drifting down Noob and the girls landed on the marble floor.

"Aaaah sorry I was gone for a spell," Noob said as the others leered at him and the two women he was holding.

The others very surprised that their leader had two woman in his arms stood their watching as Noob sipped some estus.

"What not glad to see me?" Noob asked as the others stared at him.

"Where did you find them?" Quelaan asked pointing to the still unconscious maidans on the floor.

"Oh. Well I found them in... a cell. And they were well how do I put this. They were transformed into tentacled monsters. That cried in a woman's voice. Which was kind of a give away that they used to be human. There were others but these two were the only ones that didn't attack me so I assumed that they still had a bit of humanity in them so I used my... "

Noobzilla continued explaining his twilight bracelet to Siegmeyer and how he used it to turn the two girls back into humans again. Which Quelaan and Skuld knew about but Siegmeyer was left speechless at the powerful magic his companion had while Logan was still buried in his books.

"Siegmeyer. Quelaan can you guard Logan here while I and Skuld take these two back to Firelink shrine."

"Sure" Siegmeyer answered.

"Ah... Ok but just get back quickly ok," Quelaan replied with a sigh.

Noob placed the two woman on Skuld's back before the four of them left. Returning to the bone fire in the nearby room and using it to warp back to Firelink shrine. In a swarling flash of light Noob and Skuld with the maidens on her back appeared in front of the bonfire at Firelink shrine.

Looking around Noob quickly spotted the crestfallen knight and Anastacia over by the well staring off into the sky. _"Huh? never pegged these two for hitting it off together,"_ he thought

**"We better bring these two to Quelaag and Griggs" **Skuld said as Noob refocused on her words.

"Oh yeah. Let's get going so we can get back to the others quickly."

Walking back up to the spiderwebbed building beside the church Noob and Skuld found Quelaag and Griggs still working on the new spell Noob had asked them to develop.

"Your back early? Something wrong?" Griggs asked as he and Quelaag stopped their work and stared at the two woman on Skulds back.

"Well we found some damsels in distress and had to bring them back here to rest," Noob answered.

"Really?" Griggs said.

"What!? so you picked up some nobody women you found in some dusty library," Quelaag said in a displeased and accusing tone of jealousy.

Sensing she was upset Noob knew he had to defuse the situation before it escalated.

"Well do be far I was kind of testing out the limitations of my twilight bracelet. These two were turned into tentacled monsters when I found them but unlike the others these two weren't hostile and just cried in a cell. That was the first clue that they weren't just some random monsters. So I helped them as best I could. But I don't know if their minds are still intact. We'll just have to wait and see which is why we brought them back here," Noobzilla explained before taking the girls off Skulds back and placing them on the soft grass ground by the wall.

Quelaag sighed in annoyance as Noob carried the two maidens off Skulds back. "And you expect us to babysit them?"

"Well if they turn hollow you have my permission to turn them to ash. "Noob said locking eyes with Quelaag. "But I think it's just common decency to help others in need."

Giving another sigh Quelaag relented at the logic and was not about to harm innocent people just because she was a little flustrated. "Fine. But i'm not changing their dippers," She said in jest.

"Thank you Quelaag," Noob said placing a hand on her shoulder as the two of them shared a intimate glance into each others eyes for a fleeting moment before she turned away to avoid showing her red cheeks.

"Oh ah your welcome," Quelaag said turning away blushing while her heart beat a little faster.

* * *

Noob and Skuld returned to the archives via warp reuniting with the others and continuing on their way exploring the duke's archives. Fighting their way through the building Noob and his party finally reached a bonfire on a ledge overlooking a enclosed garden with giant crystals on one the left side and golems spread about the area.

"Hmmm" Siegmeyer exclaimed as he stared out at the enemies below. "Many enemies below. Well need a strategy or else we'll be overwhelmed by their numbers."

Noob standing beside him agreeing. "Skuld you and Quelaan stay up here while me and Siegmeyer lure the enemies over here so you can hit them at range from up here."

Noobzilla, Logan and Siegmeyer then left the area finding a side room where they found the archive tower giant cell key, a mimic that was quickly killed and the crystal ember before they hit a lever descending to a lower room where a few crystal soldiers were waiting.

Passing through a fog door the group made their way down a ladder to the garden below. After reaching the ground level. Noob, Siegmeyer and Logan started luring the nearby crystal golems to the open spot below the balcony where Quelaan and Skuld were waiting.

After a ten minutes of effort four of the golems were quickly dispatched clearing the local area. After words Skuld with Quelaan on heer back leaped down to the garden below rejoining the rest of the group.

Now up to full strength the party started through the gardens middle where they encountered a gold golem that was easily dispatched but what was odd was the knight of catarina that popped out from the shattering crystal golem. As the knight rolled onto their back trying to stand up Siegmeyer quickly took their hand and helped them up to their feet.

"Their you go. It's hard to get back on to your feet in this armor but it's protection is second to none," Siegmeyer said.

"Huh you sound familiar? what's your name?" the unnamed knight of Catarina asked with a muffled female voice from under her helmet.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Siegmeyer of Catarina. And this is my companions, Noob of Zilla, the great mage Big hat Logan, The great wolf Skuld and on her back is the young looking but powerful fire witch Quelaan."

"Ah father!" the knight exclaimed startling Siegmeyer.

"Is... is that you my little Sieglinde?!" Sieg said giving a shocked response.

"Yes it's me. I've been searching for you for months. Mother and I were worried for you after you turned undead and worse ran off on this hair brained quest of yours," Sieglinda yelled at her dad.

"Err...uh...well you see." Siegmeyer stammered as Noob grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You left you wife and daughter behind just to go off on a quest huh."

Siegmeyer was speechless as he could feel Noobz accusing undertone. "Well. *Sigh* your right. But I hand the best of intentions you see."

Sieglinde interrupted. "My father is a great man. He just had the worst luck to become undead. People in Caterina are, like in most places not to welcoming to undead. Even if they've been loyal knights for many years."

Siegmyer lowered his helmet in depression of the memories of is fellow knights of Caterina's reactions to finding out he had become a undead. "I... I left so you and your mother could live a normal life. Things would just become difficult for the two of you if I had stayed around."

"We didn't care were family. And family stay's together through thick and thin. You told me that remember," Sieglinda said.

Siegmeyer was speechless as he started to become emotionel clenching his fists.

"Family can be complicated," Quelaan stated making Skuld nod in response.

"Oh I almost forgot." Sieglinda said turning to Noob. "Thank fore rescuing me from that golam. It wasn't too bad in there but I couldn't move much, *Stomach growl* Eh and it' seems i've become somewhat hungry hehe!"

Noob looked around for a few moments before spotting a bird in a tree a good distance away. He accessed his inventory bringing out a long bow and feathered arrows and took careful aim before loosing the arrow that zipped through the air striking the bird dead center killing it.

"Great shot!" Siegmeyer complemented seeing the bird fall from the tree.

Meanwhile Noob was sweating bullets sighing in relief as he had acted on impulse doing that and was relieved that he had hit the bird even though archery was not his best skill. Noob ran off collecting the bird and presented it to Sieglinda.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll roast it up for you so just wait a minute," Noob said grabbing some fallen sticks for kindling as he started a fire and using one of his arrows to make a a spit cooked the bird after plucking its feathers and chopping its head and legs off which Skuld gulped down. As Noob did that Logan walked around on his own investigating those giant crystals nearby.

**A few minutes later**

"Ah that his the spot," Sieglinda exclaimed after finishing off the bird. "Thank you again Noob. Im feeling back up to 100% now."

"Glad to hear it," Noob replied standing up. "But we really should be getting back to our mission now."

"Oh what mission is that?" Sieglinda asked.

"Yeah what is our mission?" Quelaan asked laying up against Skulds side.

"Well..." Noob said before explaining the whole gathering the lord souls, opening the door way to Kiln of the first flame and linking the fire deal.

"Hm I see that is indeed a noble goal," Siegmeyer said.

"Linking the fire huh. But wont that... kill you," Quelaan stated making Noob drop his shoulders in depression at the thought.

"Yeah well maybe 'the great lord Gwyn' wasn't all that understanding of the nature of the world," Noobzilla said.

The others were about to ask Noob what he meant by that when Logan walked up to them with some distressing look on his face. "We may have a problem."

Everyone turned to him as Noob asked, "Why?"

Minutes later everyone was at the entrance to the crystal cave which was empty at first as Logan had cleared out the area himself before exploring the beginning of the cave opening.

"The trouble is further in," Logan said as he lead the party that now numbers six into the cave.

The inside of the cave was covered in crystalline structures ranging from small to giant. As they progressed further in and fought off several more golems some blue and others gold they quickly reached reaching a massive abyssal drop off that had no seemingly safe path across.

"Well this is a problem!" Siegmeyer said as he kicked a small rock off the edge down into the abyss below that had to be at least a two hundred feet drop down to the bottom.

*CLANG* the rock eacho made as it hit the bottom.

"Hmm," Noobzilla hummed as he looked around noticing the snow crystals drifting down from the ceiling and sometimes hit a piece of ground that was not there before melting and evaporating._ "I see so it is the same as the game," _he thought bringing a bow and arrows out again.

The others watched as he fired arrow after arrow in the direction of the snow that stopped mid air seeing some of the arrows fall do the bottom while others stop mid air and seemingly float there. Noob repeated this process twenty times until a small path over a invisible walkway became perceivable.

"Ah a invisibility enchantment is it," Logan said as he started casting a spell with his staff catalyst.

A few moments later a wave of transparent light erupted outwards from the master wizard revealing the hidden crystal path across the abyss.

"That's sneaky. "Logan said. "Whatever is in this cave must be important for such a spell to be cast here."

"Yes well. It's Seath the scaleless primordial crystal which grants him immortality," Noob casually explained while the others especially Logan gave him a look.

"What!" Logan exclaimed in great surprise.

"Uh the what now?" Siegmeyer and his daughter moth said in unison.

"The primordial crystal huh." Quelaan said to herself." No wonder there's so many enemies around and that invisibility enchantment."

Skuld glanced back at her charge.** "You know of it?"**

"Yes. It was a treasure Seath stole from his fellow dragons during the war so long ago."

"It's a dangerous thing to pilfer a dragon's treasure." Noob said as he took out his burning black knight shield and sword. "I'm going in. If any of you want to leave then by all means do so."

The others gave each other a glance before giving their answer.

"To sly a dragon. That is the kind of thing we can brag to mom about huh dad," Sieglinda stated proudly.

"Ah haha. She will certainly be surprised if we bring a few horn's and fangs back home," he replied in a jovel tone.

"It is regrettable but it will be impossible to kill the dragon without first destroying the crystal of immortality first." Logan said. "But if I am to safely uncover the secrets of these archives eliminating Seath would make it much safer here," Logan said stroking his beard.

"I was cooped up in a small room for many decade's. If I wanted to be safe I would have stayed back at Firelink shrine. So im in." Quelaan said.

**"I swore my life to you master. My place is at your side,"** Skuld said.

Noob glanced around at his party feeling like he maybe responsible for some of their deaths in the coming battle. But it was their choice and he respected that. "Ok... let's talk strategy first."

**A few minutes later.**

With a roar and a gale of powerful wind liken to a hurricane Seath the pale dragon crashed into the chamber sensing intruders in his most hallowed ground.

"Everyone now!" Noob yelled as he date drained the primordial crystal shattering it into dust.

Seath the scaleless jerked in pain as his source of power was destroyed. As the pale dragon was stunned Sieglinda and her father flanked on both sides before converging behind and hacking at the great tail of the dragon.

Seath roared again in physical pain as his tail was severed at the middle by four heavy chops of the two zweihanders. The stunned dragon regained his composer as a barrage of chaos fireballs struck his body along with a barrage of soul arrows (that although did much less damage still were a good distraction) from Quelaan and Skuld to his right.

Seath glared at the two of them before reaching up his clawed right arm and swung at the pest's. Skuld jumped over the sweeping attack landing on the other side of the room where they again attacked with Soul arrows and Chaos fireballs.

Seath growled in pain again as he was struck a second time. He reared his head up ready to unleash a blast of cursed crystallizing energy when a figure appeared above him burying a blade partly into his skull.

"Their not your only opponent," Noob yelled as he pulled his black knight blade out of the dragons skull and flew backwards landing in front of Logan who had twenty soul spears floating in the air around himself as he concentrated. "Now or never Logan."

"Very well then," Logan replied as he gestured his staff forwards shooting the gathered souls spears.

In pairs and threes Seath was barraged by the soul spears striking his body and head. Meanwhile the Siegmeyer family was continuing to hack at the dragons tail from behind blooding the crystalline ground and themselves as they continued chopping and hacking.

As Seath brought up his arms to block the barrage of soul spears, Skuld formed both soul arrows and homing soul mass together and fired at the left side of his head where he was more open to attack. The barrage of magic lasted for a full twenty seconds before relenting. And as soon as he had a opening Seath reared back his head as energy gathered in his mouth and unleashed a blast of cursed energy that formed a field of crystals blanketing the area.

The shock wave blasted everyone back and raised their curse amount by a bit but thanks to the Resist curse spell that Logan cast on everyone before they had entered the cave they were much better off the other wise.

Now enraged Seath twisted his lower body side to side batting Siegmeyer and Sieglinde away as he charged forwards. Now in range Seath reached out to grab Logan but Noob jumped in the way and was grabed instead. Seath opened his maw to bit the head of his catch but just then Noob formed a chaos fireball and threw it into the beasts mouth.

Seath rored and shook thrashing about as the pain of having his throat burned severely by the spell dropping Noob as he thrashed about as Skuld and Quelaan recovered and rushed to his aide jumping just in time to catch the falling Noob mid air.

"Thanks," Noob said riding behind Quelaan. "Lets hit him again."

As Logan started firing more soul spears at Seath. Noob, Skuld and Quelaan also unleashed their own magic attacks sending Pyromancy and sorcery spells at Seath's face once again and again Seath was forced to defend himself but this time he made the most of it by also charging a attack and then blasting a beam out of his mouth sweeping it from one side of the room to the other. Skuld jumped just at the last second as the beam sweeped by clipping her back feet by a few inches making her collapse when she landed knocking Noob and Quelaan off.

"You ok," Noob yelled as he stood back up.

**"I'll live. But my back legs are wounded,"** Skuld replied feeling the small crystals growing on her bleeding feet.

"Isn't it time Noob? " Quelaan asked in a concerned tone while she prepared a trio of fire balls that she fired all at once striking Seaths body.

"Yeah it's time we finished this," Noob answered as he brought out his two lightning weapons. The lightning spear he got in Sens fortress and the Dragonslayer Spear obtained from Ornstein.

In one motion Noob dashed forwards stopping at Seaths so called belly and cast float before flying up all the way to the ceiling flipping upside down and landing on his feet. He then aimed for his true target flying down again burying both lighting spears into the dragon's back.

Seath roared as his body surged with the one element dragons can't take. Everyone then attacked all at once as Noob brought out his claymore. Flying up and over onto Seaths head he pierced the dragon's eye with the great sword and was quickly batted away by a giant claw and smashed into wall with quit a few broken bones.

Taking three sips of his estus Noobzilla recovered resuming his attack this time with with a chaos fireball in each hand. One after the other collided with Seaths body as he jerked and roared from the lighting spears in his back and after a second barrage he finally fell in a resounding crash.

Noob focused pouring his pyromancy flame energy into his claymore. The blade started to glow and in a few second burst into flames as it became flame enchanted. Looking over Seath started to get back up supporting his body with his arms as he slowly raised up.

Flying up again before descending with violent force Noob fell from high above giving his burning blade all the force it needed to slice into Seath's head separating it from his neck. Blood spouted out of the wound in great torrents as Seath fell once again for the last time as his life blood drained away.

Picking himself up Noob stared at the now lifeless Seath for a few moments before looking around as his exhausted party members gathering around him. And in that moment he raised his sword and yelled. "Hooo im beat," before collapsing falling backwards in a crackling noise on the crystalized ground.

Which made everyone give a laugh.

After spending some time recovering Noob collected the body of Seath placing it in his inventory along with the pale dragon's soul. Before they left the Archives Logan left the party opting to stay and bury himself in research. While Noob and everyone else returned to Firelink shrine. Once their Noob met with the two woman that he saved from being monsters in Seaths archives.

"We are forever in you debt ma-lord Zilla," one woman thanked bowing in the maiden's clothe's.

"Please take these as tokens of our appreciation." the other woman said handing over two scroll's labeled Soothing Sunlight and Bountiful Sunlight.

Noob took the scrolls thanking them for the gifts but honestly he hadn't really much need for Miracles. Mainly because the estus flask, his own tactics and the support of the others he's recruited had been more than sufficient to best any enemy up till now. But that was about to change as he would now travel to a place that he alone will and must face by himself.

"Thank you. I'll make good use of them," Noob said as he pocketed the scrolls and made his way over to Quelaag and Griggs.

"Did you two complete the spell?" Noob asked.

Griggs let out a sigh of relief as he finished binding a scroll up. "Yes and it was very difficult to combined both Pyromancy and Sorcery into a single spell," Griggs replied with a face of discontent and tiredness.

"It was difficult true but a in citfull experiment. And we can attest to the power of the spell," Quelaag stated as she relaxed with a stretch.

"I appreciate all your effort the both of you put into this. I'll make good use of it. Get some rest."

After getting the new spell Noob walked passed the bonfire where Siegmeyer, Sieglinda, Laurentius, Quelana, Quelaan, Anastacia and the crestfallen knight where all sitting around the bonfire talking and chatting together while drinking alcohol that Qualana and Laurentius had found along with a tone of preserved food they had found on their little date, Sieglinde referred to it as.

"It wasn't a date we were just exploring the ruined city... together," Quelana stated red faced as Everyone made their own assumptions on her reaction.

"Haha. To love and beloved is the greatest thing in the world," Siegmeyer teased with a drunken face and beer in hand.

Anastacia took a sip of her cup while sitting beside the crestfallen knight who as yet never told anyone his name but it seems like he and her has developed a talkative relationship as they shared each others company.

"Ah Noob where are ye off to?" Siegmeyer yelled in a semi drunken stooper.

"Oh just going of on a little errand. Nothing that needs all of you. You all deserve some rest and time off. Just relax I'll be back in no time," Noob said to everyone as he used the bonfire to warp away.

* * *

Arriving at the forge of Andre and Rickert Noobzilla Noob walked down the stairs hearing the pounding of a hammer and noticing the pulsating light of magic as the two worked together on a sword that looked like a single edged version of a black knight sword but with a larger wing like cross guard that didn't bend back over the handle but strait outwards with the blade now jet black with a silver groove down the middle.

"So are you two done with your little project?" Noob asked as he reached bottom of the stairs.

Both blacksmiths stopped what they were doing turning to Noob. "Ahh yes were all finished with the work. Have to say it was an interesting job," Andre said as he wiped sweat away from his head.

"A interesting job in deed." Rickert said. "It was worth it to get out of that stuffy cell," he said also wiping the sweat off his head.

"The shield and scabbard is over yonder," Andre said waving his hammer to the wall to Noobs left.

Noob turned left seeing a black shield and a white and black scabbard resting along the wall. Walking over he picked them up. The shield looked like a black knights but with a silver knights shields silver engravings. Noob took the shield up along with the scabbard walking over to Andre and Rickerts anvil. Andre presented the single edged version of a black knights sword to Noob who took it and turned around making a few experimental swings before seathing it.

"I take it their both fully upgraded?" Noob asked.

"Yep," Andre replied.

"You would not believe how many versions we went through till we had made the best combination of that sword and shield. And like you requested they both can be enchanted with magic of both pyromancy and Sorcery," Rickert said sitting down in a chair along the wall.

"And the Catalysts?" Noob said as Rickert handed him a bracelet.

Noob took and examined it as the bracelets black and silver coloration combined with the eight blue jewels set in its surface reflected the light of the torches along the walls before placing it around his left wrist.

"It should be a very good Catalyst for sorceries given the materials you provided." Rickert stated. "And the design theory of having the energy circulate around the bracelet like how it flows through a staffs rod structure was a interesting test of a new way to make such magical catalysts. I'm sure it can be applied to Pyromancy and Miracles as well."

"Thank you both. And here are the souls I promised," Noob said paying the men for their hard work. "Now if you could start the second project I requested of the both of you."

"Sure thing lad just as soon as we take a little brake," Andre replied in exhaustion as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and taking a good long swig.

"Sure. You two need it after all that work. Oh and I picked these up," Noob said as he handed over the large ember and more smithing materials before leaving.

Now that Noobzila had his custom weapons he left through the nearby room traveling through the darkroot guardian to the darkroot basin where he would confront the Hydra.

In the lake below Dark root garden Noob walked onwards towards the lake from the cliff trail he had used that led to his destination. As he did so he sensed a presence behind him.

"*Sigh* Quelaan what are you doing here?" he asked as the witch stepped out from behind a tree with Skuld close behind.

"I was just worried about you. You left so suddenly. And my sister Quelana told me all about how you worked with the others a lot so... I was thinking we could have some uh... alone time with you."

Noob was taken aback by the initiative Quelaan showed but was worried for her given where he was going (that being Oolacile). "Im flattered Quelaan but I don't want you to be coming where i'm going. It's dangerous."

"Hasn't the reason you gathered a group of people together is to better your odds of besting your enemies?" Quelaan asked as she stepped forward.

**"Shes right master," **Skuld added.

Noob sighed at the situation placing his hands on his hips as he thought realizing Quelaan maybe wants to be alone with him. "Well... ok. But you have to do exactly what I tell you is that understood."

"Yes it is," Quelaan replied nodding in a better mood.

"Skuld help her up," Noob said as Skuld layed down on her belly letting Quelaan up onto her back.

"One more thing before we start. I got to teach you both the new spell Burning Lance."

Twenty minutes later the tree of them approached the lakes sandy beach. And as soon as they had stepped within a certain range a seven headed Hydra erupted out of the lake aiming all seven of its fanged maws at the three intruders of it's domain with wide hungry eyes.

"Skuld keep moving and keep Quelaan safe. Quelaan stay with Skuld and keep shooting spells at that thing," Noob shouted as he raised his left arm forming a Burning Lance. A spell that combined the spells Soul Spear and Great Fire Ball into a piercing fire spell that is a fire element counterpart to Soul Spear.

"HAH!" Noob yelled as he cast the Burning Lance at the Hydras center head.

The red and orange glowing lance raced through the air piercing right between the Hydras center heads eyes making the beast roar in pain as it swated it's heads about in pain before refocusing on the black armored intruder that just hurt it.

The Hydra charged forwards a few meters before re-aiming its heads at Noob rearing it's heads back a bit and unleashing seven blasts of high pressure water bullets. Casting great magic shield on his shield Noob stood his ground bending his legs bracing for the impact.

*BOOM*BANG*BANG*BOOM*BANG*BANG*BOOM*. Seven blasts rocked the lake side as the area exploded around Noob and creating a dusty cloud with a mess of debri from the water bullets impact force that hit like cannon shells.

Gasping in concern Quelaan and Skuld watched as the dust cleared revealing Noob laying on his back. He laid there silently for a few moments before raising a arm and giving a thumbs up. Seeing he wa ok Quelaan and Skuld let out a held breath before refocusing on the Hydra. Together they cast duel Burning Lance's at the Hydra pelting it with eight glowing red lances.

Four of the Hydras heads jerked hissing in anger as they were struck making them react by turning to the source of the pain and spotting two little threats. In a hostile hiss of a roar the Hydra attacked both it's targets with another barrage of water bullets. Skuled jumped out of the water projectiles path as Quelaan fired off a barrage of four more Burning Lance's striking the Hydras body as that was a bigger target and eraiser to hit when while moving.

As the girls had their hands full on one side of the lake Noob focused on his part once again forming a Burning Lance in his raised hand. The lance of fire flew straight and true impaling the Hydras center head's neck. The Hydra roaring in more pain again took a few more steps forwards continuing to fire water bullets. Holding up his shield Noob blocked another impact of the water bullets taking a direct hit from three and like last time being sent flying back onto his ass but with only minimal damage thanks to the great magic shield spell.

"Grrrah!" Noob groaned as he took a sip of estus and recast the great shield spell before casting Burning Lance again this time striking the Hydra's body. He repeated the attack two more times before dashing away from more water bullets.

At this time bothe Quelaan, Skuld and Noobzilla had the beast focusing on two different directions and had its undivided attention. But as the damage racked up the Hydra became more and more injured until losing much of it's stamain. After the battle lasted for half hour it collapsed from it's accumulated injuries.

Wanting to end things quickly Noob raised both hands and cast twin Burning Lances aiming for the beasts chest.

One, two, the Burning Lances hit and Noob repeated the attack again and again. Three, four five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. By the time the tenth lance hit the Hydra was already dead.

Breathing a sigh of relief Noob was rejoined by Skuld and Quelaan. Together they entered the nearby cave and proceed deeper in encountering a golden golem. The two quickly dealt with the construct but as it shattered it released a dark orb of swirling blackness that produced gray wisps that traced inwards to it's dark center.

"That doesn't look safe!" Quelaan as she Skuld and Noob stared into the floating orb of swirling darkness.

Noobzilla hummed in interest as he activated his twilight bracelet shifting it to scan mode for a few minute's. Then after the scan of the temporal anomaly ended the neon flower like twilight bracelet folded back up and faded from view.

"It's a gateway to the past from what I can gather," Noob explained. "We may only have one shot at traveling through it as it seems unstable." After saying that Noob walked back to Skuld and hoped onto her back sitting behind Quelaan. "It should be safe if we run right in."

**"Are your sure master?," **Skuld asked feeling unsure of the ominous dark orb.

"I'm sure we won't die if that's what your asking," Noob answered to reassure her.

**"Very well. Hold on." **Skuld replied.

At that Noob reached both hands passed Quelaan grabbing onto Skuld's thick fur and the fire witch followed suit. Once both of them had a firm grasp of her fur Skuld ran full sprint at the orb of floating darkness. The instant they reached arms reach the orb suddenly enlarged doubling in size as a giant dark hand reached out enveloping them in it's fingers before pulling them in to a dark void.

**Some time later.**

"Ghh?" Quelaag moaned as she rolled over feeling a uncomfortably thick root like object below her.

Opening her eyes she found herself staring into a cave wall and after a few blinks of her eyes the white haired girl sat up glancing around quickly spotting Skuld looking at her. "Skuld where are we?"

The wolf blinked with a humming noise before answering**. "A cave. We arrived here a few minutes ago but the rough landing must have knocked you out. Master went ahead to scout."** she answered.

"Oh," Quelaan moaned as she stood up once again being reminded that she was human again and had human legs thanks to Noob. "Let's find go him."

**"Agreed," **Skuld replied as she kneeled down so Quelaan could climb on her back.

The two then road off through the cave for a few minutes climbing ever higher up the sloped surface. After a while they finally reached a exit to the surface and were greeted by the sight of a small shallow lake where the corpse of a creature with the head of a white lion the tail of a scorpion and for wings laid dead off in the distance from them.

Moving on from there they found a stone door way without a door and passed through a small cave nearly to small for Skuld before entering a garden area with many states and ruins all covered in moss and vines along with a bonfire in the middle of a depression.

"Oh hello there. Are you Skuld and Quelaag by any chance?" A aged woman's voice called out.

Looking around Quelaag and Skuld found no one around in the immediate area except for an odd and very large mushroom sticking out of a wall nearby.

"Over here my dears," the large mushroom said prompting the two to approach realising that it had a pair of eyes.

"Hello and who may you be miss?" Quelaan asked.

"I am Elizabeth." The mushroom said somehow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Skuld and Quelaag. The one named Noob of Zilla has passed through here a while ago on his way to the Oolacile Township. He asked me to help you on your way should you come through here."

"Thank you miss Elizabeth we appreciate the help," Quelaan thanked with a slight bow.

"Your quite welcome little one," the talking mushroom replied. "Be safe as you make your way through the Royal wood. Many less than friendly creatures and hollows now make that place their home."

**"Thanks for the warning. We'll be careful," **Skuld said.

Leaving the save zone Quelaan and Skuld passed over a stone bridge before finding themselves in a thick and dark forest and it wasn't long after they started finding corpses of semi human like creatures in ripped clothes and wilding pitchforks scattered about here and there. Moving on from there the two concluded it would be more productive following the trail of bodies as they went.

After wandering through the forest for what seemed like hours following the trail of bodies the two finally reached a multi story structure. As they approached, the sounds of clashing blades and war cry's echoed forth from the buildings stone edifice.

Meanwhile inside the said structure a fierce battle was raging between Noob and one of the strongest warriors of Lorden.

"Gah!" shouted Noob as he blocked a full force over head swing of the dark corrupted blade held by Artorias. The Abyss corrupted royal knight swung wildly for a few moments each attack blocked or deflected before shifting his weight to the other leg starting a spinning attack that was once again deflected.

As sparks and flacks of their blades exploded from the clash Noob lunged forward shoulder bashing Artorias away buying some time for him to form and launch a Burning lance. Artorias twisted evading the point blank Burning lance as it scraped along his black heating up his armor and leaving some burned cloth as it passed.

"GRAAHH."

The corrupted knight yelled out as he jumped into the air spinning as he brought his blade down full force. Noob dashed away in time as the ground exploded behind him. Stopping he took a stance with one foot pointing forward with the other behind him he held his blade in both hands to his left side pointing it forwards and a moment later dashed towards Artorias at full speed.

Seeing the attack coming the dark armored knight flipped to one side bringing his blade up and down only for Noob to stop it with a counter swing that sent both blades reeling from the sparking impact. The two combatant's eyed each other as they brought both weapons back up for another attack and then another and another and another. *CLANG*CLANG*CLING* echoed through the building.

The echoing reverberations of metal on metal brought Quelaan and Skuld's attention closer as the battle continued unabated.

"We should stay back."Quelaan said as Skuld stopped just outside the building." If Noob is in the middle of a intense fight the last thing he needs is us to worry about."

**"Your right. Lets trust that master can handle himself," **Skuld replied as she laid down.

Back in the battle Artorias lunged forwards spinning his great sword. Noob dashed away just in time to avoid the attack and countered with a left dash followed by a right dash followed by a thrust attack that was once again masterfully parried by Artorias who continued his swing into a spinning counter attack that Noob barely ducked out of.

Evading the counter attack by lowering himself Noob then kicked Artorias away bringing up his blade to his midsection and thrusting again which was again parried but this time Noob went with the deflection motion bringing his blade once again up and then down striking a full power blow on Artorias's chest.

The metal of Artorias armor bent and parted leaving a bloody oval shaped void on his chest. Black ooze seeped from the wound and with a pained yell Artorias broke out into a full speed sprint bringing his blade up waist high and swung horizontally. Noob also brought up his sword but the shear force of the impact sent him flying into the wall twenty feet away.

"Gah!" Noob let out in pain as he felt a few of his ribs break before he slid down the wall to his feet and bent his knees to absorb the shock of the landing. But he didn't have much time to think or act as Artorias had again jumped and was at that moment falling at him.

With little time Noob acted on instinct simply pointing his own blade at the on coming enemy and dashed through the air. With a resounding clang of metal on metal Noobzillas blade pierced Artories's body running him through his lower midsection.

Unfortunately that wasn't enough to finish off the corrupted royal knight. Artorias raised his blade again but being at such close range Noob only had to use his own arm to stop Artoriese's only good blade arm mid swing and taking advantage of their positions Noob dashed to the side and hopped up a bit delivering a spinning kick to Artorieses right knee.

The knee joint gave as the leg bent at a unnatural angle with a sick cracking noise that brought the once great knight to his knees. Seeing the end of the fight in view Noob brought his blade up once more and swung at a horizontal angle looking to decapitat in one stroke. But as the blade moved it's target Artorias rolled away and once again stood putting most of his weight on his remaining good leg.

"Stubborn one aren't you," Noob quipped as he once again took a thrusting stance.

The two fighters stood silent as they both knew the next blow would be the last. Bursting in blurring speed at each other they swung at the same time. Artorias swung another horizontal attack seeking to cut Noob in half while Noob thrust forwards at full speed but with a twist as at the last second he jumped rotating his own body upside down.

Artorias's blade cut the tips of his hair off as Noobs blade sliced into Artorias's neck. Dew to momentum and position Noob landed over Artorias as he fell backwards from the impact and being paralyzed from the neck down.

Noob pulled his blade out of the nearly severed neck and plunged it back into Artoriese's chest as he gave his last breath. For a moment Noob thought he heard a wispeered "Thank you," before the body dissolved leaving behind his sword and now empty armor.

Outside Quelaan and Skuld waited and listened hearing that the sounds of battle had stopped.

"I thinks it's over. Let's take a peek," Quelaan said as Skuld stoop up and entered the structure.

The great wolf and the fire witch entered the rounded chamber where they quickly spotted Noob standing over a dark stained armor and sword on the ground.

**"Master are you unharmed?" **Skuld asked.

"Yeah... *deep breath* i'm fine," he answered while seathing his blade before activating the twilight bracelet scanning the dark and corrupted blade and armor of the fallen Artorias.

Quelaan and Skuld just watched as Noob completed the scan before picking the blade up and with a hint of remorse in his face he drove the blade into the ground and made a grave with it and the armor, "Ok lets go."

Progressing onward the group of three came across a unlit bonfire where they rested after igniting it. Noob having been exhausted in his battle with Artorias laid up against Skuld's side while Quelaan lade on the stone ground close by.

"Are you comfortable over there Quelaan?" Noob asked keeping his eyes closed.

Quelaan gave out a sight as she stared up into the darkening sky now showing a few scattered stars. "Im fine... It's been forever since I laid on my back like this just staring at the stars. The last time was..." Quelaan trailed off as if remembering something.

"Something on your mind?" Noob asked as the bonfire crackled in the increasing darkness around them.

"Hmm..." Quelaan hummed before continuing. "The last time I laid down looking at the stars like this was... my last birthday party in Izalith with my family."

"Your family were the leaders of that city right," Noob stated.

"Uh huh, Mom became the queen after beating the last king in a duel. But he ended up becoming moms lover." Quelaan replied. "We were always training with our fire magic or being trained by mother or father or someone else. We did have time to ourselves and traveled around the continent on a few occasions but only rarely."

Seeing as the opportunity had presented it's self Noobzilla wanted to ask a certain question. "Say i've always wondered. How was Izalith created. It's deep underground in a massive domed shell of black stone right?"

Quelaan turned her head glancing at Noob. "Oh that. Our ancestors created it with Magma style magic. It combines alchemy or Earth manipulation magic and fire magic to mold the surrounding environment into whatever one wants. Mother got her title of the Witch of Izalith for her mastery of that type of magic." remembering a painful memory Quelan sighed. "It's sad how mom was destroyed by her own miscalculation when she tried to recreate the first flame."

"Even the smartest and greatest of people are still human in the end. No one is flawless." Noob stated. "We all make mistakes at one point or another. Even those that claim to be gods. What important is to learn from the mistakes of the past and improve ourselves and others so the deaths aren't for nothing."

After hearing Noobs words of wisdom Quelaan sat up staring at him with a new found understanding about herself and him. "You know Noob... I think I really respect you."

Noob opened his eyes glancing at Quelaan. "Hah! Really now. Me... respectable?" he said questioningly with a grine. "I'm just a drifter out looking to prove my own worth to myself by overcoming any and all enemies in this land of Lordran."

**"My my your humble," **Skuld stated finally joining in on the conversation.

"And what do you mean by that?" Noob asked.

**"I may not have been with you for the whole journey but from what i've seen you've gone out of your way to help anyone you've come across." **Skuld answered.

"She's right. "Quelaan started. "You could have just killed my sister Quelaag and I. We we're... demons after all and no one I can think of would feel sympathy for us let alone try and help us. And then from what sister Quelaag told me you helped out others like Logan, Skuld, her pack. Then Siegmeyer and his daughter Sieglinda. Your a nice guy Noob and helpful to others even though you don't always ask for something in return." Turning her gaze to Skuld Quelaan thought of a question she had been meaning to ask. "Say if I may ask why did you want Skuld as a servant anyway?"

At that Noob glanced over at the head of the giant wolf he was laying against. "Nothing reason too big. I just thought it would be cool to have a giant wolf servent is all."

**"IS THAT ALL" **Skuld said rolling her eyes. Just then scent of a stranger approaching filtered to her powerful snout making her look off into the direction of the arena Noob and Artorias fought in**. "Someone is approaching... not a hollow."**

At that Noob, Quelaan and Skuld stood back up staring into the direction of the approaching footsteps on the stone path way.

"Ah so you have a great wolf with you as well. They have excellent noises and are fiercely loyal," said the approaching woman wearing a dark colored armor with a white mask.

Upon seeing the person Noob recognized who it was at first glance." Your... Ciaran one of the Four Knights of Gwyn right."

Somewhat surprised that someone knew her identity Ciaran was at a loss for words for a few moment's before recovering her composer. "Oh... ah yes your correct. Who may you be?"

Bowing with a little flare Noob introduced himself. "Noob of Zilla from across the sea. If I may ask what brings you to my little campfire here."

"Hmm. Well It may not be a coincidence but... where you the ones who defeated the knight whose grave lay in the nearby building?"

"Yes. He was quit a fierce opponent. Stubborn too." Noob stated shrugging. "I only wise I could have faced him in his prime before he was driven mad by the dark forces that plague these lands."

Upon hearing Noobs answer Ciaran glanced down at her own feet for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "I see... I must thank you then... for freeing him from that accursed fate. But I must ask. Do you... still have his soul?"

Upon hearing the anticipated request Noob opened his inventory bringing out the dark chaotic flame like soul of the Abysswalker Artorias. "Here," Noob said taking a few steps forwards while holding the dark mass of a soul as it flickered like a flame in his hand.

Ciaran watched the soul of her beloved as it still had beauty even in it's dark corrupted state. She reached out gently plucking it from Noobs hand and embarrassed it pulling it to her chest in a loving way a family member or lover might. "Thank you again from the bottom of my heart." Ciaran thanked as she reached back pulling both a dark silver and bright golden pair of twin blades out. "Hear take these. I have no more use for them."

Noob took the two blades placing them in his inventory before watching Ciaran start to walk off. "Where are you going from here?"

Slowly Ciaran turned and replied. "I don't really know. But I must first make a proper grave for him."

Seeing as there wasn't anything more to discuss Noob let her leave without saying anything more.

After that little encounter the party got some rest until day break and from the bonfire traveled through a town filled with more hollows. They fought through dilapidated streets and moss covered ruins, crumbling houses and monster filled towns until finally coming across a locked door at the base of a tower that was unlocked with a key they had found before. The door lead to a ladder which meant Skuld had to once again stay behind.

A top the tower Quelaan and Noob found a armored giant making odd wood carvings.

Upon hearing their arrival the giant stopped his work and turned to them. "Hmm? Visitors have we?" Thee must be the one who freed Artorias. An old friend he was and thanks to thee... He left this world with his honor intact. And here I am retired and blind. Of little help to thee im afraid.

"Your Hawkeye Gough aren't you? And how do you know about Artorias?" Noob asked.

"Ah yes I am. But that was a long time ago, and as for how I know about my old friends fate... I have very good ears. It just turned out that way after I became blind. Odd a thing the body is." the giant answered with a shrug. "Also If thee seeketh to explore this domain be wary of the black dragon. I fear thee no match for this terrible beast. His name is Kalameet a ferocious dragon indeed. Even mighty Anor londo dared not provoked his ire. I see little good coming from any confrontation with him. Best stay clear of the beast."

"He must surely be the mightiest of dragons if he has not been slayen yet," Quelaan proclaimed.

"Yes he is. Many have tried and all... hah most have fallen. Even the mighty Ornstein and I fought with a army of a thousand at our back and a plan to ambush the beast in a valley. But neary a few of us survived Kalameet's black fire and his invisible grasp. He can use a peculiar magic that one. It can repulse any arrow and magic or lift all enemies thoshing them about like a child's toy. I have had the dishonor myself of being thrown aside like a ragdoll my self. By the time I came too the battle had ended and Kalameet once again roared in triumphantly before flying off."

"Hmm that sounds like the kind of hopeless battle i've been looking for," Noob stated sounding fired up for the fight after hearing the details from Gough.

"Does thee really intend to face the beast?" Gough asked leaning forwards a bit his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah. My journey to become stronger won't mean anything if I don't risk my life. But i'm not stupid and already have a strategy planned out. Hay Gough do you know where Kalameet sleeps or go's to rest frequently?"

"HAHAHA." The giant laughed at the notion of this lone stranger defeating the great and feared black dragon bane of Anor londo and destroyer of armies. "Good good what is bravery without a dash of recklessness! I've taken a liking to thee. And I owe thee much for thy service to Artorias. If thee needs anything just ask. I would gladly let these weary bones be burned to ash's if it helps thee finally defeat Kalameet."

Noob smiled as he started formulating a plane. "Since your a archer by the giant bow over there then perhaps you could help by getting Kalameets attention so I can ambuse him in the sky."

"Ambush... a dragon... from above?!" Gough stated in astonishment leaning back a bit in surprise. "Not one of us in all of lord Gwyn's armies ever thought of such a mad plan before. You continue to Amaze me... ha ha!"

The three then started strategizing with what each of their rolls are and after words Noob and Quelaan rejoined Skuld below before they ran off to the future location of the battle in the small valley below.

Chapter End.


End file.
